Raisin's Journal
by KingdomCody
Summary: Raisin was raised by professor Rowan to be a starter Pokemon, but as the days went on his enthusiasm of being given to a trainer was challenged until finally a boy named Ryfuba chose him, Raisin's journey is already complete but now all that's left is his Journal. Follow along with him in spirit!
1. Days 1-10

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Owned by Nintendo, please support them! Raisin's Journal is based on (and comes from) TFS's Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke, please support them!

Day 1: Dear Diary: Professor Rowan is a nice guy I suppose, but I want adventure! I'm tired of being cooped up for so long in that stinky lab, training very meticulously to maintain, not grow. All of that changed when the next time I was let out of my Pokeball, I was confused at first as we weren't in the lab, but instead out in the middle of the road with two kids and- Am I getting a trainer!? Ryfuba, I think that's his name, chose me and his friend chose turtwig, I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one getting a trainer, the professor and his assistant Dawn ran off, saying that we're to meet up with them later. Ryfuba looked at me, I looked at him... He doesn't seem enthused by our meeting but I hope I can bridge that gap and become best friends! Drokuma, that's his friend, challenged us to a Pokemon battle. Finally a real battle! Not a practice spar but the real thing. 

It was close, Turtwig's defense is something to behold but I finally bested him like I usually did. By beating him to a pulp, I hope Ryfuba's proud of me! After the fight Drokuma wanted to go see the legendary Pokemon in the lake, I've never seen it myself and it sounds exciting. I had to drag my new trainer to come with, he let me pull him along so he must be at least somewhat curious about it. Then we met a strange man, muttering to himself before shoving past us (he nearly stepped on me!) I didn't know that Drokuma's plan was to catch the legendary Pokemon, but once it became apparent that neither him or Ryfuba had pokeballs we had to turn back, Drokuma ran off ahead of us and I was bogged down fighting a Starley and a Bedoof, neither of which was any challenge for a Pokemon raised in a lab! We ran into dawn at the next town, we were about to head into the professor's lab when Drokuma ran out and hitting Ryfuba's head with his own, Turtwig apologized to us for his trainer as they ran off, the nerve of some trainers! We went inside and met the professor who asked Ryfuba if he had a name in mind for me. Ryfuba picked me up, looked me in the eyes and said one word: Raisin. I've never been more confused, yet excited in my life, what a peculiar name. Even Professor Rowan and Dawn were confused as well, but it's his choice. The professor started rambling again and- Too late it's back into the ball I go!

Day 2:

Dear Diary: It's great to be able to stretch my legs every so often, far more often than back at the lab. Anyway, Professor Rowan gave Ryfuba a TM as a parting gift, I don't know what it is and I don't think Ryfuba knows either... I hope I'm not the test subject to find out what it is. Our first stop was to the Pokemart to get Pokeballs, Potions, the normal supplies any trainer could use and- He's getting Poke-Treats! I'm munching on a Poke-treat as I write this, I may have been a bit excitable upon seeing the treats... Thankfully we won't have to pay for any damages I might have caused, it was just a can, jeez. Writing on the go now, our first stop is Pokemon catching, I thought Ryfuba hated Pokemon, but he just embarrassed to admit that he might like Pokemon? A Starly was pecking at me while writing so I pounded it, I hit it harder than I thought I could and it struggled to fly away, Ryfuba took me back to the Pokemon center, he looked at me with a new look in his eye... is it respect? appreciation? could it be fear? I don't want to scare my trainer! If you're reading this please forgive me!

We went to the lake, a Bidoof mistook me for food and tried to eat me! I pounded it a few times until Ryfuba threw a Premier ball at it... It just made the Bidoof mad and it hit me harder! Acting quickly (before I could hit it again) Ryfuba threw another Pokeball and caught the thing. I think I'm bleeding. Ryfuba picked up the now caught Bidoof's pokeball, held it up and looked at it like he did when he named me and said one word: "Dager." That's her name now, I hope she doesn't try eatting me again. It took a Poketreat to get her to stop, she came out of the ball trying to eat me AGAIN! Hopefully the treat will tell her that I'm not food. But just in case I'm going to continue writing with Ryfuba between me and her. We made a quick stop at Ryfuba's home to rest, it's a nice place... and I found a Ditto plushie tucked away under his bed, he does secretly love Pokemon! It's sad to see it covered in dust though, Ryfuba's mom saw us out, what a kind lady! Ryfuba now has a Journal, maybe we can keep track of our adventures together!

As we made our way back to the town I had to fight more Bidoof's, none of them were trying to eat me... Why couldn't we have caught one of them!? I got so mad that I was spitting bubbles... I learned bubble! Now I have a ranged option for keeping Dager away from me. When we made it to the town we made a beeline for the beach, where I found a Pokeball for Ryfuba! When I gave it to him it popped open and Ryfuba took an antidote out of the ball and let me keep the ball, My first gift! We spent some time messing around in the water (I'm faster than Dager in the water) before heading back to town We continued onward to route 202, Ryfuba with an empty Pokeball in hand so I knew what we were going to be doing, a new friend! hopefully one that isn't trying to- constantly eat me. We ran into Dawn and she helped separate me from Dager as she and Ryfuba talked. She's my second favorite person, my trainer being number one and the Professor being number three.

Another Bidoof attacked but Dawn's Chimchar fought it off for us. I don't recognize him, maybe he was part of a different starting trio? Dawn gave us some Pokeballs and left before I could ask Chimchar more. When we chased after her we were stopped by a Shinx, unwilling to be stopped Ryfuba threw a Pokeball at her right away, but then stopped to name her. Cleo is nowhere near as bad as Dager, in fact she wanted to join us! But since we had to stop we've lost sight of Dawn, it didn't help that a trainer stopped us for a battle. I gave it my all as I want answers! Why haven't I heard of any other starting trios training at the lab?! Cleo took the lead from here on, she doesn't want to be left behind, but after we encountered the next trainer battle she froze, unsure what to do. I couldn't stand there and let her get hurt! The trainer's Bidoof growled at me a lot, so I bubbled her at a safe distance, I don't know what moves she- Op! Back into the ball I go!

Day 3:

Dear Diary Nothing to start the day like a good trainer battle, Cleo was even able to fight! But after a few blows she froze, so I stepped in and bubbled it until victory. Who'd have thought that raspberries could be so effective at battle? We found another Pokeball left in the tall grass! A Shinx was guarding it, but I'm starting a collection, Cleo was happy enough to distract the Shinx long enough for me to get the Pokeball and add it to the necklace I'm making with discarded Pokeballs. What made it even better was that Dager decided she wanted to eat the new Shinx over me! (I'd never say this aloud in case I scare Cleo, but I think Dager do think that Dager ate the Shinx) Anyways, I let Ryfuba have the contents of the Pokeball, which was a Potion.

We made our way to Jubilife city, where we bumped into Dawn! Before I could question Chimchar Dawn took us to the Pokemon center and pointed out a rather shading individual- I suppose it was time for another Dager attack, while I was dealing with Dager Dawn and Ryfuba approached the man, I was too preoccupied to know what they were talking about. Dager gave up eventually and Cleo helped me recover, what a nice girl! Dawn seems shooken up about some criminal organization that's stealing other people's Pokemon. The thought of being enslaved by ruthless criminals sends shivers down my spine, I hope Ryfuba steers clear of them!

He was a strange man, he gave Ryfuba a recorder and then left. Dawn showed us to the trainer school, but Ryfuba doesn't need to go there, he's the best trainer ever! Dawn said that Drokuma went in there earlier, he's definitely someone who's still learning how to be a Pokemon trainer... Maybe Ryfuba can teach him! Ryfuba with a pupil of his own as all of us (Yes, that includes Dager) seek to be the best of the best!

We stopped by the Pokemon center to heal the rest of the way, they'll be seeing us lots as Dager- Speak of the devil. I had to go through the healing process twice. Anyways, we went into the Pokemon school, no doubt to pick up Ryfuba's new pupil! We found another discarded Pokeball! It had a strange thing that I've never seen before, but I got to keep the ball! That makes three useless Pokeballs for my Pokeball necklace!

Instead of taking him in to be his pupil, Ryfuba gave Drokuma a parcel, I don't know what's in it but I guess Drokuma isn't worth Ryfuba's time? Well he is taking advice from a school of not Ryfuba! In return for the package Drokuma gave us his map, we'll finally know where we're going for once instead of mindlessly wandering around as if we had our heads cut off.

Drokuma ran off to go challenge the gym leader in the next city, I wish him the best of luck (But I know in my heart that he'll lose) I wonder how long we'll train before trying our hand at the gym ourselves? Ryfuba went around giving all the kids pointers, and then got us kicked out, if they don't want a great trainer like Ryfuba to to help, then their loss. Okay there was a fight, but that was hardly our fault! he attacked us!(edited)

(I showed that Starly and Bidoof what for, bubbles rule!)

We had to go to the Pokemon center again, not because of the fight, but because of DAGER. She jumped on me the moment we were out of the school! I hope this is training my endurance, it's definitely training my patience. I think some old guy insulted Ryfuba? It's hard to tell, he asked how Ryfuba could call himself a Pokemon trainer without 'Poketech' whatever that is it sounds like a scam, and Ryfuba agreed with me! We left that man without looking back (I hope we looked awesome)-

Another stop by the Pokemon center, The nurses gave me a Poketreat as it was my third visit that day alone, it almost makes me want to keep Dager around. Almost. We ran into a few clowns who quizzed Ryfuba about Pokemon (I'm trying to understand the concept of clowns being used to educate kids... IT feels wrong) Ryfuba got a watch for answering correctly, after that Ryfuba spent time playing with us! Wait for-

At least I got a Poketreat, at least I got a Poketreat. Is Dager trying harder each day to eat me? Ryfuba played with his watch as I was healed, snickering every so often, I wonder what's funny? Anyways, we continued onward to a new route and encountered a trainer who had a Shinx that was sparking, Cleo leered at it for a little before tagging me in, and I pounded that Shinx several times, The only thing that could make this better was if I had shades... Shades are cool right?

We explored the city for a good while and- Op! Back into the ball I go! Me and my Pokeball necklace

Day 4:

Dear Diary: While Dager and Ryfuba were talking to a reporter, Cleo and I played in the studio. We didn't do any damage... Much damage. We didn't stick around and ran out of the city as fast as our legs could carry us. I'm writing this while hiding in the tall grass to avoid Dager, I don't even know what Ryfuba's doing, but if he calls I'll come- Speaking of which, gotta go!

Dager was put into her ball for once! I was thinking that she was a a favorite, well there are three of us afterall. I sat next to Ryfuba as he was fishing, it was relaxing it just being the three of us. Cleo curled up and sleeping between us, my feet dangling over the edge. Cleo wanted to write something down in my Diary, but I told her she should keep her own if she really wanted too. We agreed to share Diaries at the end of our journey, I'm looking forward to it!

Ryfuba pulled a magickarp out of the water and threw a Pokeball at it, when it failed Cleo tackled it a few times to make it easier for our trainer. Once the Magickarp was caught Cleo and I stood by, waiting to hear the name of-

Dager got out of her ball and jumped at me, but when she saw Gilly (The Magickarp) She flat out ignored me, doesn't she know that Magickarp are mostly bone and scales? is it the challenge that she wants? Maybe she constantly attacks me because I fight back... Whoa, I need to stop and think for a- Ryfuba's giving me another useless Pokeball! That makes four for the collection!

We continued on to Route 203, where a trainer challenged us to a battle with a magickarp. Cleo is more than capable of fighting a helpless fish... Now if it were a Garydos then this would be something completely different. Right after the 'fight' we ran into a flock of Starley, Ryfuba threw a Pokeball at one and it broke free, Dager was waiting for it to come out and attacked it immediately. Ryfuba saved the poor thing by throwing another Pokeball.

She took out her frustrations on me, I've gotten used to it by now. After a visit to the Pokemon center (More Poketreats!) Cleo and I introduced ourselves, and warned him about Dager. It was here that Cleo told us what Ryfuba named our new friend. 'Traktorr'. Dager was watching us from the shadows with the same look in her eyes, but the shadow on her face makes it look so much more menacing.

Later Traktorr and I trained together with Wild Pokemon, he was intimidated by a Shinx but I was unfazed. Maybe I can teach this bird a thing or two. During our training Cleo found another discarded Pokeball, I don't know what it once had, but it's now a part of my collection! We ran into another trainer during our training, but I don't think she understood the point of a 'battle', instead she just helped grow her Pokemon, Traktorr had no problem besting it. Dager didn't give it a second look, I guess she's not a vegetable kind of Bidoof?

We went into a tunnel at the other side of route 204, I took the lead as I can Raspberry anything we come across. Raptorr was skeptical but didn't argue against me being in the- Another useless Pokeball! My collection has grown a lot today alone! A swarm of Zubats flew past, one bumped into not one, but two Pokeballs on Ryfuba's waist and was caught, a bit of a klutz in my opinion, We didn't notice at first but Ryfuba gave her a name all the same. It's- Op! Back into the ball I go!

Day 5

Dear Diary We spent a lot of the morning training against wild Pokemon, I took point but Traktorr wanted to, so I let him. It's giving me the chance to write this down after all! Cleo and I watched Traktor, I haven't seen Dager all day and I'm getting increasingly more worried, what is that Bidoof up to?

Traktor figured out how to Wing Attack, what a strange move, aren't the wings the last thing you want colliding with your opponent? to each their own I guess. Ping (The Zubat) has been let out of her ball a few times, but she's still concussed from hitting Ryfuba's Pokeballs even after a visit to the Pokemon Center (I didn't need to go, but they gave me a Poketreat anyway!) She still had trouble flying straight- I knew it was too long without a Dager incident, we didn't even leave the Pokemon center! At least I'm getting another Poketreat, Nurse Joy#666 scolded Ryfuba and told him to control Dager better, if he could he would, trust me on that.

We ran into Drokuma, his first instinct was to challenge us to a Pokemon battle, HAH! the thought of us losing to Ryfuba's rejected potential pupil makes me smile, because I know it'll never happen! Cleo took point on this fight, while she was intimidated by the Starly (I'm getting the feeling that she's a bit shy) she managed to get a few hits in... as the fight started Drokuma yelled 'It's not Over!' Even though the battle just started... does he have so little faith in his Pokemon? I almost feel bad for them. The Pokemon, not Drokuma.

The Starly kept growling at Cleo until she froze, so I stepped in, I don't want my best friend (outside of Ryfuba) to get hurt! His growls doesn't effect my Raspberries! Turtwig came out and something told me that things would be different now that we have trainers. Traktorr noticed my concern and took my place. And then proceeded to one hit Turwtig through his patented 'a good defense is a good offence' strategy (I've still yet to see it work)

Drokuma didn't take losing very well and cried, yelled, and ran away. After that it was back to training! Cleo didn't get intimidated by the next Shinx we encountered, Progress! When another Bidoof jumped at me I thought it was Dager, but then Cleo attacked it and I knew it wasn't Dager. Cleo is nowhere near courageous enough to openly attack Dager, but she seems just as mad whenever Dager does attack me though.

Cleo was so mad she started sparking, but she can't do anything with it yet... So she can power up her electric moves when she gets them. We went to the Pokemon center for different reasons other than a Dager Attack... it felt strange and-

Poketreats make it worth it. yes they do, they take my mind off of how infuriating it is and... Now I need another Poketreat to take my mind off of this while I'm- Ryfuba's giving me a Poketreat! Best Pokecenter visit ever. Period.

Ryfuba for excited when we encountered an Abra, he threw a Pokeball at it right away. It was too tired to escape and Ryfuba named him: "Narkama', that's probably the most unique name I've heard yet. Narkama's Pokeball vanished out of Ryfuba's hand and went who knows where. Ryfuba seemed to know as we went back to the Pokemon center and he booted up the PC and- Oooohhhhh... That's what those are for. What's it like to be in a PC I wonder?

I've seen everyone but Gilly, and now Narkama is with us so i'm going to try and put two and two together and assume that Gilly went into the box... the One Pokemon in the party that can't talk. Great. Narkama isn't the talkative type, but Ryfuba seems to know what he wants... We even got a Quick Claw from it!

No no, Ryfuba's letting Dager out of her ball intentionally, she locked eyes with Narkama and gave him a look so terrifying that I couldn't help but shiver. I'll protect my teammates from that monster, that's a promise. Ryfuba had us training, and I can tell that she's just going along with it for now, but the moment he's not paying attention (She attacks me even if he is) she'll jump me... or even Narkama. I'm not complaining or anything, but why isn't she attacking Cleo? I'm glad she's not, but it seems very random that Cleo's getting out of this Scott free.

Another Pokeball for my- oh, it's a functional Pokeball... Who'd abandon a perfectly good Pokeball! Got my hopes up and every- I was so preoccupied with the working, abandoned Pokeball that I lost track of Dager... rookie mistake. She's coming back and- Back into the ball I go! Great Timing!

Day 6

Dear Diary Nothing like a bit of training to start the day off, even though it's mostly Dager getting the training. At least she's attacking something that isn't me so I can't complain. Meanwhile I've had the chance to actually unwind, I'm usually on alert for Dager attacks, but with her busy I don't have to worry. Ping even stopped by, landing on my face before landing next to me.

It's sad that Ping can't talk, but it's clear she can understand me as she's reacting to what I'm saying. Cleo was napping in the sunlight, clearly enjoying the peace today has... Now what's going to ruin it? Ryfuba's fighting a trainer, gotta go!

Cleo, Ping and I weren't really needed for the fight, Traktorr took out the Machop without much problem. Although I got to see how high a Low kick can go before being called a high kick, the answer is: It's just a name, and it wasn't very effective against Traktorr.

We trained for awhile as we made our way farther along route 203 and-surprise trainer battle! Dager actually took a beating from the trainer's Bidoof... although if asked I wouldn't be able to tell for certain what happened to the trainer's Bidoof after it fainted. I was busy taking over as Ryfuba called me in. And then I got called out for Ping, and then she got called out for Traktorr. Don't let it be said that I don't trust my trainer, I'll pound anyone who says otherwise!

I'm glad that most of us are getting along, Narkama just sleeps a lot, Cleo and I chat with Ping standing on our heads, Traktorr is looking for something to eat, unsure what as we're in the middle of the route 203 but I'm not one to judge. It's peaceful, too peaceful. Cleo is keeping a diary of her own, but is currently refusing to show me it, I showed her mine! maybe after our Journey is done I'll get to read it (and I'll let her read mine!) Anyways, I got in a scrape with another trainer's psyduck, but it wasn't anything too major.

I got to use the Quick claw during training! I don't know how it was possible but I managed to outrun a Starly using Quickattack! My bubbles are faster bird! After a quick trip to the Pokemon center (Guess why) we made our way to the cave in route 203, we ran into an old man who gave Ryfuba a TM, I don't know how to tell which one it is so I'm going to hope that it's Hydro Pump and that once he figures out how to use it, that I'll get it.

A penguin can hope right? My hopes were dashed when he gave it to Dager, she turned around and broke a boulder with her newfound power. By the time she turned around to look for me I was gone, i'm writing this around a corner and as quietly as ~possibre~ Possible. I only came out when Ryfuba called out to me. Ping tries her best, but until she can get stronger I'll need to bodyguard for- nevermind Cleo has this one. Holy... That was a frail Psyduck, Cleo looks upset... she's covered in it my word! Ryfuba tried catching a psyduck but when it came out of the ball he told Cleo to tackle, but no one was expecting that!

Cleo is in no mindset to battle, Ryfuba even returned her to her ball... When he lets her out again I'll do what I can to comfort her, but for now we need to get through- Dager's eating it! I think I'm going to be sick! Get through this cave, just one more trainer battle.

We came across some guy the moment we left, he offered to take us to the gym and- Op! Back into the Ball I go!

Day 7

Dear Diary We met Drokuma at the gym's entrance, he seems nervous. I doubt he's fought the gym leader yet, using the excuse that the gym leader went to the coal mines and refused to let us pass... no doubt so he can battle the gym leader as many times as he wants until he wins. We'll beat you to it! Won't we!

We wandered around town, visiting people and just chatting. We met another Psyduck and I pet Cleo reassuringly, thankfully we won't be fighting this one. The couple who're the trainers of the Psyduck had a chat about nicknames with Ryfuba, his nicknaming could definitely use some work.

One of these Days Dager, one of these days. Anyways, we met a rather large guy (I'm not talking about height) he didn't help his case when he said that going outside was a pain and then asked us to show him a Geodude. We spent the rest of our time in the town gathering information on the gym leader Roark, and it turns out that Drokuma was right! He was in the mines, we need to go challenge him right away!

One last stop, we went to the coal museum, the name alone warrants a visit. The 'coal mining and you' Museum, as we walked in we were greeted with an enormous slab of coal... didn't know what else I was expecting. A kid gave Ryfuba a Great ball! is it bad that I wished it didn't work so I could add it to my collection? Who said only normal Pokeballs could be broken? I'll probably pick it up when Ryfuba tries to catch something with it.

Route 207, a new route and potentially a new friend. Ryfuba seems intent on catching only one Pokemon per route, is this how every trainer goes about it? A machop attacked Ping! Acting quickly I got in the way, Cleo is still upset about the... yeah. He kicked me and I pounded him for a good while until a Pokeball was thrown and he was caught.

His name shall forever be: Punchinilu. And the Pokeball goes off to the PC until Ryfuba needs him. I can see a discarded Pokeball in the distance! I ran to go pick it up, and when I turned around Traktorr was standing over the corpse of a Machop, giving me a stern look. When I asked what happened Traktorr explained that the Machop tried ambushing me as I ran past... the body on the ground could have been me...

Narkama is awake! He seems like he's ready to battle and took point, we naturally stepped aside to let him take point. We encountered a Machop and he teleported behind Traktorr, who naturally swooped down and took out the Machop. after the fight was over Traktorr looked around confused, unsure what happened and why.

This continued for some time, Narkama would take point only to teleport behind one of us at the first sign of danger and we'd rush in to take care of it without thinking. We went to the Pokemon center (The moment we entered the door the nurse joy put down the phone and gave me a Poketreat without question) and He... exchanged Ping for Punchinilu... Why not Dager!? Is it the free Poketreats? I think it's the free Poketreats.

We left the Pokecenter and found not one discarded Pokeballs, but TWO! my collection is almost done, I think I have about ten Pokeballs for my necklace now? At twelve (which seems like a bit much) I'll work on a second necklace. We finally made our way down into the mines and attacked immediately by a Zubat, we know how to deal with Zubats, let them fly into Pokeballs for us- i don't remember what happened to the Zubat, Narkama just teleported behind me and now it's gone... what happened?

A Geodude appeared and Dager attacked, chipping her teeth on it but doesn't seem to care. Is there anything this woman won't try to eat!? oh, right, most of our party. Ryfuba caught the Geodude to save it and then named it: Poppi Roxx. He even spelled it out just in case if any of us were interested. Cleo and I are writing away at our journals.. well you know that I am! But it's nice to see that Cleo's taking her Journal seriously.

Op! Back into the Ball I go!

Day 8

Dear Diary We met a miner and his daughter near the entrance of the mines, they seem like good folk and- Wild onyx is attacking! It wasn't as tough as it's size would let you believe, it fled cowering in fear at the notion I was going to raspberry at it. A geodude came out and then Narkama, followed by hazy memories... Is this Narkama's doing? Ryfuba seems to know what's going on as we marched back to the Pokemon center with a purpose and exchanged Narkama for Poppi Roxx

We fought. So many Pokemon going through this friggan cave, not even the miners are safe from the amount of wild pokemon that're inhabiting the cave, I thought all of this was dug out recently!? Anyways, in addition to the wild Pokemon we fought a trainer who didn't want us telling his boss that he snuck a Pokemon into the cave. It was a Geodude, I think he would be just fine.

We found not one, but two discarded, useless Pokeballs! I can get started on the next necklace now! But who'll I give it to... should I give the finished one to someone and keep the in progress one? We met the Gym leader, she told us how to use Rock Smash and then told us if we wanted to be able to use it outside of combat we'd have to beat her.

While It would be helpful for sure, the only Pokemon that knows Rock Smash is Dager, and she won't- stop trying to eat me! Cleo snuck a potion from one of the nearby miners and let me use it. One act of kindness for another, I gave her my finished Pokeball necklace. I've never seen a happier Shinx before in my life, it's a little big for her but I hope she doesn't mind.

We left the mine, fighting even more wild Pokemon, it's not even that big a mine! I learned how to Peck as well, time to make use of this beak of mine. We took a stop at the Pokemon center, I got a Poketreat! I'm worried that I'm becoming spoiled, whenever we go to a Pokemon center I expect to get a Poketreat.

We went back to the mine to train, might as well since there's so many Pokemon in there, the miners will thank us. Okay, time to clear out some- Back at the Pokemon center, I don't feel like eating another treat but I'll keep it for now... I might feel like it later. Have I mentioned my hatred of Dager enough already?

This time we actually got to do some training, Punchinilu, myself and Cleo got the majority of the training. Dager stayed in her ball for the majority of... wait what is she doing? Is that a book she's reading? I have no idea. Op! Back into the ball I go! I'll find out what Dager's doing never!

Day 9

Apparently there's a long way around, but we've trained so much, what better way to warm up for the gym leader battle than to fight the people waiting for us instead of training to fight the gym leader? why are they here? I raspberried the trainer's Geodude and it fled in a panic.

I evolved! After I pounded the last trainer's Pokemon into the ground I evolved! i'm now looking down on everyone... it feels so strange to have a new perspective on things, Cleo couldn't be any prouder, Dager looks disappointed (Maybe now she'll stop attacking me!) Punchinilu is Punchinilu, Traktorr nodded approvingly and Poppi Rox couldn't care less... I love my friends!

I raspberried all of the Gym leader's pokemon and... it was quick! I think we might have overtrained for this, but that just shows how much progress we've made! Rock gave Ryfuba his badge and we went on our way, I'm marveling at my new form as we visited the Pokemon center. I didn't get a Poketreat! I'm offended! I guess Nurse Joy #667 doesn't recognize me. Wait... I thought the Gym Leader was a girl?

Drokuma intercepted us as we were leaving the town, by tackling Ryfuba almost to the ground. I gave him a good pound to knock some sense into him (I almost used Metal Claw by mistake, same motions but I have to not scratch the poor boy!) What a confusing kid, Drokuma gave us a count down timer, gave up on it on the first number and ran off. Let's just pretend we never knew him, okay? We went down a different path, Dager breaking rocks left and right as we traveled to clear the way for us. Cleo took the lead, she's not going to let me get to far ahead of her (She still has the Pokeball Necklace on, I'm happy to see that she's treasuring it) Traktorr helps out whenever he feels like she's out of her league, how long is this cave really? I stepped in once another Psyduck showed up, I don't want Cleo to have a panic attack after what happened the last time she fought one. I hope she can get over it. Anyways, we ran into a dead end and had to go back, a bicyclist told us that Ryfuba needed a bike to continue onward... That sounds really dangerous to ride a bike through a cave with lots of potholes and rocks waiting, and that's not counting the Pokemon!

We returned to Jubilife city and ran into a strange man who talked about Pal Pads and then told us to watch out for strangers... If anyone tried touching Ryfuba I'd give them the claw, Ryfuba went to the basement of the Pokemon center (where that man said we'd find the Pal Pad... thing) I'm writing all this down while Ryfuba is talking to the person who handles 'pal pads'. Op! Back into the ball I go!

Day 10

Dear Diary Jubilife city! We've made it back. upon our return we talk to one of the Poketech guys who gives Ryfuba a new app for his Pokewatch, he sets out drawing and snickering, what is he drawing? He continues drawing as we make our way back to the Pokemon Center.

Poppi Roxx goes into the PC, and out comes Narkama. He looks angry, is being in a PC really that bad? I'll have to ask him later. Where's my Poketreat! This is the second visit in a row where I didn't get one, As we leave we spot Professor Rowan and Dawn! Finally I can ask the Chimchar about his starter group.

The thugs demand that Rowan hand over his research notes, and then the Professor proceeds to call out to us and asks us how the Pokedexing goes. Rightfully angry the thugs demanded to be taken seriously. Then the Professor gets mad at them for interrupting his conversation with Ryfuba! What a rude old man! he even insulted their clothing... How could I ever have looked up to a petty man like Rowan!?

And then I think he told Dawn and Refuba to 'show them the error of their impolite ways'... is he ordering children to take adults out? Dawn threw out Chimchar and Ryfuba fumbles with a Pokeball before throwing it. Narkama comes out looking as furious as ever.

Seeing Narkama out sends Ryfuba into a panic as the thugs send their Pokemon out, Narkama teleports behind Punchinilu and she dutifully takes his place, her and Chimchar mop the floor with the Thugs Pokemon. The thugs run away and Rowan congratulates us.

I lost it at that point, getting so mad that I bubbled at him and chased him around as Ryfuba chats with another man, I don't know what about as I missed the conversation, but eventually I lost the professor and Dawn was nowhere to be seen... I missed my chance to talk with Chimchar!

I'm still beating myself up for that, how could I let my anger control me like that? sure it was wrong of Rowan to be so rude, but I'm not a kid anymore! I should know better. Hold on, Ryfuba wants me to do something.

That was humiliating, we stopped by the TV building and Ryfuba dressed me up, putting a powdered wig on my head and a mustache on my beak... and if that wasn't bad enough He made me put on a gilded codpiece! is this my punishment for Succumbing to my impulses? Before entering the room I felt something touch my mind, it felt panicked but I'm not sure what it was.

The photo was labled 'Prince Raisin', I don't feel very princy after that, c-can I go into the ball yet? Cleo is kneading my back as I'm writing all this down, I think she can feel my depression. Well I'm appreciating her friendship right now, I just hope I can pay her back someday.

And it was framed!? I need to get out of here. I don't want to see that picture any- A Poketreat hits Cleo on the head, Where did it come from? Narkama is nodding at me 'Sorry.' goes through my mind, did he give me one? I'll have to get him one in return later... and one for Cleo, it looked like it hurt.

We went to route 204 to train a bit as we made our way to the cave, once inside Dager broke some rocks and we continued onward. Another discarded Pokeball? I don't feel like adding it to my collection, but I should hang onto something from my prrevious state of being.

And we're out! We have a decent vantage point to see the route we just traveled through, it wasn't that long ago since I was a smaller going through there... Memories... Wasn't Cleo caught down there? I'll have to ask her.

Trainer battle! Narkama is sent out and then he teleports behind Traktorr, who then proceeds to slap both of the trainer's Pokemon. While that was going on I found another discarded Pokeball for my second necklace. Cleo took the lead, together her and Ryfuba caught a Wurmple!

It's name shall forever be changed too- Narkama is giving Ryfuba the stink eye, I don't like the names either but I trust our trainer. Her name shall be: Pico, a rather normal name! Well, compared to Poppi Roxx or Punchinilu- Great Punchinilu was reading over my shoulder as I was writing this down. I hope a Poketreat will fix this? Poketreats can fix anything, they're like the ductape of the snack world. I'm hungry now. Op! Back into the ball i go!

Authors Notes: As part of many requests I've finally posted Raisin's Journal for all to see, I'll be posting them in groups of ten, stay tuned!


	2. Days 11-20

Disclaimer! Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, please support them! Raisin's Journal is based off of TFS's Platinum Nuzlocke, please support them!

Day 11

Dear Diary We ran into a couple kids who wanted to fight, it wouldn't be fair to let them use one each and only let Ryfuba use only one! So I stepped in with Narkama, I still need to thank him for the Poketreat yesterday. Narkama teleported behind Cleo and she stepped up. This is the first time the two of us are fighting together like this... I hope it happens more often

Cleo took a beating, she was going to continue fighting but then Punchinilu took her place, I'm not going to be doing much against these electric types but it's something. it was a slog but the two of us eventually emerged victorious, Punchinilu gave me a thumbs up and Cleo collapsed in exhaustion.

I'm writing this much later as I decided to carry my best friend until we got to the Pokemon center in Floaroma town (I hope that Ryfuba didn't have a hand in naming the town) I used this opportunity to sneak a Pokesnack out of Ryfuba's pack (never felt worse) and gave it to Narkama, he doesn't seem interested in it but I hope he'll take my thanks.

Another Pokeball for the collection, that makes five, I think. We went into what I assume to be the berry club and got ourselves a berry, and learned that we can exchange berries for prizes! I don't know what prizes are but I want them! (What if they're Poketreats!?)

We ran into those goons from yesterday, we listened to their conversation and they whined about how they hate grass and flowers. Grow a pair or leave the city... it's not that hard.

We left and met a little girl who begged Ryfuba for help, aparently some 'space goons' kicked her out of her home and are forcing her father to do something, we should help! I'm having to drag Ryfuba as he said that it sounds boring to play the hero. Have some dignity!

We met a Shellos who ambushed us and hit Cleo with a water pulse hard enough to knock her down, but not out. Seeing that put me in a rage, I jumped in front of her then proceeded to beat it with Metal Claw until Ryfuba threw a Pokeball at it to save it's life, how dare he save something that nearly killed one of our own!

He even named it Gaks, a stupid name for a horrible Pokemon...He traded Narkama for that monster, does he want to spite me that much?! I made sure 'Gaks' knew his place, hurt Cleo again and I wouldn't hesitate. But why is Ryfuba still at the PC, is he regretting putting Narkama in there? He traded Dager for Pico! All is right in the world again!

With this new team we set out to train up the newbies, but I won't let Gaks get stronger than me, It can't happen so I can guarantee that what happened to Cleo won't happen again, even she's nervous around him. Back into the ball I go.

Day 12

Dear Diary Another day, more training. I wonder how long we're going to make that girl wait until we go save her father. Ryfuba insisted that we needed to train more before attempting rescue, but I have my doubts.

Unless if it's another Shinx, Cleo is struggling to keep up... I feel bad, I didn't want to leave her that far behind! I was worried until she learned Spark, now I don't feel nearly as bad, she'll be able to keep up just fine now. I didn't have much time to write as we spent most of the day training, I hope our weaker members get the training they needed! A discarded Pokeball! I'll just be taking that, thank you

A grunt yelled at us and challenged us to a battle, Punchinilu stepped up to the task and promptly fell asleep. Ryfuba used an awakening and the fight continued... for a few seconds before she fell asleep again to another hypnosis. I have faith in her. The day is over and I'm being recalled, back into the ball I go

Day 13

Dear Diary We returned to the Pokemon center to recover for our rescue attempt, it's finally time! Just took over a day to get ready. And the door is locked, of course it is, maybe those grunts from a few days ago have the key.

And find them we did, rather easily, they were harassing an old man for his honey so they could lure more Pokemon. With them being as weak as they are I can't imagine that even Pico would have any issue with them. They saw Ryfuba and attacked us, their mistake.

After Punchinilu bested one of the grunts Traktorr took out the other. We look out for one another, I couldn't be prouder of my teammates. Traktorr evolved! He asked me if evolving felt as strange for me when I evolved, and yes it did.

As a reward we got some honey, and Ryfuba rubbed it all over the first tree we came across much to my disappointment (I was hoping to get some) disappointments aside we have a father to rescue! Come Ryfuba! Your games can wait!

Right away the moment we entered the Windworks we were attacked by a Team galactic grunt, Traktorr got to try out his new ability intimidate. The team galactic boss must be in here somewhere, Punchinilu and Traktorr went off ahead to clear the way of grunts while I... drag ryfuba behind who's gone back to fiddling with his watch.

Has he always been so absorbed with his games or is he just starting? Anyways, Cleo took a potion out for Punchinilu, it's time for us to fight the big bad that's leading these goons. I took the lead and pounded the man's Zubat into the ground like it was hot.

Punchinilu took my place when the Purugly came out, it was a close fight and many potions were used, berries were consumed, but Punchinilu came out on top. The leader and the scientist bickered as they left, then the girl's father told us what they were planning. Make another universe? how absurd, if you can't control this one what makes you think you could control one you created?

We left the reunited family and ran into another man who accused us of being team galactic members, he was a bit too close for comfort so I looked to my teammates, they didn't seem to know what to do. Ryfuba doesn't seem to care and humans can't understand Pokemon... I couldn't think of anything better to do other than pound him once. And then I'm being recalled, back into the ball I go.

Day 14

Dear Diary Nothing like a good trainer battle to start the day off. After I bested the Ponyta my raspberries (Why do I still do that?) finally turned into a solid beam of bubbles, I figured out how to cram more bubbles into my attack so that it's a beam... Obviously it's called Bubblebeam

After our battle we continued training with Traktorr at the front. A buizel appeared and Ryfuba seemed eager to catch it so Traktorr went easy on it... It's impossible to tell if he actually meant it as he impaled the poor thing on his beak, the surprise on his face says that it was an accident, but it seems that Ryfuba no longer wants to catch anything on this route with how traumatic that was.

A trainer stopped us from going for a discarded Pokeball, while I'm not as obsessed with them as I was as a piplup I still like the momentos, so have at you, Pico go! Instead of Pico rushing out it was Gaks, she needs training as well I suppose. I would love to help Cleo train more, but I'm afraid that she's a bit to frail for anything we'll encounter. She hates my worrying stating that she'd be fine, but I'm always worried.

We engaged in another trainer battle, Pico took the lead but before I could take her place to fight the onyx, Gaks pressed out ahead of me, curious I sat back to watch. If things get too intense I'll step in, but for now I'll just write down what's happened so far.

Another trainer blocks me from my Pokeball momento, Cleo's still wearing the necklace I gave her. She must really like it, but what'll I do with the next necklace I finish? I can hardly give her two as the first one already looks a bit big on her. Maybe when she evolves perhaps.

This must be a common route with how many trainers and discarded Pokeballs we're finding. None of them were a match for our combined might! Ryfuba has assembled a great team... even if most of us haven't evolved yet they'll get there! My trainer isn't nearly as interested in these fights as he was before, just occasionally wanting to catch a Pokemon and add to our existing roster. Not that we'll need replacements.

I think Pico's trying to evolve but can't quite manage it, I didn't know you could fail an evolution. Pico needs more training then! You'll thank me for this later little Wurmple.

The very next trainer we faced threw out a piplup, He claimed to be the prince of all Pokemon, I don't know why but it rubbed me the wrong way so I showed him why he was wrong and why I'll be KING of Pokemon!

I'm just noticing that I've gotten a bit aggressive since my evolution, reading back on my previous entries has shown me by how much. I don't think that change is a bad thing, but I shouldn't forget the friendships I've forged in my pursuit to become king. When did I decide I wanted to become king? I think it's in my blood. I just hope that I don't drive my friends away with how much I've changed.

A kind couple let us rest in their home for a time, but training waits for no one! I take the others outside where we can plan our future training sessions, as future King I'll need to know how to listen to my subjects and how to settle any disputes that may arise under my rule.

We ran into a girl named Cheryl, she was scared and wanted to travel with Ryfuba through Erernia Forest, I have no objections and Ryfuba could care less, so we let her tag along. And then we started fighting Pokemon in pairs. Normally it would be tough for one of us to fight two on one, but Cheryl wasn't going to let us fend for ourselves and threw out her Chansey. This will be the perfect opportunity to train, don't be discouraged Pico!

During the double battle the chansey took out one of the binarries and Punchinilu was about to finish off the other when Ryfuba threw a Pokeball and caught it, naming her 'Jordan', has Ryfuba started giving out normal names now? Anyways, we took our time going through the forest, training along the way until it was the end of the day. Back into the Ball I go!

Day 15

More training, with two trainer's worth of Pokemon (And this chansey is tough!) it's a bit too easy, this is perfect for Pico, Gaks and Cleo to catch up to the rest of us. Thinking about it Traktorr, Punchinilu and I are the strongest of the group. Part of me wonders who's the strongest, but the last thing we need is infighting, so it'll have to wait until after our journey most likely.

Another trainer battle, Pico tried gathering her courage but failed horribly, so she hid behind Punchinilu who stepped up to deal with the duel with Cheryl's Chansey. The Chansey took a nasty hit from a spark, but then ate the egg it was holding... I thought they were supposed to be motherly and not gluttonous? I'll keep that in mind if I ever have children. Don't let Chanseys handle the eggs.

It was't until a Silcoon came out that Pico got the courage to stay and fight, so Punchinilu stepped back to let her. It was a long fight but Pico came out the victor! And then a Beautifly came out and that newfound courage melted away. Traktorr went to fight this new opponent, I yelled at him to not kill it in one hit this time. There was a bit of a laugh from everyone. And then he took a gust that worried Ryfuba. And that worried me, Ryfuba doesn't really pay attention to our fights anymore, that position fell me to, but he gave Traktorr a potion.

Does Ryfuba care about the fights, or does he just care about us? I'll need to think on it more. It appears that Pico finally managed to evolve! I wonder what was holding her back for so long, I heard that Wumples have different evolution types, I wonder what she'll turn into for her final stage, she's certainly happy to finally evolve. Traktorr found a discarded Pokeball and gave the contents to Ryfuba before giving me what was left... I'm going to have to think about what to do with this second necklace, I'm going to have to make a third one soon.

With this new evolution comes courage it seems, Pico (even though she's a cocoon now) is biting at whatever we come across to train up to evolve first. That would make her the first Pokemon to reach her final stage. Another trainer battle, let's see how well Pico can hold up. Turns out, that she can still eat things while a Cocoon, and it is terrifying to watch. I hope she's just feeling her new form out and hasn't turned into a rampaging sadist on us. She evolved again, I'm going to keep my eye on her, make sure she isn't trying to eat anyone. I don't want another Dager, nobody needs another Dager.

Pico suddenly decided that she was too important to fight a pair of bug catchers, so it was the perfect opportunity to show her why I will be KING. And as future king I won't tolerate this high and mighty attitude she's developed from evolution. What'll happen to me when I become an Empoleon? I hope at least something will stay the same.

I'm going to put my Diary down for a time until I can collect my thoughts better, so while I'm not going back into the ball, I think this'll be my last entry for the day

Day 16

Nothing like starting the day off right with a trainer battle, what's not right is Pico's incessant need to eat anything that she fights, it's starting to concern the others. Not even a discarded Pokeball can take my mind off of the concern. I'll have to think on how I should deal with Pico. We managed to reach the end and Cheryl left us, leaving us with a Soothe bell, I could make use of that sometime. Ryfuba gave the Soothe bell to Traktorr, which is fine with me, as long as he didn't give it to Pico.

We emerge back onto 205, finally I can see the sun! Now we can train in the glorious light that I never knew I missed! Praise the Sun! Ryfuba put honey on another tree, he's probably hoping to find more Pokemon to join our cause. Our cause is to be the best!

We met another trainer, this one threw out Magikarp, Pico was going to kill them all but I stopped her and encouraged Cleo to fight them, they're magickarp, what're they going to do to her? Pico wasn't happy with my decision, but she'll have to deal with it, after all I will be King! After the magickarp fell the trainer threw out a goldeen and Traktorr jumped to the rescue, I'm glad he's such a reliable wingman.

We didn't have much to worry after Traktorr dealt with the Goldeen, just another Magickarp and anyone could handle one of those. Even Gilly bless her, I wonder how she's holding up in the PC?

Turns out that every fisherman on the bridge had Magickarp, Cleo had a field day, until there was another Goldeen and I had to step up, can't these trainers see that I'm trying to help Cleo train!

something miraculous happened, Cleo Evolved! From the Shinx that I met and into the Luxio I knew she could become! Even she's ecstatic about it, I don't know how much she's changed with the evolution but I'll keep my eye on her. I don't want to be the only exception to bloodlust, unlike with Pico.

We reached the next city and stopped by the Pokemon center, I managed to sneak a Poketreat from Ryfuba's bag to give Cleo as congrats for evolving. We talked for a bit, I mentioned that the necklace I made her was looking a bit small so I offered to make it bigger so it wouldn't choke her accidentally, or once she evolved again. She agreed and I took some of the spare Pokeballs I haven't used yet (still haven't found where this new one's going) and made hers a little bigger

Ryfuba seemed to have gotten something new from our visit, he looks at me, looked at his watch then smiled. What was that all about? I think we'll wander around town for awhile then call it a day, off I go!

Day 17

Dear Diary

We met a strange woman while we were exploring town, she asked Ryfuba's name and said that she'd remember it as a fellow trainer. Is she trying to become his rival? With how little he cares for our battles she might as well be rivals with me. Her name is Cynthia. She gave Ryfuba a TM and told us that it was cut, so that we could travel where we previously couldn't before, that could be useful, but who's going to learn it?

I'll trust Ryfuba to make the right choice. We heard about this 'name rater' and decided to check him out, I hope he shares the same opinion as me on that some of these names are quite... peculiar.

Ryfuba seems to be very excited about something on his Pokewatch, I don't know what's on it so I'm clueless as to what it could be, but it's a harmless toy so I don't see the need to spend the brain power to try figuring it out.

We explored some of the... rather interesting apartments, they seem to be lacking quite a few of the basic necessities like... a fridge, a toilet, doors. Every apartment was the exact same, why does anyone live in this city? Who allowed for this to happen!? When I become King and have to stay in a place like this I would wage war on the person who thought that living conditions like this were fit for a king!

We finally found the gym leader, Gardenia (I thought Ryfuba was bad with names) She told us that Drokuma was already here, but not if he already beat her or not. I'm going to assume not, because that would mean that he had a pokemon stronger than me, the future King! and his loyal companions who've been there through thick and thin, I'm proud to call them my companions!

We entered the Gym to get our toes wet, see where we stand in levels of strength, I suggested that Traktorr take the lead as this is obviously a grass type gym, and he agreed.

I expected nothing less of Traktorr, he took out the first trainer's Pokemon with one hit each. After that the trainer activated the 'floral clock' and we had to wait a long time for the path forward to line up. After a quick vote we continued onward with Traktorr at the lead under the condition that if things get too hard we retreat, regroup, and train. No use in Killing ourselves trying to beat the gym.

We managed to get to the Gymleader herself before decided to head back and train, none of the trainers were a match for Traktorr, but we can't be too cautious. It's relieving that Traktorr is acknowledging me as the party's leader (And future king) Pico is indifferent, preferring to watch us go about with this air of 'mightier than thou' about her, it gets under my skin.

We fought some Pokemon in the tall grass outside of the city and then went to the Pokemon center to recover, all the while making a gameplan for when we fight the Gym leader. If Traktorr can wipe the floor with Gardenia's pokemon then that's great, but it's never a bad idea to have a backup plan just in case... Which involves Pico unfortunately, hopefully it won't come to that. She once followed me, but now she couldn't care less about us.

When Gardenia's first Pokemon used reflect it was a bit shaky, but when the second one leech seeded Traktorr? It's time to fall on the backup... She better not let this get to her head. It was close, but with Ryfuba giving Pico a super potion she devoured most of Gardenia's pokemon (Traktorr knocked out the first one) It's regretful, but necessary if we're to avoid any casualties. It seems like we're the only ones trying not to kill (for the most part) that's something I'll have to change when I become king.

As a last act of defiance the final Pokemon poisoned Pico before falling. It was a rush but we managed to get to the Pokemon center before the poison could kill. Hopefully this taught her a lesson, because there's no way I'm getting through to her without getting mad.

I was pondering where we'd be going next when something jumped me while we were in the Pokemon center, after a bit of a struggle I managed to throw my assailant off. It was Dager. After a look around I noticed that everyone was still here, besides for Gaks. Pico and Gaks are out at the same time, I think I'm going to lose my mind! Gaks was quiet and nervous, and while I was a bit wary of him since his encounter with Cleo I'd take him over Dager!

I'm going for a walk, if anyone needs me they're getting the stronger Raspberry.

Day 18

Dear Diary

Start of the day and Ryfuba found some berries, unsure from where of if they're safe, but it should be okay as he hasn't died yet... I hope. Anyways we took a shortcut around Eternia Forest and all the way to the first tree Ryfuba slathered with honey, what a waste.

A pachirisu appeared and wanted to play, however Punchinilu beat the crap out of it. When I asked about it he said that he reacted, since every Pokemon we encounter wants to kill us. If only Punchinilu's loyalty could rub off on the others (Besides for Cleo, I'm sure her loyalty rubbed off on him) especially Dager and Pico, I cannot believe that Ryfuba through that having both of them out is a good idea.

I've taken being Dager free for granted and now she's biting me, a Metal claw was all it took to get her off. I'm not messing around anymore, if she wants to try and eat me then I'll show her that Kings don't make for good meals, but instead become great Champions.

We returned to Eternia Forest and found an old building hidden by the trees and plants growing out of it, how did we miss that on our way through? Dager ate the plants blocking our way and we made our way in, Gardenia showed up and talked about the rumors around this place. I think it's supposed to be haunted? A ghost type would be great for my army. Narkama could probably cover the same bases but I question his loyalty to the cause.

A lot of voices were telling us to leave, won't lie it was getting to me, but I had to appear strong for the rest. If my will breaks then so will theirs, and then we'll appear weak to the ghosts hiding within this old building. And that isn't an image for a King or his companions.

I only hope that my 'courage' rubs off on Ryfuba, while we Pokemon are the main force, if Ryfuba didn't catch anyone or keep us topped off I'm sure there would have been casualties. While I was writing this Punchinilu just Suplex'd a Wurmple into oblivion. He impressed me

We were jumped by so many 'Pokemon' (Really just husks that broke apart the moment they 'died') that it's starting to get silly, thankfully Punchinilu is a great Bodyguard but I fear that the amount he's had to do will take it's toll on him, he pushes himself too much.

Once we were in the building the husks left us alone, or are they unable to enter the building? A Ghastly ambushed us and used Mean look on Cleo, a barrier surrounded the two of them keeping the rest of us from helping. I appreciate Punchinilu's enthusiasm but last time I checked fighting doesn't effect Ghosts.

Has it ever been established that Ghost Pokemon can die? I don't know but we're getting out of here right now, I don't want someone who can't hit ghosts (Punchinilu) to get locked into a battle with a Ghost. Cleo was a bit shook from the encounter so I pet her to calm her nerves, she seemed to like it when Ryfuba pets her so I thought I could help.

Apparently Team Galactic has a base in the town where we fought Gardenia, Criminals have no place in my kingdom. I proposed driving them out to the others and they agreed (I didn't mention the My Kingdom bit, it's a bit early to be declaring that I'm king of a world where I haven't proven myself yet)

Right inside the door we met 'Looker' the 'international cop', I don't believe him and neither does Punchinilu or Cleo. Traktorr doesn't seem to care, Dager and Pico... I'd rather not know what's going on in their heads lest I lose myself to the insanity.

And then the undercover cop took off his disguise in clear view of every team galactic member in the room. He spouted some more things before leaving, when Ryfuba asked the secretary she told us that they knew he was faking, but that they humored him so he 'could be a good cop'. Is he really an international cop? has the bar dropped that low? This cannot stand! I'll raise the bar first thing, or have better training... I would need more information (one a legitimate king would have access too) before making any decisions

We were jumped by two grunts trying to keep us from going up some stairs, Pico and Punchinilu were at the front but Cleo and I stepped up. Punchinilu protested but I reassured him that it would only be training to Pokemon such as us, Pico is just interested in watching our battle unfold. She's gauging our strength.

It as easy as I thought it would be, We went upstairs and Punchinilu handled the next grunt we saw while we looked around, all we found was a discarded Pokeball for the collection. Next staircase!

Next time I'll have the chance to write it'll be after we finish clearing out this place, until then!

Day 19

Dear Diary

We returned to the Pokemon center for the time being, get our strength up for when we fight the team galactic grunt in charge of the headquarters here in town. I get the feeling that it will be the hardest battle we'll face to date. Ryfuba has gone to the PC, at first I wondered what he was doing but then I saw Pico vanish and Gaks come back out. Has the Dager and Pico combo gotten too much for him to handle? Regardless I am relieved to see him (mostly because he took Pico's place) Poketreats all around!

We returned to the Team Galactic 'hideout' and fought our way through, Punchinilu is the best bodyguard I could have ever asked for. He seems to be rather liking the role a lot, Traktorr helps him out from time to time, they make a great team. It seems like Gaks is really enjoying the display they're putting on, is he easily awestruck? they're not doing anything different than before, or has his time in the box made him that much more grateful about what's out here? I'll ask him later.

A Kadabra was thrown out and I stepped up to fight in place of Punchinilu, he's learned that I can take care of myself when push comes to shove. It's confusion hit me hard, and then Treaktorr flew in to take the next hit and... he... he didn't make it, I held his broken body in my hands. Bleeding from every orifice. Dager Jumped out, probably trying to eat the Kadabra but she didn't get the chance as she died the moment she hit the floor. I almost forgave him. Almost. My rage was something to behold, Traktorr was with us for the longest time, almost as long as Cleo but not as long as Dager (Guess who I care about more) I not only did I raspberry it, I drowned that Kadabra by pouring an entire bubblebeam down it's throat. And then I kept Metal clawing the body, letting out all of my anger. Team Galactic will pay for what they've done. I lost a friend.

We returned to the Pokemon center to heal up who survived, and then we burried our fallen. While I didn't like Dager, she doesn't deserve to be left out for the Ratata's to scavenge. Which is probably more than what she'd have done for me. We all cried over Traktorr's death, Gaks took it hard and Cleo and I comforted one another after the bodies were burried. I'm not going to let this happen again. Who'll Ryfuba bring out of the box to replace them? That word now sends bitter feelings through my heart. I'll miss you Traktorr.

Jordan and Ping. Jordan could tell that something that off and when I told her what happened (it still hurts to think about) She gave both myself and Cleo hugs. She can't replace the hole in our hearts, but she can help us heal... at least that's what she said. Ping was confused, I think it's partly due to being in the box for so long, when Cleo told her what happened Ping landed on my shoulder and just sat there. I'm glad to have such great friends as these. We'll carry on your legacy Traktorr.

Jordan and Ping. Jordan could tell that something that off and when I told her what happened (it still hurts to think about) She gave both myself and Cleo hugs. She can't replace the hole in our hearts, but she can help us heal... at least that's what she said. Ping was confused, I think it's partly due to being in the box for so long, when Cleo told her what happened Ping landed on my shoulder and just sat there. I'm glad to have such great friends as these. We'll carry on your legacy Traktorr. We started training. I had to make Ping take point by telling her 'You need to get stronger if you want to help us. And now I think that she's taking things a little too seriously. We did what we did before and swapped out to help the weaker members. Punchinilu redoubled his efforts to bodyguard all of us. I don't feel like writing anymore, I keep looking around expecting to see my avian friend... but it just ends up hurting more when I remember that he's not going to be there anymore. I don't feel like Writing anymore

Day 20

Dear Diary It's not the same without Traktorr, we're doing what we've usually done and returned to our training but something feels missing. I've stopped keeping track of who went out first and who stepped up to protect them. Ping can fulfill the team gap he left, but not the one in our hearts. While the others trained I went to Traktorr's grave, I missed him so much.

Cleo came to join me before long and we just stood over his grave, looking down at it without tears to shed. We shed all we could for him already and all that's left is empty emotions. We didn't even notice Gaks come up behind us until Cleo and I started talking about Traktorr. He saved my life a couple times, I can't forget that. He always watched us go about but never once did he question our decisions, my decisions as Ryfuba lost interest in this adventure.

It was roughly this time that Gaks spoke up. This is the first time I've heard the guy speak, and he blames himself for Traktorrs death. That's wrong, the fault is mine. If I were stronger then Traktorr wouldn't have needed to sacrifice himself for his King. When I get us a flag he will be our standard, a symbol of his sacrifice and loyalty to the end. I didn't realize that I was thinking out loud, I hadn't told anyone that I'd become this world's King, but now Cleo and Gaks know. And then Punchinilu said that he'd be the best royal guard ever and I could only hide behind my fins in shame. I just raised the bar to impossible heights, how am I going to meet expectations now?

What's done is done. Cleo just laughed at me, not in a mean way but more in a 'That makes sense' kind of laugh and told me that I'd make a great 'King' (that time she was poking fun at me) and I promised the three of them that I'd be the best King to ever have ruled, they have my word as a future Empoleon. As long as it's within my power I won't let anyone else suffer the same fate as Traktorr.

We returned to training, a weight off of our shoulders (mine at least), Ping returned to her spot on my shoulder and Jordan is hanging out with Cleo while I help Ping train. Nothing will go back to the way things were, but if we cannot push past this loss then it will drag us down until we eventually meet the same fate as him, and that wouldn't honor his memory at all. Until next time.

Authors Notes: And another set of Raisin's journal is here for ease of access. I hope you enjoyed the Journal!


	3. Days 21-30

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, please support them! Raisin's Journal is based off of TFS's Platinum Nuzlocke that's currently ongoing, posted here for convenience sake, please support TFS!

Day 21

Dear Diary

I start the journal the moment I hit play

We returned to the hideout, it's time to end this. It's time to avenge Traktorr! We found their leader, my rage is making my hands shake too much, I'll have to come back when I've calmed down a bit (and after a few corpses have been made) There were so many bubbles that there was an inch of water on the ground. Punchinilu died doing what he promised, being my bodyguard. Cleo distracted the skuntank while Ryfuba helped me regain my strength and then... She died, my heart broke in four when I saw her body go limp. Gaks looked at me, then jumped out to distract it further as Ryfuba used a second potion on me. Three of us died fighting the leader. I am a failure of a King who couldn't protect his subjects. I failed Punchinilu and Cleo, Gaks still blamed himself for Traktorr's death. And now they're all gone. Ping landed on my shoulder and nestled my jaw, sensing my pain and grief. And then Jordan came up with tears in her eyes. All she wanted to do was be friends with everyone, and now we're what's left. Where did the trainer go? I'm not done yet.

We buried them, as I lowered Cleo's body (I was the only one big and strong enough to do it) into the grave, I was hit with emotions that confused me. She was with us since near the start of the journey, and I hoped to see the end with her. Punchinilu, you put the group ahead of yourself regardless of the danger. I failed you as King, and as friend. Gaks, I didn't know you well as you mostly kept to yourself, but you were in pain and I stood aside, letting you endure it all by yourself.

I stayed by the graves with Jordan and Ping as Ryfuba went to the Pokemon center to replenish our numbers, I failed my team not once, but twice now. I won't deserve my crown if I fail them for a third, I'd rather go into exile after that than live with the shame.

Narkama, Gilly and Poppi Roxx came to greet us by the graves. I couldn't look them in the eye, this is my fault, we underestimated their leader and it cost us greatly. I don't feel like writing anymore, I need to go mourn

Day 22

Dear Diary

Another day, more training. Narkama, Gilly and Poppi Roxx are so far behind that it'll take awhile to get them caught up. When we were burrying our companions... and Cleo... yesterday he said something poetic. I have one I want to write down: A price has been set, of three precious lives, and death will come to Team Galactic. I'm not much of a poet, but I felt the need to say it.

Ping is taking her training much more seriously, of course after several hours we had to stop and head back to town. While we were resting Ryfuba got a bike and that Cynthia lady came back and gave him an egg. I'll just be taking that, nothing personal Ryfuba, I'd rather someone with emotion handle something so precious like this. I would have happily given this to Cleo if she were still around, I can't think of any sweeter Pokemon than her. I still have the Pokeball necklace I gave her, just to remember her by.

Curiously once I took the egg Gilly vanished, his Pokeball doing that thing where it warps them to the PC. Ryfuba seems to be enjoying his new bike, it's great to see him excited about something. It's just sad that he doesn't get excited about Pokemon, I'll follow him to the ends of the earth.

When we saw Ryfuba next he was coming out of the Pokemart with a bag of super potions, I can't figure him out. On one hand he doesn't seem to care about being alive, yet other points he's devastated whenever someone dies. These two people won't let us leave town unless we do something first, I have half a mind to raspberry at them, but ultimately decided against it. It's not worth the time or the effort, not with Team Galactic on my mind. I didn't know what happened until Ping let out a screech, Ryfuba dug himself a pit and fell into a cavern that was mere feet from the surface. I looked around at the buildings... what's keeping them from collapsing through the floor? Jordan found some rope and we fashioned it to something sturdy before climbing down just in time as Ryfuba started running off like a child at christmas. Does he have wonderlust?(edited)

And then he's digging at the wall with a fury. And again, I guess we'll just stand guard for wild Pokemon as he digs? I'm so confus- and now there are bubbles, why not? I don't know what time it is down here, but it feels like the time I normally stop for the day. Thinking about it, I haven't gone back into my Pokeball since I evolved. Well, I need to focus on staying alert.

Day 23

Dear Diary We're finally out of the cavern, I never thought that I'd miss the sun so much. I think I might be claustrophobic with how I disliked being down there. We wandered around for awhile before Ryfuba slathered a tree in honey, what a waste of good honey. I wonder what it tastes like? We set up camp by the tree and talked while Ryfuba kept playing with his watch before taking a nap. I wonder how hard he's taking all this? I've been a bit bitter towards him lately, I should make it up to him.

So I gave him a Poketreat, humans like Poketreats right? I had to make sure he knew it was me who gave him it so I woke him up, I don't think that helped things at all. Humans are strange creatures. Ping stayed on my shoulder, occasionally nestling me. Jordan would know when I was thinking about Cleo or Punchinilu because she'd come and give me a hug. She's the best, I don't want anything to happen to either of my new friends.

Narkama doesn't seem that interested in bonding with the downtime we have. And we're done, Ryfuba packed up camp and we returned to our training, this time Narkama is hiding behind Ping. Just what the heck is he doing, whenever this happens nobody seems to remember fighting?

We ran into one of Prof. Rowan's assistants, and he gave us an XP share, I don't know how this works but apparently it's supposed to help our weaker members get stronger faster. So let's make use of that shall we! Narkama's getting it because I'm getting tired of forgetting fights! And he's still doing it. At least he's not forcing me to put my egg in danger (Yes it is mine now, not Ryfuba's) and if he did I have a metal claw for just the occasion. I wonder how long until this little guy hatches? Every time I come back from 'spacing out' I check on the egg, waiting for the time that Narkama makes me break it.

Ping seems distraught, I'm going to have to stop for now and figure out what's wrong.

Day 24

Dear Diary I've been trying hard not to think about them, but sometimes I can't help but ask for Cleo, Traktorr, or Punchinilu on occasion, ripping old wounds wide open. How can I be King if I can't conquer my own feelings? Narkama and Ping are training, Ping is the best Zubat I've ever met... albeit a clumsy one. I'm sitting here with the egg writing this down, I hope it can't read through the shell... No that's silly, of course it can't.

Ping and Narkama are training like normal when out of the blue he evolved, Ryfuba took something from him and gave it to Poppi Roxx, and now it's her being swapped out for Narkama and... He's actually pulling his own weight! I thought he was going to be a dead weight for the entire adventure! And now he's glaring at me, I didn't say anything! This continued for a time until Ping returned to body-guarding the weaker members(Poppi Roxx) for training.

While the others Trained Jordan and I would just talk, mostly about how life was before... Team Galactic. Just thinking about them fills me with anger and regret. I never wanted to be more alone than right then, but I do appreciate that Jordan's letting me vent. Eventually we returned to town and Ryfuba just rode around on his bike. My fins shake with excitement, there's a crack on the egg, whatever it is is hatching! It hatched into a Togepi, and I don't care, it's beautiful. A newborn Prince for a King like me. Ryfuba came over and my worry shot through the roof, he's going to give him a strange name and I'll have to deal with it. Fulton. Could have been much worse, but Arceus take me if I'm letting Ryfuba take Prince Fulton from me. We're going on an adventure little guy.

Day 25

Dear Diary Why won't the pain go away? We went to go train on a new route and the first Pokemon we encountered was a Machop. Ping swiftly dealt with her and came back to me, comforting me. Jordan simply patted me on the back, saying nothing. She's about half my height but it feels like she's the biggest one among us. A boy burst out of the ground (slowly crawled out) and made what I assume to be ninja noises before challenging us to a battle. I could use a punching bag let's go. That was nice, still haven't gotten it all out of my system yet, I don't know if I ever will. We met a meditite, I clawed it once before Ryfuba caught it and named it Kiiran. That makes... three Pokemon in reserve? Anyways we continued training, I wonder when we'll go back for our newest companion... but who would get PC'd to make room? I don't want anyone to be put away... Let alone Fulton. If Ryfuba thinks I'll let him box Prince Fulton I'll show him a thing or two!

Unless it gets to dangerous for him to continue, then I'd do it myself. Better alive in a machine than dead in the ground. Usually Ping would be taking the lead, but as we're going into a cave I took the front, it's a long shot, but I think we'll be seeing lots of Ground and Rock Pokemon. And the first one we encountered was a Bronzor, a Metal Pokemon. Ryfuba managed to catch it and named it: Gongido. And we're back to the strange names. We encountered another Trainer, Poppi Roxx took point and mopped the floor with her bird Pokemon. As hilarious as it would be, the two of us agreed that turning one of them into a mop would be inPokemane.

We returned to the Pokecenter for the rest of the day, we did a lot of training and I'm happy to say that while no one's on my level, that we won't have a repeat of... Cleo. Fulton's being fussy, gotta go!

Day 26

Dear Diary I think this is the first day since Punchinilu and Cleo's deaths that I haven't felt a weight on my shoulders. Fulton started walking and I must say I've never been prouder of the future Prince. I wonder if they're watching, Punchinilu and Cleo... I bet they would have loved little Fulton. But now they'll never meet... I'll have to tell him about them someday, when he can understand me talking that is.

We finally headed out onto Bicycle road, there are many trainers out here waiting to battle. Time to see how much our training has paid off. Poppi Roxx defeated the first trainer with an earthquake (she called it magnitude, but it felt like an earthquake) The next one she bested by throwing rocks at the bird, her aim was impeccable. We might as well sit back and let Poppi Roxx handle everything (And another earthquake), I think we might have overtrained for this. Rather that than watch more of us die out.

We went back to town to make a stop at the Pokemon center, Poppi Roxx and Fulton were looking a bit tired (learning to walk is tough!) Poppi Roxx continued to mop the floor with the birds (and again the mop remark was made) and- Sorry, had to cut that short, Fulton is still partly inside of his egg and it made it really easy for him to simply roll down hill. he's in my arms now, it's too dangerous to learn how to walk on a slope... I'm an idiot. One of the Pokemon trainers threw out a Shinx and immediately my heart tore in two. Poppi Roxx took care of it quickly (With another earthquake, how is this road still intact?) but now I've lost my enthusiasm, even Fulton's worried about me. The sentiment makes me smile but... this is a pain that'll never leave me.

Finally we made it to the end of the road, I was starting to think that it was endless. None of us needed to try, Poppi got a super potion maybe once the entire trek (Ryfuba's the only one with a bike) We emerged in Oreburgh city, might as well take a stop at the Pokemon center. After the brief stop we returned to Bicycle road, but then went next to the bridge. Time to fight some wild Pokemon!

We met a Gligar, after quite the long fight (she's flying and kept using Harden) until Ryfuba caught it, it seems like Ryfuba only wants to catch the first Pokemon of each route (as long as he hasn't caught one before) what a strange limitation to place upon oneself. He named the Gligar: Ripley. We continued training as we went back to Oreburgh city and went to the PC, I held Prince Fulton tightly. And then he vanishes from my arms, and out comes Ripley. My heart tore in two for a second time and now I hate Ripley. I need to go weep now.

Day 27

Dear Diary More training, and still Prince Fulton is in the box. If I had my way I'd put Ripley back in the box for Fulton... but Pokemon can't use the PC (I tried) so I'll just have to wait until Ryfuba decides to bring him back out. We met an old man who talked about there being two caves, but he's found only one entrance. Is it possible that it's hidden? it could be inside the first cave for all we know... although why you'd name a separate part of a cave something else is mind blowing. We continued training under Bicycle Road with Ping on my shoulder, Jordan commented that I was being a bit harsher than usual and wondered if I needed to talk. I told her no and left to sulk, thankfully she didn't follow me.

I had a chat with Ping instead, well myself really, Ping can't talk and she seems content to just nuzzle me. How often does my heart need to break before there's nothing left to break? I wish I could recall all that I said, but as I let out my frustrations they left my mind, unable to recall any of them. We went into another cave, Ryfuba sprayed himself with some sort of foul spray and went back to town to buy more of it. Telling us to wait outside the cave for him to come back. With him smelling like that I don't imagine any Pokemon would want to attack him, let alone jump to his defense. When he came back we set out to locate the secret entrance. Ryfuba fell through the wall and we leaped in after him, Ripley jumping onto the back of my head, shaking in terror. If she jumped on my face I would have raspberry beamed in surprise, still did... but she's still there.

We encountered a Gibble and after a few pecks Ryfuba threw a strange Pokeball, it was black and green and caught it. I face palmed at the name: The Gibbler. That's probably the worst name ever... can I make it so that Ryfuba giving anything a name is outlawed and punishable by being permanently PC'd? I wonder if Ryfuba will swap anyone out for it.

Day 28

Dear Diary Nothing like waking up in the Pokemon center, I don't know where Ryfuba went for the night but I hope it was somewhere nice. Just because I'm mad at him for putting Fulton in the PC doesn't mean that I want the boy to die, what kind of Pokemon would I be!

First thing Ryfuba did was swap out Ripley with The Gibbler... where did he get the sunglasses? When I asked the answer was 'don't worry about it', but I'm going to worry about it! What is in that PC!? If Fulton even safe in there!?

Time to see how well The Gibbler (Why is he referring to himself in the third person?) fares in combat. His Dragon Rage burns bright... but why is he shouting 'yor-tul-shul' every single time? There are some Pokemon in this world that I will never understand. But that is to be expected if I'm to become their King.

We went back to town, Ryfuba heading to the store and the rest of us visiting graves. Poppi Roxx and I had a chat, she didn't know Cleo or Punchinilu as well as I did but she knows them better than Jordan. And while I appreciate that Jordan's let me cry on her, it's nice to talk with someone who knew the Pokemon we lost. Ping snuggles my neck while resting on my shoulder. Never change Ping.

After paying our respects we went out and The Gibbler and I engaged in a double battle. The Gibbler started up a Sand storm and I had to back off, Poppi Roxx took my place as she can't get hurt by it. The sandstorm stopped almost immediately as the Chimchar taunted The Gibbler... who then went off on a tangent which ended up in Dragon Rage going literally everywhere. I had to dive tackle Ryfuba to make sure he didn't get hurt.

The Gibbler took on the next trainer's Pokemon. He was doing his 'yor-tul-shul' thing when the Geodude set off a massive earthquake. The Gibbler fell into the earth and then it closed up behind him. I went out and killed it, I've lost so many friends already that I refuse to let anymore die. I then killed the trainer's next Pokemon just to be sure. Murder is met with the death penalty. There isn't even a corpse to bury. We didn't know The Gibbler for long and sure he was annoying, but I was hoping to avoid any and ALL casualties. Ripley came back out and life went back to normal. Only with three less Pokemon in the world

Day 29

Dear Diary Jordan started training with us, imagine my surprise. I was starting to think that she was a pacifist but it turns out that I was kinda right? She doesn't enjoy fighting but she doesn't want to sit around and watch us die. She doesn't want another Cleo, Punchinilu or The Gibbler. I think she's doing this at my expense, I've witnessed the death's of everyone in this group.. sometimes I wish Ryfuba would put me into the PC, that way I could be reunited with my adopted son somewhere safe.

Jordan and I tagged in and out, I'm still the strongest member of the team... although I don't know if that's anything to brag about given what I've had to endure. I'll unify all Pokemon and forge a working, two way alliance with the humans instead of how it is now. Now Pokemon are dying, maybe Ryfuba could be useful afterall... I hope he won't hold it against me that I'm hijacking this adventure. I don't think he'd even notice.

But first, we must train. Not just combat prowess, but team cohesion. I'll plan out a few exercises for us to repeat a bunch, I just hope that everyone would humor me. Nothing would be worse for a monarch than to have his subjects not follow him.

Things could be going better, but they could be going worse. Nobody's died yet, that's about it. Narkama isn't interested in anything, Ripley's too scared to let go of the back of my head, Ping is Ping, Poppi Roxx and Jordan are helping me with the dismay. Neither of them can ease the ache I feel, how am I going to make this group work?

Finally Ripley is elsewhere, Narkama is somewhere, Ping is on my shoulder. I don't think I could ever get her to do more than what she's already doing. Poppi Roxx and Jordan are standing at attention, we're chatting while I'm writing this down. It might be the recent deaths, but I don't feel confident in the others... But I can't let them know that's how I really feel, it would tank morale and make things even worse inside and outside of combat.

For now we'll go back to what we were originally doing, but I made it clear that I wanted things to change, I'd just have to give it some thought. I think my paranoia showed through but I don't know how many more I can lose before I go from benevolent King, to unruly Tyrant.

I miss Cleo, so much

Day 30

Dear Diary I've been on the road for a month now, time sure flies... and there are seven dead Pokemon clinging to my soul. Thankfully I finally managed to convince most of the others to take part in the teamwork exercises I've put together. By most I mean Narkama can't be bothered and Ping is still Ping. Jordan and Poppi Roxx were already with me. The main issue was Ripley. The girl's a coward, no two ways about it... I can't afford to have anyone freeze and end up dying.

Occasionally a wild Pokemon would attack us... each attack was just an improv training session. it went over well I've got to say. Interestingly enough Ping was the most enthused to follow along, almost like she's trained herself to follow me... she doesn't even respond to Ryfuba! Needless to say that I was confused, but also proud to be worthy of her loyalty. Thankfully she can't read(?) so she doesn't know what I'm writing down, it would make things increasingly awkward. I don't like having my personal thoughts being read out by others.

I feel slightly bad for Ryfuba, here we are, Pokemon all doing something together and he's off on his own doing his own thing, what does he do in our downtime? Right now it's just thoughts, but maybe I could help him out of his anti social bubble? if he's anti social that is, for all I know he's leading events and making friends with everyone we meet... Re-reading that I don't feel remotely like that could be the case.(edited)

Had to put down my Diary, Ping was upset by something and I had to check it out. It was a Starley, dazed from hitting a tree so I sat with it in my lap until it was ready to leave. Just because I'll be a King doesn't mean I can't be mindful of my subjects, that's an ignorant king. I didn't say anything during our time together and I get the feeling that the Starley couldn't speak either. While I was occupied with the Starley (and realized that it couldn't speak) I came to a decision: When I become King, all Pokemon will learn to speak, read and write. I'll have to write up a whole law system and... I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. I'll have some advisers help me devise a functional monarchy while the permanent system is being worked on.

Ping definitely Understands me, but I can't understand her, actually I haven't heard a single sound from her... with her always on my shoulder you'd think I'd pick up on that but now that I think about it... she might be mute. Suddenly everything makes sense, she isn't good at navigation because she can't use Echo location. But she can get around well enough for a fight, but when she isn't fighting she's on my shoulder because she trusts that I won't ever hurt her. Every day I learn something new about my companions, or maybe I'm looking too far into this, this is what Diaries are for afterall. I'll have to put my thoughts to bed for now, it's time for another round of teamwork building and as the instructor I can't be absent for even a second.

Authors Notes: Sorry for how long it took me to get this out here, my bad! We're almost up to date and I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Days 31-40

Raisin's Journal: Days 31-40

Disclaimer!: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and Raisin's Journal is based off of TFS's Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke, please support them!

Day 31

Poppi Roxx woke me up early, she wanted to talk so I obliged her. Listened to her speak is more accurate. Apparently I've been very obvious with my misery despite my best efforts to hide them... Punchinilu, Cleo. Ping was sleeping on my shoulder so she didn't hear our conversation. But in the end Poppi Roxx offered to be there if I ever needed her, I thanked her for the offer and she... tried to courtesy? with a knowing look in her eye... Courtesy's like that are used only in the presence of royalty... Does she know what I aspire to be? impossible, I've only told Punchinilu, Cleo, and Gaks about it, and they're dead now. I don't know if Ping knows too, let alone the significance of royalty, but it might just be my imagination

Since I was already up I spent the remainder of the pre morning setting up more training, a nearby ponyta helped me set it up before continuing on her way. What a kind soul, I hope we meet again someday. If Poppi Roxx thinks I'll treat her differently now that she might know my secret, she's wrong. She is one of my subjects and companions, I'm not going to let her slack off or fall behind on my watch. And that includes Narkama... When will I have enough of his respect to at least try training with us? it's infuriating.

Our camp is getting quite the attention from the wild Pokemon, not attacking but observing the goings on. Ryfuba is still asleep. I tried waking him up but there's only so many bubbles I can raspberry at him before I worry he'll drown. He is determined to stay asleep, and it's not worth trying to wake him up.

I think I saw the Starley from yesterday, perched up in a nearby tree preening itself. It feels so nice, there's no conflict, everyone is calm and relaxing. If I could keep things like this I would. And then Ping evolved, right on my shoulder. That woke Ryfuba up, not nearly drowning. It took an hour for Ping to get off of me, she kept trying to sit on my shoulder but now she's too big for that. So instead she's sitting on my shoulders. Plural.

A few hours later Ping finally decided use her newly improved sight to fly around, she's no expert as she hasn't had the practice with prolonged flight, but helping her learn how to do just that became my new priority. partly because I don't like being crushed but mostly because she can finally do it, she doesn't need to rely on echo location to fly anymore and we can phase out that weakness. I wonder if I can teach her how to read... maybe not now though, I rather like having her with me and unable to read what I'm writing.

I don't like the sudden change of evolution, the sudden change in a Pokemon's life when they've become accustomed to their life up to that point. Even I was thrown off by my initial evolution. But it allows us to do things we could never have dreamed of doing before! I'm taller and more regal, I doubt anyone could take a piplup seriously as king. Bidoofs are making a dam nearby, Starleys are making nests in the trees... What is happening, why're they here? Maybe one of them can talk?

It took some serious digging, but I finally managed to find a Wild Machop who could speak and asked her. It was quite the discussion but in the end, they're here because they feel safe here. Could this be... the start of my Kingdom? Ping was the first to notice that I was nervous, followed shortly by Jordan and Poppi Roxx. What should I tell them? I need time to process, is this the start of my Kingdom? am I going to be a King so soon? I wish Fulton were here... I wish Cleo and Punchinilu were here, they'd be happy... I think?

Day 32

Today is the day we left. We've spent at least a week here doing nothing but train, I hope it's enough. The wild Pokemon were sad to see us go but I promised on my honor that we would return, hopefully everyone gets along in this time.

We moved towards a cave to the east and Dawn caught up to us, she and Ryfuba had a chat. She showed him her closed hands and told him to pick one. I decided to stay silent, as I want to see how this'll unfold. He picked left and she gave him something... I think it was her number? I nudged him softly, I didn't say anything... but if this goes somewhere I'll be happy for my trainer.

He used it and an old man came up... I can't help but feel sad for Ryfuba, he doesn't seem sad, as if he were expecting it... am I missing something? I'll have to swipe what Ryfuba got sometime later and see for myself.

 _Hastily scrawled in between entries_ Turns out it's a machine of some kind with a single button on it that says 'ping a trainer in your area' well that solves that.

I singlehanded bested the trainer's Pokemon, after the fight we went back and found a path none of us saw before. And it lead to a whole other area with trainers and... land bridges!? I wish I knew these were here! I wouldn't have needed to ask the local Machops a favor for a trust building exercise I had planned. But they were happy enough to help, the bridge we made is still there even. Oh right, We encountered a trainer shortly after finding the bittersweet bridges and again and... I had to walk away when a Luxio came out, I knew I'd see more but I wasn't ready, when will I be ready?

Poppi Roxx took my place and offered me her support afterwards, it gave me the strength to put my mask back on and lead our group through the new area. Trainer after trainer, we haven't seen a single wild pokemon here yet, I guess there's so many trainers here that they've scared them all off. And they're close to our camp as well... I hope they don't disrupt what I-we started, I'd kick them out of the entire route.

Jordan seems to be having fun, one thing I've noticed is that she likes dancing. In her off time she's either with someone from the team (Narkama has this aura that keeps people away from him) or dancing on her own, sometimes I'd watch as I had nothing else to do but it's nice to see that at least someone's happy simply being alive. I envy her, but also happy for her at the same time.

Ripley and a Budew got along so well (cowering together from a rock that landed nearby) that the Budew actually decided to throw itself at one of Ryfuba's Pokeballs and let itself be caught. While Refuba was naming it we were cleaning the fear spores off of Ripley (Have you tried putting water on a ground type?) I kept my ears open to hear the name: Doink? We are really back at the strange name phase... You were doing so well Ryfuba!

Wild Bibarrel is trying to drown Ripley, gotta go!

We eventually turned back and went for the cave, who knows how far this route actually goes. I don't want to dishearten myself from the possible eviction that might happen sometime in the future. I'll protect my Kingdom with all I have!

The cave is much darker than the others we've been in previously, it's a bit unnerving but I managed to keep a strong face for the others. Onward we go I guess. I won't have much chance to wyte as it's so dark in here.

We then ran(?) Into a strange man who went on about the origins of the region we call home... I don't really care much about history (especially with how boring he sounds) but he's blocking the way forward so we have no choice but to listen... we actually left and came back later and he picked up where he left ofgf, he really wants us to hear what he has to say. Once he said his piece about human spirit and how it seems to have corrupted the world(?) he pushed past us. I sent him packing with a few powerful raspberries.

We reached the end of the cave... that man was literally a minute from the exit, I hope we don't see him again, I don't think I could take this level of irritation again. Lots of bridges with trainers in the middle, as if they were soldiers blocking our path to the crown! I was thinking of the Pokemon at our campsite and I'd be lying if I didn't say that it made me feel more regal.

Day 33

Good news, we managed to clean all the spores off of Ripley. Bad news, her water phobia got worse. At least she's not trying to grapple the back of my head to avoid any chance of me raspberrying at her. Count the good not the bad.

More training with trainers, unfortunately due to my paranoia I took the lead on all of them and- Ping landed on my shoulders again, and she doesn't seem like she wants to leave. At least Ripley isn't- Don't speak to soon. Apparently someone opened a bottle of water and she panicked, I'm writing this on my back because I can't stand up anymore from the weight. Jordan and Poppi tried to help but I just couldn't keep my balance with them there.

We ran into a Buneary. Or she ran into Ryfuba and the Buneary's trainer came up soon after, thanking Ryfuba for being exactly there to block her. And then she introduced herself as a Pokemon contest judge. I wonder what type of contest she judges, tournaments probably. She told us to stop by the contest hall later so she could "Judge- I mean thank you, sorry it's habitual."

An old man stopped us and told us to pick either the gym or the contest, I think we'll do both just out of spite... even though I don't know what type of contest we're talking about (not Pokemon battles that's for sure)(edited)

First stop the Pokemon center... and there was one of those clowns looking freaky. It's not just me, his makeup definitely screams 'I'm going to eat you later', I'd rather not speak to it if we have to. Ryfuba no! I tried pulling him away a few times but it didn't work... and then he went on about how We'll have fun too. I then doubled my efforts and yanked Ryfuba away before anything bad could happen. It gave me a strange look so I bubble beamed it to show that I mean business. No child kidnapping on my watch.

We were kicked out of the Pokemon center... WE were kicked out of the Pokemon Center, not the creepy clown thing that's absolutely terrifying. If I met it down in an alley I know a few metal claws that wouldn't be scared.

We met someone who's rather... enthused about the Pokemon Boxes inside of the PC, she rambled then rambled about how she's rambling and then rambled about her rambling about her rambling and I don't think I need to continue. She eventually introduced herself as Bebe and then offered Ryfuba an Eevee... but our party was full so somebody... has to get... PC'd.

Ryfuba went to the Pokemon center, I waited outside with the others. Narkama doesn't care about social interaction and the others are staying with me. I don't know what's worse, being in there watching Ryfuba put someone in the PC, or watching one of my friends vanish out of thin air. Ping, ping vanished before my eyes and another part of me died. Why is there a hard limit on six, why can't we all be out and about!? Jordan gave me a hug and Poppi Roxx patted me on the back, I can't imagine either of them being PC'd.. Who'd help me with these episodes if they vanish?

Bebe explained that she knows a friend who raises Eevee's, will the Eevee be like what I used to be? The very first thing the Eevee did was curl up in Ryfuba's arms, excited to be in a new home with a new trainer and... why do I feel De'ja vu? Ryfuba looked at it, clearly at a loss of words before naming it: Vaporeon. I can't help but feel insulted, I think I'd rather have one of Ryfuba's trademark names than be named after my evolution!(edited)

And while Vaporeon was snuggling with me she vanished and Ryfuba came back with Ping... I'm not sure how to feel about this, on one hand I'm glad that Ping's back.. .but on the other was Ping swapped out just long enough to have Eevee given to Ryfuba? this is a strange world we live in.

We made a stop at a daycare and we were let loose... I don't know if that's within the laws of the town but that's what Ryfuba told us to do, so we hung out with some of the children for awhile. When Ryfuba called us back he was disappointed at the lack of mayhem with the children while I was proud of us. Ripley only panic hugged me twice! I'm proud of us for not destroying the daycare like I did with the Pokemart almost a month ago.

After that we made a stop at a- * _too much drool to make out the rest of the entry*_

After that we made a stop at a berry bakery, they pulled out an enormous cake and the combined might of it's sight and aroma had me drooling all over my dairy, I hope I didn't destroy any of my previous entries!

They offered to let us cook and I about lost it, my whoops were accompanied by bubbles, lots and lots of bubbles, and then we were told we needed something first before we could be allowed to cook and when Ryfuba apologized for not having the Poffin case my excitement turned into deep disappointment instantly. Jordan gave me a single pat on the back while the rest are trying to hide their laughter.

I ran out yelling 'you'll never catch me alive', but then I was recalled via Pokeball and forced to sit down while Ryfuba's mother fessed with the two of us. Trainer and Pokemon (at least I won't suffer alone) But it wasn't as bad as Ryfuba's attempt at showmanship back then, in fact I think she brought out my regalness rather well while Ryfuba is fidgeting with his tux.

The cape is the best part, it makes a woosh sound every time I spin around... I think I could get used to this (as long as it isn't Ryfuba picking my costumes!) I overheard some of the other contestants talk and heard that Keira is actually the gym leader, now what the old man from earlier said makes a lot of sense. Gym leading is a fulltime job, and if I were to hazard a guess with how long Ryfuba's mother fessed with us, so are these contests.

Unfortunately I couldn't keep my 'costume' (I really wanted to keep the cape) as we left the coliseum to explore the town and found a church, is it to Arceus? is this one of the few things that humans and Pokemon share in common? I could use this as a bridging point between my Kingdom and the human world. And almost everyone was shouting when we talked to them, even though Ryfuba kept his voice as low as possible.

The only one who was quiet was the lady in the dress at the end talking about mind and other psychic nonsense. Maybe Narkama would like this church? nope, I bet he's already read all of their minds and deemed them not worth his time. I need to go simmer for a time.

Day 34

Dear Diary  
We visited the Poffin shop, we still weren't allowed to make any poffin cakes and nobody told us how to get a Poffin case so that we could make our own... I think it's a conspiracy!

After taking a walk we visited someone's home and talked to the lady there. She said that I adored Ryfuba and I couldn't help but let out an involuntary chuckle. I don't 'adore' Ryfuba, I used too, now I pull him around with us while he plays with his Pokewatch.

A news lady barged in and pushed a microphone into Ryfuba's cheek and asked that he tell her viewers a word about me. He managed to get out two words before getting cut off and the news lady ran off. I'm still trying to understand what she was all about, I don't think anyone knows what that was about.

Turns out this isn't a house, it's a clubhouse. and the chairman is making my mouth drool with talks of poffin cakes and- I would like to apologize, he gave Ryfuba a poffin case and I might have acted a bit unbefitting of a king.

We went back to the Poffin bakery (not fast enough in my opinion, the cakes smell so good!) and Ryfuba started making some Poffin cakes. Us Pokemon aren't allowed to bake which is discrimination and- no, they have a point... The Pokemart comes readily to mind.

It didn't take very long, a good half hour maybe? And then Ryfuba set at making another Poffin cake, is he going to make one for each of us? I can't help but feel proud for my Trainer, it's moments like this that reminds me why I like him as much as I did. I wonder what changed, Ryfuba used to care about our fights, now not as much anymore... is it because he doesn't need to try because we're so strong? Then why did seven of us die? I need to put my Diary down for a time.

He only made two, one for me and one for Ping. I tried giving mine to Jordan but it turns out that I scarfed mine down without realizing it. She laughed at my expense and told me not to worry about it. Jokes on her, I'm going to do it anyway.

Before we left we were assaulted by the reporter from before, asking Ryfuba about how he felt about poffins. He only got one word out before she ran off... She's not really good at her job, even the camera man knows it. I feel very sorry for that man.

We went back to the Colosseum place where Ryfuba's mother set us up. Ryfuba signed us up and the staff helped us into our costumes (Thank Arceus for that, I don't want to know how Ryfuba would have messed up my cape!) Ping kept trying to come with me to the stage but we had to stop her and it tug at my heartstrings. She wants to stay with me... what a loyal companion she is, through thick and thin. Poppi Roxx and Jordan wished us luck with the Beauty contest, a proper category for royalty.

I was nervous and so was Ryfuba, the rest of the gang managed to get to some seats set aside for people close to the contestants, I could think of no better place for them to be. We were introduced one at a time and the crowd cheered for each of us. I hope I won't do too badly, this is my first contest afterall.

We had 60 seconds to put finishing touches on my costume. Heedless to say that I didn't let him touch my costume, so he put accessories around me like trees and a flag. With the first round over we move onto the dance competition... I don't know how to dance but apparently we're supposed to follow the lead dancer's lead, here goes nothing!

Everyone got a turn to be the lead, my only hope was to make sure I looked amazing but also unable to be copied. The others don't have capes. The judge then announced that I was in the lead and I am starting to sweat, not from exhaustion but from nerves, I can't choke here!

The only real spectacular move I have for acting is bubblebeam. And it was the slowest bubblebeam I've raspberried, it pretty much was a regular bubble, Dexter seemed to love it. The first round ended and it's time for the next act of this acting contest. Thinking quick I empowered my beak with peck and jabbed at the air fast enough to leave a pattern... I just hope it looked great. Jordan(the judge) seemed to like it, but no voltage (whatever that does) I don't like repeating myself, but I think that Bubblebeam is my best shot, so I did it again. And lastly I used metal claw, leaving marks in the air to show off my royal dominence.

With the contest over it's time to be judged... I hope I did well!

Second place. It was the dance section wasn't it? I feel like I did so well! It looks like the others are celebrating my placement, I'm going to put this down for now

Day 35

Dear Diary  
We've finished celebrating my second placement in the contest late last night, we were wandering the town when we met someone who was looking for the Contest Centre then offered to take us to it because he assumed we were new. I guess he wasn't at yesterday's contest!

As fun as that was, we need to go back to training, route 208 here we come! (I still haven't taken off my cape.. this is a different one from yesterday) and then after just two battles Ping Evolved! She became much smaller and gained a set of wings. She proudly flapped her new wings and I couldn't help but feel proud of her, she's been with us from early on.

With ping on my shoulder (She's now small enough for that as long as she keeps her wings to herself) we continued training. Ping seems really happy that she can return to how things were before her evolution into a golbat. And then Poppi Roxx evolved the very next fight, I'm guessing that everyone was on such an emotional high yesterday that everyone leaped ahead, ready for evolution. Just like with Ping I can't help but feel pride for Poppi Roxx.

We returned to town for a stop at the Pokemon center to recover. Evolution takes a lot out of a Pokemon. We spent a bit of time talking and helping our two newly evolved companions get used to their new bodies. We didn't have much time before we went to go check out the Pokepark, Ryfuba took Jordan and the rest of us kinda meandered, none of us are really kept in our Pokeballs anymore so I don't understand what's the rush of taking a walk with Ryfuba, I do that already!

I don't know what Jordan and Ryfuba are doing, but this is a nice relaxing time for us... it's not often that we sit back and rest. I should keep that in mind for the future. Although now is the time that Narkama decided to start training, I wonder what's gotten into him and why it's making my blood boil.

Occasionally I could see Ryfuba and Jordan throughout the park, occasionally playing and such... I hope Ryfuba spends time with the rest of us, he hasn't shown this much interest in us in a long time. It was now that I took off my cape, unsure why. At least he's spending time with the Pokemon who doesn't get to do much, I didn't realize this but I was starting to worry if she was starting to think that she was a burden.(edited)

I think they got lost, I keep seeing them occasionally trying to find their way around. And then they ended up in a different part of the park that I didn't even think was accessible from here. Poppi told me her concerns and I could sense Ping's worry, but I reassured them that if they needed us, they would call. We can make sounds so they aren't truly lost, but I don't want to risk getting separated from the group trying to find them.

Finally they found us at the entrance. I don't think we'll ever come back, Jordan seems stressed about the whole thing but I'm sure she'll be okay. We made our way to the gym and got a winded explanation about how the gym worked from the greeter... why's it so hard to get a battle with the gym leader?

A Misdreavus kept splitting it's pain with me... it was a strange yet painful feeling but I won because I've already been hurt beyond what this thing could ever do to me. Jordan patted me on the back, I think she read the entry... I need to keep vigilant! We'll have to come back tomorrow, everyone's tired and I could do with some rest.

Day 36

Dear Diary  
It's time we conquered the third gym for our adventure, ghosts don't scare me! Wait, the rug moved locations and now has a different symbol? how often are these swapped out and does anyone get lost in here?

We found the correct door not long after and continued onward to the next room, we must be on guard as trainers could be waiting for us anywhere. And they were. I don't think there were more battles than the other gyms, but it definitely feels like it.

I continued to lead the charge into the gym, Poppi Roxx and Ping are still getting used to their new forms so there's no reason for me to let them take my place. Another mat, meaning there's another door somewhere with the matching symbol.. I think the man from yesterday said that if we took the wrong one we would end up at the beginning, how annoying.

The dark is making it difficult to write, but I'll manage. I tried raspberrying but instead out came water, for a moment I thought it was Watergun but then I noticed the salty aftertaste... Brine! even better! With Bubble Beam and Brine I'll best all challenges! Until I get hydro Pump, I really want Hydro Pump.

And then we ended up at the beginning, For Arceus's sake I think it was the last one! Ah well, everyone seems tired so we'll go back and take a brief break... I hope we won't have to fight our way through again.

The marks changed, but thankfully the trainers aren't battling us again, looks like they don't get to rest until after we're done... wait then does that mean those two we beat yesterday haven't been off the clock yet? Ridiculous! That'll change when I'm King!

And then we ended up at the beginning again, to Arceus with this! I need some time to blow off some steam. We went to some of the other routes to train, next time we go in there we will find the Gym leader and we will win!

There are people blocking the ways out on some of the paths, refusing to let us pass. Ryfuba talked to them but they wouldn't budge... I don't remember what they were talking about as I'm writing this way later, after I had a chance to cool down. We not only challenged wild Pokemon, but also trainers we've fought before.

We spent a long time training, Jordan and Ping helping me calm down gradually while Poppi Roxx is getting used to having four arms and two legs. The entire day training actually, Jordan and I had a nice chit chat as the sun set... we'll have to beat the Gym Leader tomorrow so that her trainers can go home and rest.

Day 37

Dear Diary  
We started the day training, but then I evolved. Becoming larger and I could feel my feathers becoming as steel, a crown formed upon my brow and I grew in size. I became an Empoleon. Look out world, for your King has arrived.

I learned pretty quickly that I can propel water out very quickly, almost like a quick attack but instead I'm propelling myself forward with water, The others congratulated me with my evolution, after spending some time getting used to my new size and weight (I can feel the steel all over my body) we went to the gym, it's time we bested it and got our third badge.

We took awhile getting through the maze, but our newfound determination saw us through. There she is, it is time for the ghosts to go back to their resting place.

It was a stomp, the power one gains upon evolution is astonishing, normally I would have struggled with fights like this, but now it's as if the tables were turned... and I was the cause, This is for you guys, Cleo, Punchinilu, Gaks. I'd love to see Dager try to try and eat me now... I need a moment to myself.

We left the gym with a much somber note, and hatred from the staff, understandable as they were here for days.

Ryfuba spent a lot of time cleaning the badges with pride, so he does care. I don't understand this kid at all, we took a walk around the city before moving onto a new route, but before we did we encountered Drokuma, it's been a long time since we've seen him. I'm confident that we'll beat him in a battle (if he wants) and he accused us of keeping him waiting, Ping went out first but his staravia intimidated her, so I took the lead, time to show turtwig- Grottle how far we've come.

I'm starting to think that the Evolution is getting to my head, just like last time. I beat all six of Drokuma's Pokemon and might have gloated a bit. Afterwards I apologized to my companions, but that's no excuse for my behavior.

We continued onto route 209 and immediately got challenged by a trainer, I held myself back from wanting to lord my strength over the others and let Ping fight with her new form, her and Poppi Roxx. It's hard to think that they've not really had a chance to fight in their new forms

And then Ryfuba caught a Roselia while we were training (with Ping's help) and named her: Big Pet'l. Clever but still one of Ryfuba's trademark strange names. I simply rolled my eyes and focused on our training.

After a bit of training we settled down for some fishing, Ryfuba caught a couple on his own! Words can't express how proud I am of him with each time he's caught something. If he got in over his head someone was always there to help him.

With how he's been fishing imagine my surprise when a Goldeen got flung out of the water,everyone was shocked for a time but then Ryfuba saved it with a Netball, he then named it: Unihorn. We took a break after that, We have enough fish for one day.

Day 38

Dear Diary  
I'm the first one up, again. Fine with me it gives me a chance to write without being watched. Ping is sleeping on the ceiling and the others are sound asleep, they'll be up soon, but I wanted to write down some thoughts that've been bugging me. For one, I'm not sure if I am emotionally fit to be King and that was a shocker to think about. My dream is to become King of this world, but not if it means sacrificing what I've been taught and the bonds I've forged. I will not allow myself to become someone to revolt against.

We went back to Route 209 just to walk around and unwind after yesterday's stress generator of a gym. We met a Pikachu who revealed herself to actually be a trainer and challenged us to a battle... I couldn't bring myself to even try stepping up, my thoughts from last night are still on my mind. Poppi Roxx took my place and 'fought' a pichu.

Ryfuba put a keystone in a slot in what seems to be a jumble of stone called the 'hallow tower' nothing happened, we waited for five minutes or so and then left, it's barely worth writing about but it's helping me keep my mind off of things. What would Punchinilu or Cleo have said? I must be strong, for the sake of our friends, new and old.

we fought a few trainers and breeders, the trainers wanted to fight to get stronger, and the breeders simply to teach the next generation how to fight and to get used to being with a trainer. It was a sweet cause so we went easy on them, the breeders. Trainers are challengers to a broken throne.

We left a nice couple, they were a little irritated to bump into us but after our battle we could hear the shouting from a mile away, debating strategy and how lucky the other is to have them and- I think they're better off alone, even though they looked like a great human couple... I think? I'm not a human so I can't tell.

And then we entered into a hollowed building where the dead reside... at least that's what the greeter told us, but regardless we walked around the first floor, someone by the stairs said that we were in the Lost Tower, and that unless if one of us knew Defog we 'had no business on the higher floors', but we went up anyways, and there wasn't any fog(on the second floor at least)

We met someone who panicked and sent out his Pokemon to attack everything, so we stepped in and stopped him and his Pokemon, and then we showed him the way out... he was five steps from the stairs so why was he going on about being trapped?

The third floor was covered in fog, we got a bit lost but then met a Ghastly who showed us the way out and allowed himself to be caught, Ryfuba then named him: Grindango. I don't even, so I'm not going too.

When we got out it was night, so we're going to stop by the Pokecenter and call it a night.

Day 39

Dear Diary  
Starting the day off Ryfuba almost gave me a heart attack, he charged straight at a boulder before swerving around it as if he were born to ride that bike and up a very narrow incline, he came back with a discarded Pokeball and handed me the useless Pokeball... I used to collect these that's right.

We did a bit more training on our way further along the route where we met Drokuma again, usually when we see him he wants to fight so everyone was ready for a battle, except he only wanted to show Ryfuba something 'special' but forgot to bring it with him, and then told us about 'these really cool ruins' where a Defog is hidden in a machine, supposedly. And then he ran off.

Leaving the Pokecenter jordan pointed out that the building next to it had news people inside of it. An entire news network within a shack? we dragged Ryfuba with us as we went to see for ourselves. One of the reporters talked about how tiny they are (which is right, just two people) but has many fans (how big is this town?) and they print their newspapers right in the building (That's where the smell's coming from!)

And then we got a heartscale from having Ping with us(He noted that she was smaller than what he had heard) Is Ping not only a mute, but a runt as well? I petted her to reassure her, I'm big enough for her to sit on my shoulder comfortably.

We talked to an old man who said there was nothing of interest in the small town, besides the ruins, we should go there sometime as everyone seems to think it's so important.

We entered an old person's home and talked to some of the people there, one of them wondered as to how there are eggs suddenly appearing in the Pokemon Daycare. I feel like I should already know the answer to this but I don't, and now it's bothering me, it's bothering me a lot.

And then someone else said that since nobody's ever seen a Pokemon lay an egg it cannot be confirmed that they do... but I came from an egg as did Chimchar and Turtwig... although they've evolved by now so I guess that we Pokemon lay eggs? I don't know how the process works.

Suddenly Ryfuba popped a Party popper, celebrating forty thousand steps taken on our journey. I bet we(the Pokemon) have walked more than that as we've moved about in battles, but that's such a high number for little over a month!

This is such a strange town, the homes are off to the side without roads, meaning that you have to jump down tiny cliffs to get to each one AND get to the rest of the town from each one... Are the residents of this town practically Gogoats? I can't help but shake my head and wonder.

We explored the hard to get around town for awhile before heading to these ruins (and we tried making our way straight there) with ancient lettering... I feel like I know the lettering as it's familiar but I don't know, Ryfuba read the lettering and headed down the stairs with purpose. After a few stair cases we were stopped by a trainer wanting to battle. This gave Ryfuba the time to make sure his thoughts were in order.

It felt like Jordan was playing with fire... figuratively speaking, She took a Magnitude and kept dancing on the geodude that made it. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was worried each time she did that, and then she fell asleep for awhile, I was going to step in but then she woke up and became confused and started hurting herself before falling asleep again. This time Ryfuba woke her up by drenching her in water, rather effective but then... She fell over, bleeding from the eyes, ears and mouth.

That Bronzor was a dead Bronzor. It's just like Cleo all over again, are the Pokemon I care for destined to die? No, I won't let these thoughts consume me again. Jordan was my friend, helped me through so much. Poppi Roxx simply patted me on the back after I vented my rage on the Bronzor. I'll leave what I did up to the imagination, I don't want to think about any Bronzor in general.

We continued on through the ruins, maybe we'll find a good place to bury Jordan in here, at the end of the road we found some Pokeballs... that's it? We lost a member and Defog was all we got!? With a metal wing I destroyed a plate with inscription on it. Who cares about the past if the present is getting hurt by it?

Eventually we made our way to the surface, Jordan deserves a better grave spot than a stinky place people are putting way to much attention in. Poppi Roxx helped me dig the grave, Ping cuddling the body. I think she knew how much Jordan meant to me. And now the only one who's willing to bear my pain is Poppi Roxx. That's a load off of my mind, I feel like a new Pokemon!

Into the ground went Jordan, and out of the PC came Big Pet'l, who immediately began rapping the moment she came out of the Pokemon center. If she only talks in raps I'll get annoyed really quickly, and I've just had to take out my anger once today, don't make it twice please.

I'm turning in early, I don't need this right now.

Day 40

Dear Diary  
Ping and I paid Jordan's grave our respects, Poppi Roxx came as well and we talked about how nothing would be the same without her. It's like Cleo and Punchinilu all over again. They were my closest friends and now they're gone, just like Jordan. After that we followed Ryfuba to a 'Wireless Club union Room', it sounds fake.

But if I've learned anything it's that Ryfuba does what he wants and nothing can change his mind, so he went into the obviously a ploy to take us away from our trainer. And then someone else entered the room and the two had a chat until a large screen appeared with both parties of Pokemon belonging to the trainers, are we going to battle?

We didn't battle, instead Narkama was traded for this new trainer's Zubat and I became immediately became worried, are we being split up? I can't imagine- Ripley is clinging to my head now- splitting the party and sticking us with these... these... commoners! I can't think of any other word to describe them!

Narkama evolved immediately after the trade was complete, did he hate Ryfuba that much? And then he traded Narkama for Poppi Roxx and I couldn't help but be confused, is trading a requirement for certain Pokemon to evolve? Poppi Roxx evolved the moment she changed hands and I know for a fact that she doesn't hate Ryfuba, I don't think I know how she feels about Ryfuba, the best trainer ever.

Ryfuba thanked Grant for the help and left with the party reunited, were they traded away simply for the evolutions? And we left the building a reunited team, Narkama went off to do his own thing but Ping and I decided to stick with Poppi for the time being as she gets used to her new body.

Big Pet'l was too busy rapping to offer helping... if 'big pet'l is now in the house!' cares. We went to the Daycare (I got to play with some of the younger Pokemon) Vaporeon was swapped in in place of Big Pet'l and Ripley was replaced by Gongido... A gonzor... I left before things got bloody.

When everyone left, Poppi Roxx told me that Gongido and Vaporeon were left in the Daycare, Vaporeon will do just fine if I'm not mistaken. Ping nuzzled me and I gave her a little pat.

We left the small town and went north, Ryfuba picked some berries while the rest of us trained. We were attacked by a Scyther and Ryfuba.. I can only explain it as Squee'd as Ping fought it, and then Ryfuba threw Pokeball after Pokeball after Pokeball after Pokeball after Pokeball. I actually lost track, but as the 'fight' dragged on Ping went to rest on my shoulder and I shielded her from the Scyther's attacks with my steel fins, so then it started targeting me as Ryfuba continued throwing Pokeball after Pokeball after Pokeball, he's really determined to catch this one.

When the Scyther finally gave up and got caught Ryfuba screamed so loudly that I'm sure that people in Kanto could hear him. the excited boy almost dropped the pokeball several times trying to come up with a name for her. It took a long time before he could come up with one: Kirxia. I like it, it's better than some of the other one's he's given so any improvement is good for me!

First thing that was done was that we had to chase after Ryfuba as he ran for town and swapped out Big Pet'l for Kirxia, And she was not happy to suddenly have to fight alongside her enemies so soon after. Especially me.

Apparently she's heard about what's happened at our campground and hated that I was making Pokemon into 'weaklings' with my presence, I was silent during her rant, as King I'll need to learn how to deal with the issues of my subjects. After she was done I told her that if she thought I was turning Pokemon into weaklings she could stick around and see for herself if what I'm doing is weak. She agreed and we made a fragile truce.

Ping was nervous throughout the exchange but she trusted in me, It's time we returned to training.

More trainer battles, I took the lead, I need to show Kirxia that I'm not a weakling, and that I don't train weak Pokemon. It'll take awhile but I hope I can gain her trust. A house divided cannot stand.

A double battle and imagine my surprise when Narkama stepped up with me to battle... and then he teleported behind Poppi Roxx and she made her way up, I guess some things never change.

We decided to make camp afterwards, Ryfuba gushing over Kirxia for whatever reason, is Scyther his favorite Pokemon or something?

Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay in getting this out, good news is that the Nuzlocke is over And I've finally gotten over my Procrastination so hopefully I can put this up for everyone who doesn't want to scroll through a massive comment section to find these entries. Thanks to everyone who's read these as I posted them!


	5. Days 41-50

Raisin's Journal: Days 41-50

Disclaimer!: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and Raisin's Journal is based off of TFS's Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke, please support them!

Day 41

Dear Diary  
Ryfuba is riding around on his bike like normal, he really likes biking more than walking, I'm sure that if allowed, he'd bike indoors as well. Ryfuba got dragged into a double battle and none of us are there!

Kirxia and Narkama came out, but then Poppi Roxx took the lead, is she trying to prove something? I don't understand women sometimes.

Someone actually cut away the tall grass to make a safe pathway (I still don't understand why Pokemon seem to only attack people in the tall grass) through the route, but Trainers are still unaffected by this change.

We met some Pokemon Breeders, we were more than happy to show the next generation a thing or two... How old am I? when I was a piplup I didn't really keep track of time prior to my journal keeping, I wonder if Professor Rowan has my records somewhere in his lab. I'll have to check if we ever go back there.

One of the breeders threw out a Togepi and immediately my thoughts turned to Fulton, I miss the little guy, I hope he's faring well inside the PC. I certainty hope that Pico can't touch him.

Poppi Roxx was burned from a previous Pokemon and I was called forth by Ryfuba, awkwardly I did as I was told. I did my best not to be too hard on the little guy, he probably hatched yesterday (Or worse, just before our encounter!)

He tried confusing me and my thoughts went to Jordan and with sheer willpower I broke out after slapping myself out of it. I won't let that happen to me.

Narkama actually teleported us to the Pokemon center upon Ryfuba's command, is that respect I smell? I can't actually smell respect it's... I'll stop writing now.

And then once we were done we were teleported back and entered a ranch where we were challenged to a random fight by one of the ranchers. While I do enjoy a good battle don't these people have a ranch to run? or do they have enough free time to burn? I'm starting to question the quality of care these Pokemon are receiving.

We then met a honey collector(Don't worry, I was confused as well) who said that he wouldn't let us take his honey and now we're fighting... great.

A Staravia appeared and for a moment I thought it was Traktorr before remembering that he was dead, I haven't thought of him in a long time. Our battle was swift, and while I didn't take any damage physically, mentally is another matter.

We saw a lot of Staravia's, I took a deep breath and took on all challengers, I think I might be gaining Kirxia's respect but it's hard to tell, she's just watching me waril- _The rest of the entry is covered in saliva_

Poppi Roxx and Ryfuba got the Lickitung off of me and into a Pokeball after a long time. Pops is now his name, I hope licking everything won't be the norm with him if he's ever brought out.

We returned to town and Ryfuba bought a lot of Greatballs, as in a LOT of greatballs, I don't know how he's possibly holding all of them. We returned to the ruins and the air felt staler than when we were first in there.

An Unknown appeared and Ryfuba threw a normal Pokeball at it, it broke free and attacked me with... energy? Ping charged at it as it attacked me, clearly angry at it for the act. Ryfuba then caught the Unknown with a Greatball and... what a stupid name but it's clearly a joke and it irritates me. Hard R... I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to take a nap for awhile.

Day 42

Dear Diary  
We spent the night in the Pokemon Center, nurse Joy was more than happy to let us spend the night, now we march onto route 210 and challenging what trainers who stopped us.

The rain feels so good on my metallic skin, it's made fighting much easier and calming. And after what I've been through, I really, really needed this.

We found a bunch of abandoned Pokeballs, As this route has a lot of trainers it makes sense there'd be a couple forgotten, malfunctioning Pokeballs.

More training, I don't think the others like the rain nearly as much as I do (Poppi Roxx the least, shocker) Kirxia sliced saplings to make way for the rest of the group, she's still keeping her eye on me but that doesn't really bother me.

Narkama and I entered into a Double Battle, this one is for the long haul, I can see that both trainers have three Pokemon each. Narkama's getting impatient I'll hold off on writing until later.

Narkama took control over Poppi Roxx (what else could he be doing?) and the Raltz used Magical leaf on where he was, but now is Poppi Roxx, it did a number on her but I'm surprised that she took it like a champ.

Ping didn't like that one of our members took a nasty hit and took flight from my shoulder, taking Poppi's place in the front lines. The two of us cleaned up the fight with relative ease

We made it to Veilstone city, some team galactic grunts were waiting outside of a warehouse being shady, but when we confronted them they blocked Ryfuba and said that the warehouse belongs to Team Galactic... I'm going to be keeping my eye on this.

Ryfuba spotted a game corner and sprinted off, looks like Team Galactic will have to wait. Ryfuba went to the prize counter first to see what's available before going out to game... actually this will be perfect for me to go keep tabs on the Team Galactic grunts.

Clowns, never mind I'm now Ryfuba's bodyguard (more so than usual) I'll have no one touch my Trainer on my watch!

Day 43

Dear Diary  
Ryfuba went back to the Gaming Corner to play some more games, he is really into it. I'm sticking around as there are clowns in town and I don't trust any of them.

When I saw the chips I realized something horrible. This isn't an arcade, this is a casino with just slot machines. And Ryfuba is going to waste every dime he's ever made, I don't know what's scarier, the clowns or the ruined life.

My steel crawls as we're so close to one of Team Galactic's hideouts and I'm stuck here protecting Ryfuba from clowns, a mission of equal importance but as Ryfuba's gambling all of his money away it feels like a hollow objective. I wonder what the others are doing? I'll add the destruction of these fowl machines to the list of things to do when I become King.

Kirxia and I had a nice chat about how much of a waste this is, she wondered why I refused to leave Ryfuba's side and I explained to her our precvious encounters with clowns. There's one now, Kirxia offered to keep an eye on him(?) while I watch Ryfuba.

imagine how much my irritation grew when Team Galactic grunts came in and collected from the unused machines, taunting me as they know I can't leave my trainer's side, I hope the others are having a much better time than I am.

Poppi Roxx is writing in a book, is she keeping a journal? Not my place to comment, while I've never been secret about keeping my entries I'd rather have my personal thoughts to myself and myself alone. And then I spotted the second book... why would she need two Journals, has she filled one out already? If she doesn't want to tell me, then I don't need to know.

At least I have Ping to keep me company, she's happy enough just snuggling, I think she thinks of me more as her trainer than Ryfuba. I wonder where Narkama's gone? usually I wouldn't care but with us inside of one of Team Galactic's buildings I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about the well being of everyone.

We spent all day in this 'Gaming Corner', Kirxia came back and gave me her findings, it turns out the clown went around giving everyone balloons, bad jokes and speaking in the most ear grating voice. And then he changed shifts with a Team galactic grunt and the cycle restarted anew. It seems that Team Galactic owns this town, if they know who we are and what we've done we could be in for trouble, Team meeting tomorrow, for now it's too late and I need all the energy I need to stand watch

Day 44

Dear Diary  
Ryfuba finally stopped 'playing' at the game corner! I don't think he even slept while we were there, even making camp inside the casino and taking turns keeping watch. While I was on watch (which all of the shifts had me in addition) Kirxia went to go keep track of the Team Galactic grunts for me, a according to her they were going the grunt work of the town, moving boxes and even gardening. This town must be so deep in their pocket that there's no hope for it. It must be burned to the ground after the residence have been evacuated to other towns and broken from their brainwashing.

We found Dawn by the entrance of the Gym, hopefully the Gym leader is untouched by team Galactic's influence. Apparently while we were training she's been shopping, if she challenges us to a battle and we struggle I'll be hosting a team meeting to discuss this... if we survive that is. While I was writing the Gym Leader came out singing about the joys of the ring. I think Professor Rowan called people like him 'wrestlers'? Which has me a bit concerned, wrestlers are hardly independent and the only people around here that could fund him is Team Galactic. Do they have him by the wallet?

After his 'song' we entered the Gym, and it looks exactly how I imagined a wrestling ring to look... I think? Haven't thought about what a wrestling ring would look like until now. The first fight of the gym, if they're push overs then I'll know they're only here for the money and are part of the Team Galactic problem, and not part of the solution.

Narkama mopped the floor with the Machokes, I don't know how strong Narkama is as I barely see him train, but that doesn't mean he hasn't... does that mean he's surpassed me? If he turns on Ryfuba would I be able to fend him off? I'll need to double my training, even if he irritates me from time to time I'll see that no harm comes to my trainer! Narkama's laughing at me, he's reading my thoughts!(edited)

Narkama continued to mop the floor with all of the Pokemon in here, and I remain unable to tell if he's just to strong for the group, or if they're just weak for him. That and he has the type advantage, probably why he's even allowing himself to fight- Don't be silly Piplup, these whelps aren't worth anyone's time- I blacked out for a moment, and when I came back I was furious.

A Heracross came out and Narkama Teleported behind me and Ping took off... he's controlling Ping! And then Ping proceeded to trounce the Trainer's Pokemon. That settles my concern, they're just too weak, however if I've learned anything it's that the Gym Leader's Pokemon will be much tougher than the rest.

We returned to the Pokemon center to plan our next course of action. The Gym Leader's assistants aren't allowed to go home until we best the Gym Leader, and I'm worried that the leader will be leagues above them, so we decided(Myself, Kirxia and Poppi Roxx) on gonig to spend the rest of the day training. I think we'll be too busy training for me to write anymore so I'll just end it here.

I'll mention the catch in tomorrows entry

Day 45

Dear Diary  
Start of the day, Ryfuba found something and the rest of us were drawn into a Trainer Battle, it wasn't anything special other than putting me to sleep for a few moments.

Ryfuba gave Ripley a razor fang and we set up camp. I recognize those Starley's! It turns out that we've been followed by some of the Pokemon from our previous camp area. They saw Punchinilu and Cleo's graves and wanted to give their condolences. Ping played with the Starleys and immediately I felt off, I'm so used to having Ping on my shoulder that the world feels off kilter now that she's doing something else for awhile, I'm glad she's making more friends.

The starley's followed us around as we went from route to route, I wonder if they'll listen to me like a king? Only one way to find out. I asked them to go to Team Galactic's town and keep an eye on them, and they did as I asked! excitement making me shake as I watched them go. My kingdom started over a week ago, and now we will spread far and wide.

Ping came back to me before long, having seen her new friends off. I petted her and returned to my current companions, it's time to train. Ripley evolved into a Gliscor, hopefully she left her easily spooked nature behind.

We went to the Pokemon center to recover. I wonder how Tank's doing in the box? oh right, we caught him yesterday after I stopped writing. When we left the Pokemon Center we checked out some of the craters, there were meteors and now I know why Team Galactic's here, to study the meteors... but for what? hopefully the Starley I have spying on them can give me more info when they find us again.

I have just been witness to a cruel act. When we entered into a Trainer Battle our opponent threw out a Goldeen... with no water in sight. It flailed about on the ground desperate for water, it died as I was trying to help it. I then slapped the trainer and left with the body, I'll find the water it so desperately needed, even though it's already gone.

We continued down the route, battling trainer after trainer as I carried the corpse of the goldeen, trying to find a lake or a pond for it's last wishes.

Day 46

Dear Diary  
We got up at the crack of dawn and returned to the Gym, the assistants are as weary as I thought they would be. As expected they looked at us with disdain as we made it through the punching bag maze (Why is this a thing?)

Narkama took the lead (It looks like the Gym Leader really needs to GO so things were a bit rushed) and simply laughed at the fighting Pokemon. The Gym Leader informed us that Ryfuba could now use fly outside of battle... but none of us can carry the whole party let along Ryfuba, Ping's tiny!

I've never seen a woman run so fast before, anyways we went to the Team Galactic grunts from days ago and found Dawn who wanted us to team up to deal with them. Count me in. Fighting alongside Dawn... this feels strange.

Poppi Roxx didn't need too, but she Magnitude'd three times in a row, taking out pretty much every Pokemon in the battlefield (there was only one survivor, and it was from Dawn's Pokemon.. thankfully she didn't send out anything else) It turns out we were too late, the Grunts informed us that they moved the stuff in the warehouse to Pastoria city... Now I know where we're going next! Whatever was in that warehouse definitely didn't belong to these goons.

Looker came running, saying that he heard that we were fighting the Team Galactic goons and wanted to help... but he was a little late and when Dawn got mad he got mad and she ran off. Looker really is a special person... Why is his Team Galactic disguise under his arm?

He followed us into the Warehouse, he told us to take everything that wasn't bolted down (and that was) just so that Team Galactic didn't get a chance to use them. And then he gave us a TM called fly... but Ping can already fly, Ryfuba why are you teaching a bat how to fly?

Once we left the city we returned to training, this time inside of a cave and away from prying eyes. We had to flee from every Geodude as they threatened to Self destruct if we got too close... Hopefully we find one or two that won't kill themselves trying to keep us away. It's getting too dark to see, I'll have to continue tomorrow.

Day 47

Dear Diary  
These days are feeling more and more similar, as important as it is to train I don't want it to become mundane and sap everyone's morale. Well today's training session is different, all the Geodudes keep threatening to Self Destruct.

Finally we found something besides a Geodude, I believe it's called a 'Hippopotas' Ripley and it had a nice chat and then Ryfuba caught it and named it Digopotums. I've stopped getting upset about these names. After that we left the cave, I don't imagine we'd ever find anything besides a Suicidal Geodude.

A Kadabra showed up and I finally had a chance to train, I've been letting the others do all the work for awhile now and it's time for me to show that I've still got it. A single Raspberry was all it took, I'm disappointed that it didn't take very long, but also pleased that I haven't fallen behind.

We continued marching through the route, challenging every trainer on the way and training. At least we're making progress forward instead of walking back and forth in a tiny cave, I don't imagine that Fulton would have enjoyed being in there.

We encountered a Bibarel and Ping tried some new tactics to let Ryfuba catch it, but no one but arceus can control the severity of attacks. She was disappointed in herself and hid on my shoulder. I simply patted her head and moved on, next time Ping.

We met a Camera crew who bragged about filming a Gyrados at the lake of rage, which is impressive, they'll attack just about anything that so much as sniffs in their direction. We met a distressed woman just inside of the next town, the day's about over but we promised to help find her key the next day. The Pokemon Center should be more than happy to help her?

Day 48

Dear Diary  
The moment we got up we started looking for the woman's keys, we spent maybe an hour or so searching before Ryfuba's watch picked it up and we homed in on it. She was at the Pokemon center like we thought and once she had her key she ran off, something about taking a shower as she felt filthy.

We ended up passing by her suite and she called out to us, when we came by she gave us a White Flute... can any of us play it? I certaintly can't because... well... flippers. Ping doesn't have hands and Kirxia is more likely to cut it into pieces than play it, and Ripley has pincers... that leaves Narkama and Poppi Roxx. Or Ryfuba could start playing it, that works too.

We tried leaving when a fat man told us that the town the road is having a blackout, I think that means no electricity? We can still train on the route and... nope, he's adamant about not letting us pass, and as I don't feel like becoming a fugitive king I won't force anything.

Another clown. He had to talk through me to talk to Ryfuba, as I stood in the way with flippers outstretched. As long as there are clowns I won't let my guard down for a second. He gave me something to give to Ryfuba, I washed it with some brine before handing it to Ryfuba. Didn't even listen to a single word he said, it's impossible to trust these clowns.

The beach! Now we can relax and- a battle?! come on! is there a single moment where we can relax and not fight anyone for a change? are people just compelled to do battle when they see us?!

We found the home of someone named 'Dr. Footsteps' house... That sounds like the name of a clown! I'll go first Ryfuba!

No clown, just a crazy man with a foot fetish. Not sure which one's worse.

A fisherman threw out a Gyrados in our battle, Kirxia was intimidated by the size, I've fought Onyx's as a Piplup, this worm will be no different!

It really was no different from the Onyx fight, instead of rocks it was water. it mostly looked at me a lot as I proved that no wanna be dragons can best a King! Okay, I'm done pretending to be high and mighty, it was fun while it lasted.

We continued (must be somewhere there aren't any trainers so we can enjoy the beach) and met a Buizel, her and I had a nice chat and she allowed herself to be caught, now I'm dreading the name.

Millie/hr, Ryfuba even said it was a backslash. Millie was good enough, why the backslash? Sometimes these names are passable and other times they're not.

We met someone else with a foot fetish, we just left him alone, and then met someone who asked if we knew about the Battle Frontier. Ryfuba said yes and I sat back and listened while they were talking. Apparently it's a place where the strongest Pokemon Trainers meet and compete to see who's the best.

The Pokemon center has another clown. Assuming position! He wants to battle! HAVE AT THEE!

Kirxia took care of it for me, and for that I am grateful, she seems stupefied as to why I'm so distrusting of clowns. I'll have to go through my Journal to see what all's happened as all I can remember is really disliking them.

Ryfuba went off into the Great marsh and the rest of us just hung around. The Starley came back and informed me that the grunts returned to their headquarters and when I asked where it was they said that they couldn't read, so they don't know the town. Team Galactic has another town in their Pocket, great. Man I'm getting the chills just looking at the glass doors to the Great Marsh. What Pokemon could call that place home?

After awhile I can hear a tram... why is there a tram in a safari zone? What's that glow? I looked around quickly but it's gone before I could locate the source. Is it a clown trying to sneak past and get at Ryfuba! I wouldn't put it past them!

Ryfuba came back and handed back quite a few fewer Safari balls than what he was given. He turned to us and told us to greet(although they're not here) Tootsy, Biburial, and Sting. I can assume what Biburial is and already I have chills, but the other two I have no idea. Maybe one day we'll find out what they are.

Day 49

Dear Diary  
Ryfuba went into the Safari again, not nearly as long as he was in there yesterday but there isn't much we can do when he's in the Safari zone, training's out of the question as he can recall us at any moment.

How dare this simpleton, we met someone who judged us 'unworthy of a scarf' who does he think he is to treat his future king with such disdain! I will remember this, I'll even make a list to remember such a misdemeanor.

Right after that Ryfuba went to the Pokemon center and I started sweating as he checked out the PC, but it was for nothing as the current party didn't change, I could feel the relief from everyone. It's always jarring to have the party suddenly change on us without warning.

Drokuma ran into us as we made our way to the Gym and he challenged us to a battle. Narkama went out and then went behind Poppi Roxx... he's stopped Teleporting, did he forget how to? and had her fight for him. She almost died and Ryfuba put her back into her ball to save her, I stepped up to show Drokuma's Pokemon just who's meant to be king. Grottle came out and Kirxia took my place, wanting to show that I'm not better than her despite my performance thus far. As much as I want to duel my childhood friend, I'll have to concede, pride is on the line and it's not the kind of pride to hate.

I took her place when Drokuma threw out a Ponyta, chances are she would have been fine. But after losing Seven comrades I'm not taking any chances, I don't care that I'm no longer resistant to Fire, I'm still a proud water Pokemon!

One Raspberry was all it took to end the fight, afterwards Drokuma and Ryfuba walked to the Pokemon center together and I had the chance to talk with Grottle and talk about our lives. It turns out that Grottle's team's had some casualties as well, we talked about it. I brought Poppi Roxx into the conversation as she was listening in on us, and Grottle introduced us to the Staravia, the one who's been helping Grottle with his own grief. Maybe one day we can push through it. I wonder how Chimchar's doing?

Drokuma left to go do some training after everyone was rested and we left for the Gym, the Water gym of the region and Narkama takes the lead, hopefully he doesn't mind control one of us into death.

We're fighting children... Aren't there child labor laws?! Why are Children working for the Gym Leader! More importantly, why did the first one go on about how he not only worries about his body, but about his spirit, he's a child! I'd have no problem going through the water gym, but no one else could so I stuck with the rest, in order to progress we had to manipulate the water levels with a series of switches as we battled trainers.

Narkama now has a grass move, there's no way he figured that out on his own, I think that's what was on that TM! He's probably smug now that he has a move that's somewhat good against me, I am a King and won't be intimidated by it!

Should have kept my mouth shut, turns out we're a little ways off, we were right next to the Gym Leader's Island so I thought we'd be going there next... I was wrong. Will we be tantalizingly close forever? I can see this being very annoying, really quickly.

I'll need to focus on the Gym Leader battle, and after that everyone's looking exhausted so I'll have to continue this tomorrow.

Day 50

Dear Diary  
It was a rough battle Yesterday with Wake, the Gym leader. Narkama was out first then I went out, then Ping took my place and then Narkama took my place, it was tough all around, these battles are getting harder and harder. I'd have it no other way as this proves my supremacy as King of this land! I don't remember much about last night as someone spiked the Poke Treats during our celebration, I hope nothing too bad happened.

Anyways, after our battle Wake gave Ryfuba the TM's for Surf and Brine and we left. I already know brine and Surf shouldn't be too hard, it's just swimming! We had a run in with a star struck Drokuma, for Wake, not us. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed but it's understandable. He sees us as rivals, not as people and Pokemon to look up too

It was a busy night, honestly I should have been writing this down as it happened but we were so exhausted that even when Drokuma said that Team Galactic was planning to use a bomb we couldn't bring ourselves to hop too it. Clearing a gym takes a lot of energy, physical and mental.

Bomb. We should hurry, hopefully they haven't- Spoke too soon, there was a detonation somewhere in the town and we ran out. Kirxia and I in the lead, I as King and Kirxia as... I don't know what Kirxia sees herself as. Poppi Roxx has been rather secretive lately so I don't know what she would be either. Narkama is Narkama and Ping is my closest companion alive, and Ripley... is Ripley. yes she is clinging to the back of my head in terror again.

We found the Team Galactic grunt, this is going to be so relieving to deal with him. He threatened us with pulverization before running off. Ripley got so scared that she jumped on Ryfuba and we had to spend some time prying her off (burning daylight!) and she accidentally broke one of the TM's he was carrying. Before any of us could get mad she burrowed into the ground. This is probably worse than having her cling to my head, as we'd have to stop entirely and try and coax her out... My adopted son Fulton was boxed for this.

Authors Notes: Sorry for the long wait! I've been a bit preoccupied, occasionally I'd tell myself that I'd get around to posting the next ten days but I never got around to it, sorry everyone!


	6. Days 51-60

Raisin's Journal: Days 51-60

Disclaimer!: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and Raisin's Journal is based off of TFS's Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke, please support them!

Note: This is a copypaste from the Journal I wrote on each of TFS's videos for their Nuzlocke, and I would like to apologize for not putting the rest on FF yet, I'll do my best to remedy this

Day 51

Dear Diary

I'm not the first one up like usual, Poppi Roxx was up before me and we exchanged stiff pleasantries. Something's on her mind, but as long as it's not affecting the group she can keep it to herself and share when she's ready. She's wanted me to go to her, now she can come to me.

Turns out that it's not just Pokemon hiding in the grass, but trainers too. We need to stay on our toes, trainer fights are always tougher than Wild Pokemon and it would be easy to get ambushed and defeated without knowing what hit us.

Ping protected Poppi Roxx from a suprise 'ninja' trainer and decimated the croagunks that were thrown out. We encountered several children pretending to be Ninja in the tall grass, is there someone nearby that is a ninja that's the role model for this strange behavior? I'll have to keep an eye out... I only hope that Team Galactic has nothing to do with these kids playing.

We trained in the area for awhile, the surprise 'ninja's' were good training as they jumped us if we weren't as alert. As we continued a dense fog settled over the area, making life in general difficult. And then we encountered more 'ninja's', Kirxia took the lead as she 'can't miss' quote quote but she seems to be doing well in the fog so I can't really fault her confidence, Ping's too scared to fly, I wouldn't want to leave the group for a moment... what if there's a clown out here somewhere!?

I'm not letting Ryfuba out of my sight, even if I can barely see my fins in front of my face. A surprise clown would be the worst, no clown's coming anywhere near my trainer!

I can hear Kirxia fighting in the fog, can't tell what she's fighting but I trust that she can handle herself. If I'm needed they'll come find me. We checked the map several times just so we don't get lost, which in of itself is worrying as we never check the map. Who needs a map when everything's so straight forward?

We bumped into a pair of trainers and a double battle commenced, I would have stepped up with Kirxia, but it looks like Poppi is still stressing out, maybe a good battle will help get it out of her system? Regardless going into a battle means leaving Ryfuba alone and with a potential hidden Clown.

And then a Raichu and Gyrados appeared and my bias vanished, I took a hit for Poppi and Narkama redirected a shot meant for Kirxia. This is the worst possible pairing for Kirxia and Poppi. This fog was so thick that I missed every attack, but Narkama's mental attacks don't have projectiles, they have targets.

It was a long battle, and the fog is thick enough to obscure the sun, I made the decision that we should stop and make camp, recover what we can and wait for the fog to roll over before continuing. For now I'm on watch, I'm onto you clown! I can hear you in this fog!

Day 52

Dear Diary

It's stressful to wake up in the middle of a fog, I think it's starting to get to me. In the middle of the night I swore I heard a horn honk, but it might just have been my paranoia getting to me. I'll feel a lot better when we get out of this eternal mist.

Kirxia took the lead, currently she's the only one that can always hit with a physical projectile (I mean that's not Narkama) so it made sense. She fell into the role of vanguard naturally, I think I might have found the new royal guardsman for my court.

How can anyone see in this fog? A trainer yelled at us long before we could see him and challenged us to a battle, are humans able to see through this white expanse better than us Pokemon? Worrying, Clowns are humans... barely... they already have the advantage on- I thought I heard a horn going off... after this I need a vacation to unwind and never come back here again.

I had to ask Kirxia what was going on when I noticed what she was fighting, a Probopass. I jumped in the way of it's Thunderwave, electricity hit my raised fins but didn't effect me, I got lucky that the fog weakened the current or else I would have been paralyzed, I told Kirxia I had it from here and she stood by while I battled a potentially fatal fight for her. I'm not losing another one.

I was paralyzed by the second thunderwave, the effects of the first one was still on me, but other than that we had a long fight consisting of missing because of this infernal fog! After I bested the Probopass a Luxio was sent out. I couldn't fight it for multiple reasons. Cleo. Good thing Poppi Roxx took my place or it could have been bad, again for multiple reasons. Areceus I miss her.

We spent a bit of time recovering, the paralysis making it even more difficult to write, but it'll fade- nevermind Ryfuba used a Paralyze Heal on me, now I'm back at one hundred percent. No clown's going to slip past me!

Ryfuba recalled all of us and took a rather precarious bike path (Didn't react in time to object) and when we were called back out we were in a fight again, at first I thought it was a clown (my heart stopped for a moment) but then I realized that the whiteness was just from the fog and that he's too small to be a clown. I need a Poketreat or two.

Kirxia made quick work of it, and again we were recalled to take more hazardous bike paths (Someone put a rail up or something) I don't know how long- Ping brought me a Poketreat! Best crobat ever. She was already the best but now she's bestest, Ping definitely deserves a place in my court... now if only I could think of a position that would fit her, it'll come to me.

I'm really starting to hate these surprise battles, what's getting more annoying is that the fog is getting deeper, didn't we find a Defog in the ruins that Jordan died? Great I'm paranoid AND furious.

We got into another trainer battle and this time Narkama shot out lighting. First grass now lightning, Is he trying to specialize to fight me? Lightning isn't the way to go, I'm only part water now Spoon Bender, Electricity is only neutral to steel, I'll weather any attack he'll throw at me... I'll wait for you to challenge your King but know that I won't be going easy on you Narkama... I know you're reading my mind even now!

How long have we been in this fog? is it getting thicker or thinner? It's hard to tell, I hope it's just me who's having his nerves tested, but a King's Pokemon follow in the ways of their King... I need to keep it together and- no, I need to pull it together, for Ping, for Ripley, for Kirxia and most importantly of all, for Poppi Roxx, who knows my secret aspirations and believed in me the entire time.

I think the fog's letting up, but I'm not sure. We encountered an old man who said that this fight would be his last. We'll make it a good one elder. Kirxia and I took turns battling, it was only fair that we fought at our peak, and I think while in this fog Kirxia is the only Pokemon I trust in a fight simply because she cannot miss... I wonder if she could teach me her secret one day.

We came out on top and gave our respects to the elders and moved on. Before going too far I stopped everyone to check up on everyone, Poppi Roxx is tense but that's probably to do with the fog, Ping is terrified of the thick mist as well, Narkama is Narkama, Ripley is still terrified, what's new, Kirxia is indifferent. And I am King, can't forget that. With thoughts of clowns with us in the mist it's easy to lose sight of that goal.(edited)

We entered Celestic town and the fog finally bated entirely, being held back at the edges of the town... I wonder why that is, the first thing we did is go to the Pokemon center to rest for a bit. A bit of clear air is exactly what I needed and will help with the tension that was building in the time we spent in there. I don't want to go back there, but I don't think we have a choice given that the town is surrounded by fog.

Once I regained my breath I noticed him. There's a clown in this Pokemon center as well... I thought this was supposed to be a place of sanctuary!? he challenged Ryfuba to a battle, HAVE AT YOU, CREATURE! I have been informed by some of my companions that this hatred of clowns I have is getting out of hand. I beg to differ, but everyone's privy to their opinions, I'm not going to stop that when I become King.

We're going to go camp outside, not because we got kicked out of the Pokemon Center, but because there's a clown and I don't feel safe with Ryfuba being so close to it and I used my right as King to make the decision... without letting anyone know that I am King... yet, soon I will have a Kingdom of my own, I just need enough loyal subjects for my cabinet.

Day 53

Dear Diary

It's strange to wake up in a town not in a Pokemon center, and stranger still too see the wall of fog surrounding Celestic town. Ryfuba was trying to talk to an old man, but couldn't keep his attention long enough for the conversation. The old man, not Ryfuba, have some faith in my trainer.

However Ryfuba was able to get a story out of him (unsure if that was the intention) about a legendary Pokemon named Mesprit, the Legendary Pokemon of Emotions... I call fake. Fake Pokemon. There maybe Pokemon in the image of Icecream Cones but Emotions? Ludicrous

Apparently there are scientists researching legendary pokemon of legend... I believe the proper term is 'Priest' but who am I, a lowly Arceus believer, to know about the creation of our world when there are Legendary Pokemon of Knowledge, Willpower and Emotion. The three things that makes individuals individuals, Humans are confusing with wanting to explain everything away with 'A Pokemon Happened'.

I overheard all this while Ryfuba was shopping and I was standing guard outside the Pokemart, there weren't any Clowns inside the shop(That I could tell) and there's only one entrance... and I don't want to be involved with any Pokemart destruction that might happen, I don't like our track record when it comes to stress. Just yesterday we- nope, nothing happened in the Pokemon center, anyone that says otherwise is lying.

We left the town and there wasn't any fog the way we went! I think I can finally unwind with a power nap and get rid of all the stress I've accrued while Ryfuba is gathering berries, maybe talk to the others... apologize for the Pokemon Center. General bonding stuff and-

I was interrupted by a Noctowl screaming at me, Ripley panicked and the two ended up in a scuffle that was absolutely fascinating to watch. They were fighting but also not fighting, I didn't think it was possible for a fight to be so accidental but here it is. I don't think I'd be able to properly describe what happened, you had to be there I guess.

Ryfuba ended up catching the thing before any lasting damage could be done(Who could blame him, I don't think anyone could bring themselves to stop what was going on) Clearly flustered he gave him the name Owlf, usually I'd object to these kinds of names but as the boy's clearly flustered who could hardly blame him for missing a few brain cells at this moment?

Now we can train properly now that we're not in the fog, Kirxia jumped at the opportunity and Ripley burrowed into the ground, guess that means we're probably making camp here until she comes out. Poppi is fessing about her book, time for me to finally ask about it, as it seems like it's affecting her mental health and I can't help but worry about an old friend.(edited)

I had to pry, but eventually she told me that her book was different, not quite a journal but it was used like one. When she noticed my skepticism she insisted that I take a peek at it, I was hesitant, it's a journal, one's own private thoughts given physical form, a dangerous prospect to entrust it to another... But I can see why.

The book is glowing. I don't know how or why, but it is. How is it glowing? More importantly, why is it glowing? And then... I can only explain it as 'it spoke to me'. 'He-gets-him yam well-off sin-what. Storn ween walla', I don't know what it means, but I feel like it's acknowledging me as a King, the fact that it spoke to me is unnerving, but what's making my fins shake isn't my own nerves... Not only do I feel a greeting, but a warning, but a warning of what? It wasn't all in my head like I hoped as the words are now burned onto the page.

Poppi looked at the message, then at me expectantly. This stays between the two of us, no one needs to know about a doomsday book. Poppi Roxx, Myself, and Ping, because Ping will never leave my side and I'd have it no other way, even she was spooked by the book. I don't know how I'd hide such a book, but Poppi's been managing so far, despite it glowing so I'll trust her to keep it safe for now, but eventually everyone must know about it eventually. Hopefully sharing the burden will ease her mind, I told her that if anything new happens to let me know.

I wrote down the phrase in my Journal so I wouldn't have to touch that infernal book to remember what it said, if only I knew what it meant then I'd be able to stop obsessing about it. It's important, that much I know, but why? We went back to Celestic town, Hopefully Narkama isn't reading my mind, he seems particularly intent on tormenting me by doing that. My worries are to be set aside now, A Team Galactic Grunt is blocking a cave entrance, it's time to make him move.

The situation escalated when the Grunt threatened to blow the town up with a 'Galactic Bomb', I don't know what that is, but it has the word 'bomb' in it so I instantly don't want it anywhere near anyone with the Team Galactic stamp on them. He then challenged us to a battle and I told Poppi Roxx to go out first, fighting takes one's mind off of the world around them and their worries, hopefully this'll be cathartic for her.

After Poppi Roxx beat the Team Galactic Grunt he ran off, and the town elder came to speak to us, it turns out that she's Cynthia's grandmother and the woman Ryfuba was sent to go meet, she told us that the charm was made in this town and that it has powers and that we might find some more in the ruins... I bet they're related to those legendary 'Emotion' Pokemon I heard about. I bet they're powerless, but there's only one way to know for sure. Wait for me Ryfuba!

I'm looking around the group and I'm feeling like something's off. There's six of us... why do I feel like that number's off, it'll come to me in time but it's going to bother me, hopefully enough to distract from the dread that's been building, and that I've been trying to ignore.

We reached the end of the ruins and found a mural depicting three pokemon and- oh I know where this is going, Cynthia's grandmother walked up and started giving the group a lesson in the three Pokemon depicted that're keeping each other in check and I've already stopped caring. Arceus is the god of Pokemon, end of story.

Cyrus appeared, that guy from way back when I was a piplup... I didn't know it then but now I recognize the marking, he's a Team Galactic member! Not just any, but the way he's speaking it sounds like he's trying to become a martyr with his goals, no matter what, we cannot let him win! I charged into the battle first with my companions behind me.

It was a tough fight but we managed to beat him back, it would have been better if we managed to stop him and hand him over to the authorities but with how the group's doing, this is the best outcome I could have hoped for. He was impressed and then showed us what a real ninja looked like and vanished while we were looking at him, I didn't even blink this time and he still vanished with all of his Pokemon. I'm impressed, but also scared.

Cynthia's grandmother gave Ryfuba a TM and... why's he looking at me?

He shoved the TM into my mouth and I spat it back up and felt different, didn't the Elder say it was surf? But I can't remember every move I learn! can I still Raspberry?! No matter how hard I tried I couldn't bubblebeam, I was devastated, Bubble was the first move I ever learned and I turned it into Bubblebeam, I was proud of it... But now I can surf, hopefully it makes up for it. We bumped into Cynthia as we left the ruins(more like a cave) and Ryfuba and her had a chat and-

We left Ripley in her hole back on Route 211! That's why I felt something was off, we weren't together!

(End of entry, as now Raisin has dropped his Diary)

Day 54

Dear Diary

Ripley was fine, terrified that we forgot about her, but fine. She won't be hiding in holes anytime soon, I hope. I think. And there she goes. Looks like we're staying in Celestic town for a time.

We didn't have to wait too long, Ryfuba was fed up with Ripley's constant hiding and returned her to her Pokeball, maybe she can learn to hide in there instead of the ground in the future? well regardless we were all returned to our Pokeballs for a short time before being released into Jubilife city, we don't have a map so I don't know how far we went... is it the next town over? O hope so. Ping's returned to my shoulder, I was starting to wonder why I felt lighter.

A lake! We haven't been to a lake in ages! Too bad I'm the only one who can swim, Turtwig and Chimchar didn't want anything to do with water so I was left in the kiddie pool all alone, Chimchar I could understand, but Turtwig? Narkama and Poppi Roxx were recalled, Ryfuba wants something, I'll write more later.

Turns out he wanted me to transport him across the water, I'm definitely large enough for him, Kirxia and Ping can fly so they don't need me to transport them(Which is why Poppi and Narkama were recalled) Anyways, I avoided some Tentacools with the agility only an Empoleon can boast and landed. Twice, found a rare candy that Ryfuba is hiding somewhere on his person (I would like to know what a rare candy tastes like, I've heard the taste alone makes Pokemon stronger)

He does not hide it with his Poketreats, this makes me sad.

When we hit land we were challenged by a few trainers, they were good training but weren't any challenge. One of the trainers had an... interesting accent to say the least, I actually felt bad for his pokemon with how awful he was to listen too, and that's not counting the guitar he pulled out midbattle, it was just a train wreck of disaster... His Pokemon are either enslaved or very, very tolerant to be with him, and I think it's the later, he didn't seem like the type capable (Interpret that how you will) to do the former.

I engaged in a duel with a Floatzel, she fought well and impressed Ryfuba enough to catch her, maybe one day we'll fight side by side... when I remove the six pokemon limitation so I can see all of the Pokemon brought on board and lead them like the King they deserve.

I chose to block my ears so I wouldn't hear the name Ryfuba would give her, chances are it'll be degrading of a fellow aquatic warrior. Anyways, we continued on and ran into a scientist and Dawn's father apparently, she must have more of her mother in her because I do not see the relation here. He was a nice enough fellow, he claims to be one of Rowan's assistants but I can't remember a thing about him, he doesn't look very memorable... actually none of the male assistants stood out to me, kinda blending into the same mixture of features. But the females were as colorful as they come, I wonder why that is. If I ever see Arceus I'll ask him what gives.

Apparently I spaced out, Kirxia pulled me back to reality and told me that he asked us to keep an eye on Team Galactic for him... we were already doing that but okay, we can do that 'for him'. We continued onto Canalave city, and boy am I excited to be here, there's the ocean! granted we've seen the ocean already, but there's a pier! maybe we'll get to travel abroad... I hope I have sea legs as I've heard it's nothing like swimming.

We went to the Pokemon center and I tensed up, waiting to see the clown here but I was pleasantly surprised to see that there wasn't one here, maybe we can relax for once. I am being told that it was just me. Maybe WE can relax for once on our adventure, yeah.

We ran into Drokuma, I'll get to see Grottle again! Just as I anticipated he challenged Ryfuba to a Pokemon battle... why isn't it ever us that challenges them to Pokemon battles? Even the Gym Leaders make the first move, it's not fair! We're supposed to be the ones issuing the challenges not them! Rant over, let's do this.

Grottle Evolved to Tortera! Now it's a real challenge, we've fully evolved and now it's the battle of the titans... he's a lot slower than I remember but that could be due to the evolution.

I'm just noticing something, now that Tortera and I have a chance to chat now that our duel is over with... Tortera didn't get a name change, is it just a Ryfuba thing? No, as Tortera told me they had a run in with a Meganium who kept yelling 'Mur Stake' over and over and over, apparently he was quite adversary, I hope I get to fight him someday. A king should be as powerful as can be to ensure the safety of his subjects.

We went back to the Pokemon Center together, it's getting late and I want to hang out with my friend some more.

Day 55

Dear Diary

I panicked when I woke as Ryfuba wasn't with us, did something happen to him in the night? turns out he was in the library, checking out the game section... Never change Ryfuba, I might actually have a heart attack one of these days.

We hung out in the Library, just the two of us, nobody's awake yet. It's just like when we started, just myself and my trainer... We don't really get any time to bond do we? We're always busy training or mourning to really connect with one another. Poppi sharing her journal with me was unexpected, and just thinking about it is stressing me out, but none of us have really-

Ping found me, and I had to spend some time peeling her off of my face with Ryfuba's help, she's upset that I left without her... I think, she's mute so she can't communicate well. Ryfuba then popped up on TV, I didn't know he gave permission to be shown on TV... Even he didn't seem to expect it... Someone's taking liberties with this.

Ryfuba spent some time reading... Where's his journal? I don't think I've ever seen him use it, maybe once or twice? I can't quite remember, I'll check my Journal later (if I even kept track of him using his journal) While reading the others found us and we spent some time relaxing... But Poppi seems tense about something, did something else happen with her journal? I'll ask her when we're alone.

As much as I didn't want this moment to end, we have a journey to complete, so onward to the Gym we go... we already fought the water gym so I don't know what kind of gym could be here on the pier.

A Steel gym of course! How could I have seen it, Steel shares so many similarities with water, like submarines, boats! And me! And next up is the Fire Gym in the arctic... Time to scope the place out, make sure nobody's going to die trying to get through here.

The Steelix of the first trainer tried Tormenting Poppi, but she showed him who's stronger of the two... Why didn't it make her happy? shouldn't a good fight relieve the tension someone's having, particularly if it's with someone you despise?

This is an interesting gym... probably more confusing than the ghost gym, that one was just annoying as it was hard to see anything but this one's a legit maze with two floors and elevators everywhere. And with how these trainers are treating us I think I might lead us to the gym leader then go relax for a few days, they're starting to annoy me with the attitude being shown.

We returned to the Pokemon Center to rest a bit, I approached Poppi while everyone else was eating and the two of us had a chat... well three of us, Ping's eating on my shoulder. Poppi mentioned that it has to do with her journal so I'm just going to set this aside for now.

Somehow while we were talking I seemed to have misplaced my journal, which is strange as we were sitting at a table the entire time... Is Narkama messing with me again? Anyways I didn't want to forget what she said so I wrote everything down on a piece of paper I snagged from the library after our chat. I'll summarize what I can to avoid writing everything down again.

-Poppi had a dream where she went to some kingdom called The Kingdom of the Red Stream and met a Pokemon who said that her journal belonged to a King and that it was important it go back to him

-Poppi had a second dream where a group of Pokemon talked about how the book drains energy from whoever's holding it, and that their king Sandspeaker would congratulate her on her discovery of that fact.

-Sandspeaker was ill and needed the book to remain alive due to some enchantment, but a Pokemon named Claw of Ghost stole the book in an attempt to overthrow him.

And I thought Ryfuba gave us strange names, If we go back to the library I'm going to do some research of my own, not relating to this King and Kingdom, but about mysticism and Pokemon associated with it. Sandspeaker and his Kingdom belong in the past, My Kingdom and I are part of the present.

We returned to the Gym, I stuck the note onto the page of my journal (It took up so much room) so I wouldn't forget about it, with the corner poking out of the side. If I ever forget about what was said I'll just come back here and remind myself.

But for us to get some free time, we need to beat the Gym asap, or wait until the end of the day, whichever one comes first (Hoping for the later just to spite these despicable trainers)

It was close at points, but we made it to the end. And like I was hoping we'll have to call it quits for the day, this seems to be a trend where we spend two days beating gyms. For this one, I'll make an exception for my guilt. And while nobody was watching I snuck out and made my way to the lib- _the rest of the page is soaked beyond recognition_

Day 56

Dear Diary

I fell asleep writing, and now my drool has ruined everything I wrote down, hopefully I can remember what I learned. Let's see here...

-There are attacks and abilities with magic in the name, but no magician Pokemon that I could find

It's strange, as Psychic is a type people could mistake for magic, but there aren't any records of such a thing.

I ran out to go reunite with my companions, hopefully they aren't up yet, and that I got out of there before any staff arrived, as I fell asleep not only on my Diary, but also on the library book in question... And now I've written a confession to my crimes, good thing nobody's going to get their hands on this, period.

Luckily I managed to catch the group as they were about to set sail. Actually they did set sail, I just used Aqua Jet to get on board before it was too late, Ryfuba kept trying to pry open a Pokeball, that explains why nobody looked for me.

Where're we going anyways? Some island of some kind, lots of rocks and a cave right off the bat, someone named Riley said hi and gave Ryfuba a TM, I wonder which one's that one? Hopefully I won't forget another move to make room for this, I miss my Raspberries.

She told us to meet her inside if we wanted to battle and we went in right behind her, but somehow she vanished... is she a ghost!? Not that shocking actually, I've seen Ghost Pokemon, they can faint just like the rest of Pokemon. Anyways we were attacked by some Golbats, not that challenging and more of an annoyance. None of them were like Ping though, mute.

An onyx rose up from beneath Ryfuba and started talking at us, I readied for battle but a Quick ball fell out of Ryfuba's pocket and ended up catching the Onyx, dropping him down a... I should really catch him now that I'm thinking about it.

I caught him with an Aqua jet (I love how fast it makes me) and tripped on a rock, dropping Ryfuba onto the Pokeball in question and he shouted 'aauggh!' I'm going to count it as one of Ryfuba's strange names, I can't wait to see 'Aauggh' in the party and- Okay I'll stop now, Serpentera. The one time I wanted to have a silent joke he goes and ruins it. Dangit. I'm proud he finally gave someone a decent name, but did it have to be the one time I wanted to call him out on it?

Back to training... at least until we were rudely interrupted by a trainer yelling at us about camping, what you do in your spare time is up to you, but taking it out on us? I'll give you a Royal beatdown for such a stupid reason to challenge someone to battle!

Kirxia, Poppi and Ping took care of it for me, it got a bit sketchy at a point but we came out on top, to us the victor, and to the loser, a whiner about how they should have stayed camping instead of challenging us, I agree.

This is quite the cave complex, lots of gravelers around moving rocks around, training themselves... training with equipment that isn't team related... Why haven't I thought of that!? How much grief could have been avoided had we had the appropriate equipment to train with and not have anyone at risk!? I'll stick a note somewhere I won't forget.

Ryfuba found my note stashed in the Poke Treat pack, I'll have to find somewhere else I'll never forget to check.

Note to self. Don't try and trick Narkama into thinking that I don't want anyone to know and remember, it just ends up with waking up somewhere you don't remember and alone... At least we had settled down for the day so it's not as bad as it could have been... One of these days Narkama will bow to his King, someday.

Day 57

Dear Diary

It took me the better part of the night, but I managed to find my way back, I still don't know where I was, but Iron Island isn't that hard to find. Ping was worried for sure, I'll have to stick a note somewhere.

Ryfuba started making Ripley take point in the training, how far behind has she fallen? More importantly, how does a graveler miss a Magnitude when she's burrowed? It was so distraught that it self destructed before anyone could stop it. I feel bad now.

We ran into Riley who offered to team up, the Pokemon here are particularly hostile so it's safety in numbers. We met his(thought he was a female, looks very feminine... this might be what humans consider 'a trap')

Despite her constantly 'playing' whack a mole with the Pokemon, Ripley's actually doing pretty well, I just hope it's enough to give the poor girl some confidence so she doesn't hold the group up(and stop tackling my head, I thought Pokemon could only remember four moves!)

Ripley burrowed again during another trainer battle, the graveler just looked at the hole, looked up at us, and then exploded... is it the fact that she's a flying type but also underground? I know it would confuse me, but I wouldn't want to commit suicide over it!

Two wild Pokemon attacked us and Riley's lucario joined Ripley in combat, the two worked well. in that Ripley's dig kept her out of the way of Lucario... who looks like a really solid fighter, maybe I'll offer him a place in my court, but as what?

Riley also kept us all topped off at all times, which was nice. Although I must question where he's keeping so many potions and elixirs, his bag is only so big and- I get the feeling I don't want to know, at all. I wonder why only one Pokemon's attacked us at a time until now, it's very strange.

Ripley fought for awhile, then suddenly U turned Kirxia out, I wasn't even aware that U Turn was a thing until now, with how she's been treating these fights I'm worried she'll swap someone into death. And then I would never be able to forgive her.

I think we got lost down here, we're getting some good training but eventually we're going to want to make camp and rest. Screw it we'll stop here, everyone's exhausted. I'll take first watch, A Water Pokemon is more than capable of taking out anything in this cave.

Day 58

Dear Diary

Thankfully we weren't attacked in the middle of the night, even wild pokemon need to rest, thankfully.

Riley stuck with us, safety in numbers (and the healing after every battle was nice) We spent a while training, might as well do some while lost down here... I don't know how that's possible given that it's not that large a cave... I think? it's all looking the same.

I wonder what's so confusing about Ripley using dig and maintaining her flying type, these gravelers keep self destructing everytime she digs, except for one where I could have sworn I heard a ghost scolding the other for failing the pact... a suicide pact? Who would make one of those, it's better to live another day and remember those who've fallen then give your own life up to join them, everyone dies sometime but... Cleo... Great now I'm depressed again.

There are so many Wild Pokemon down here, I don't think there's as many as on the surface, but it feels like it with how aggressive everything is, now I'm worried about the safety of our party if Serpentera joins us, would it just attack us regardless of allegiance? that would be worse than Narkama, but not as bad as Dager.

We're not the only ones lost down here, we met another duo. Since we're down here we might as well battle, but we need to keep our eyes out in case if any wild pokemon attack.

Thankfully Ripley wasn't the one to go out, Poppi and Kirxia were more than enough to take care of anything they could have thrown out at them, the Lucario really could have stayed on the sidelines and watched, but his pride as a warrior wouldn't let him. I'm fine with letting others take the spotlight, so long as they remain loyal to me.

And then the Lucario fainted and things got difficult. for whatever reason Ryfuba threw Ripley out to take Kirxia's place, why is it that we're still locked to having only one Pokemon out when they have two? Forget the rules, someone could die! (I wouldn't put it past anyone at this point, besides Torterra)

Ripley managed to take out the medicham and then U-turned into... me? I'm fine with that, time to show them why I will be King of the Pokemon world. Fear my yacht shaped wave! (it isn't, but Ryfuba's been joking about how my surf is like a yacht)

Thankfully it wasn't too hard, turns out that Surf is actually quite powerful. I shall call it the Raspberry wave! In memory of bubblebeam, it has served me well.

We ran into Team Galactic Grunts in the cave, and immediately everyone readied for battle, Riley accused them of making the Pokemon hyper aggressive and it clicked with me. They're the reason why Pokemon are attacking at random, we were lucky we weren't attacked midbattle, or ambushed after an ambush fending off another ambush... that would have been bad.

Poppi might have gone a bit overboard, but thankfully the Lucario's alive, but she won the battle single-handed, in thanks for helping him he gave Ryfuba an egg. I'll just be taking that from him, I wouldn't trust him with Fulton and I won't trust him with this one. He gave it the name 'Jason'. And then Riley showed us the way out... He knew the way out the entire time?! I'll be mad tomorrow, for now I'm exhausted.

Day 59

Dear Diary

We split from Riley, I wonder what this egg will hatch into? We found a shiny stone and a metal coat, from my understanding (and some insight from Kirxia) Kirxia can be evolved with it, or Serpentera can be evolved into a stelix, I wonder who Ryfuba will give the coat too evolve them. Kirxia doesn't care who gets it but I think I'd rather her, as the last time we saw Serpentera it was speaking in doom and gloom... Hopefully the kid'll make the right choice.

We went to the Gym, where we were told that the trainers within all go to Iron Island to train, I can understand why. The Pokemon on the island are really tough.

None of the trainers challenged us on our way, instead they shot glares at us as we kept them overnight. What a strange rule to have to force your trainers to stay until the gym leader is bested by the challenger.

It felt longer than it really was, we're finally at the Gym Leader, I'll need to focus for this, hopefully nobody dies and I can remember everything well enough.

He informed us that Roark was his son and that he would beat us in his son's place, Ripley was thrown out and my anxiety shot through the roof, not as much as if I were called out, as I still have the egg on me. Ryfuba is forbidden from ever handling any egg, even the ones you're supposed to eat.

Ripley did well on the Magneton, but then the Stelix's mouth froze as it bit her, almost freezing her solid. She U-turned Poppi Roxx into the fight at Ryfuba's command, who then mopped the floor with the rest of the Pokemon. I'm relieved that nobody died, that ice fang was scary. While I'm annoyed at Ripley death is the last thing I'd wish upon any of my subjects.

On the way out we met Drokuma, there was some confusion over the Mine Badge that Ryfuba aquired but thankfully it didn't escalate. Torterra asked me who the mother was and I almost slapped him, but I explained where I got the egg and we doted over it. Just like when Fulton was an egg, only this time it's two Pokemon doting over it.

Dropkuma wanted us to follow him to the library, I told Torterra that we might just continue on our journey... no offence to him or his trainer. To which Torterra told me that it was okay, he understands that it can be difficult to be around his trainer sometimes, but to maybe consider coming as if there's anything his trainer is known for, it's his selective patience.

We returned to Iron Island for some training, turns out we actually missed a pair of trainers down there... it's as if they were waiting for us, it's almost as creepy as clowns are. Almost.

Narkama took a nasty hit from a Croagunk, in reaction I handed Poppi the egg (temporarily) and jumped in front of him, tanking more hits that were meant for him until he managed to retaliate. I think he's thankful but I'm not sure, Narkama's always been distant and rather rebellious towards his King.

Turns out, there was another path we missed, I wonder what Pokemon and trainers we'll battle down here? Hopefully I can protect this egg with my metal feathers from any collateral damage. But if I had to choose between Ryfuba and the egg? yes.

Somebody mentioned that there might be a Regigigas down here somewhere, while interested I don't know what time of day it is, and Ryfuba is looking tired and trying to get us out of the cave, it might be too late to continue and I'm sure as Arceus not spending another night down here, if it's night time I'll just stop writing for the day

Day 60

Dear Diary

The morning was just strange, Ping vanished sometime last night, I guess she's learning to navigate while mute, more power to her! The egg was heavier than it was yesterday, which confused me. Fulton's egg didn't get heavier as he neared hatching. Today is going to be an off day, I can feel in in my steel.

Ryfuba exclaimed that he had stepped sixty thousand times and I still want to know where he hid that party popper, I've been examining his bag almost hourly (without anyone seeing me, I am a rather sneaky penguin) to make sure everything was in order, it would be good to have our Logician being unorganized.

I got to see the power of the escape rope, and it was fascinating to say the least. The rope plowed through the ceiling of the cave, leaving enough room for all of us to comfortably go through as it dragged us to the entrance of the cave (we had gone back down to try and find this Regi-thingie, turns out that they lied) Once it was over the rope shriveled up and disintegrated, I sat on the ground flabbergasted. Why didn't we use this when we were lost in the cave previously?

When we got back to port Ryfuba played on his bike for awhile as I watched him dutifully, while I haven't seen any clowns here I wouldn't put it past fate to have one stumble into town while we were away, and I get to spend some time with my new egg, I'll have to introduce it to Fulton, a brother for the prince! The first born(Fulton) will inherit my throne however, so I hope this guy won't try anything. It would break my heart if they didn't get along simply because they both wanted the throne.

Ryfuba went into the Pokemon center, curious I followed him to the PC. I kept my eye on the others, who's getting boxed and who's coming out? if I knew beforehand I'd say goodbye and promise to carry on in their stead and... I'm starting to act like someone's dying in exchange for someone else to come out. Ripley went into the PC and out came... Ping? When'd she get boxed? Everyone was around when I took the egg from Ryfuba so why was Ping in the PC? More importantly why wasn't anyone brought out to replace her.

The moment I was released from my Pokeball the first thing I did was take the egg from Ryfuba, he isn't worthy of harboring life into this world! He's too young, inexperienced, and frankly too immature, to be doing anything of the sort. I hope I get to name this one this time, Ryfuba's named all the other Pokemon including my adoptive son.

Ryfuba went back to riding his bike and I'm getting quite the workout to keep him in my sights, as he chose probably the largest straight line to go up and down on to maximize my drive to protect him from clowns, it's unbreakable!

He kept doing this for HOURS. I had to stop in the center of his route to watch him as I don't know if he knows this, but I don't have infinite stamina! My irritation was cut short as the egg kicked and cracked, replaced with joy and excitement. It's hatching! I think it's a Riolu, Ryfuba snuck up on me while I was occupied with the egg's hatching and said one word before I could say anything. Jason. He looked really somber as he said that, it's not an awful name but I am irritated that I didn't get to name him. Welcome to the family Jason!

WHY MUST EVERYONE I LOVE BE REPLACED WITH THAT GLISCORE! That's twice in a row that my children have been swapped out for that coward. Ping is family, Poppi Roxx is as close as a friend I can have, Kirxia keeps me on my toes, Narkama can take a hike, and RIPLEY CAN DROWN FOR ALL I CARE! And then Ripley was swapped out for Ping and all of that anger just melted away. I wonder if Ryfuba saw how 'upset' I was.(edited)

After flying to the latest town we went into the Pokemon center, I overjoyed when Ryfuba handed me Fulton, at least I get to adventure with one of my sons. Ripley was boxed so that Fulton could come out, she was only slowing us down. But for now, I need to mask my resentment, I want Fulton to grow up a fair and just prince and that won't happen if I'm fuming at the seams.(edited)

Fulton and I got to spend some time together while Ryfuba sorts out the box, why is there a Box he's named Shame? oh Pico's in there, that explains that. Can they do anything while in the box? I wonder if Fulton can remember, or can even speak.

We returned to the spooky mansion, Ryfuba mentioned how he heard there was a Rotom in here and he would like to catch it if at all possible, he had Ping hang out with him for the time being, in front ready to protect him in case if it tries attacking him. I'm close by holding Fulton in my arms so Ping won't panic from the separation, I hope they get along. I'm a good Kingly father.

And now we're seeing ghosts of people, I don't know how Fulton is keeping it together so well with so many ghost types around (and actual human ghosts... that's just wrong) And that's not counting the zombies in the courtyard. Why is this place not standing and not flooding with water? (what is people's fascination with fire anyways? you can't swim in it)

We found a room with a TV flickering, the TV isn't plugged in, and a rotom on the screen... how're we getting it out? Ryfuba just walked up and punched the screen, that worked, but later we'll have to remove the glass from his hand and bandage it. Did we go with the right trainer or are we with Drokuma?

It came out and just like ping it bumped into a Pokeball and was instantly caught. Ping gave the ball an empathetic look as it vanished with the new name of Polterguy, no worse than his other names, I'm surprised he didn't make it a pun of Poltergeist... wait.

The others want to rest, but there's no way I'm letting anyone (let alone Fulton or Ping) sleep in a haunted mansion, it doesn't matter how exhausted anyone is we're not staying anywhere near here, we'll go to the Pokemon center. Hopefully we don't fall asleep en route.


	7. Days 61-70

Raisin's Journal: Days 61-70

Disclaimer!: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and Raisin's Journal is based off of TFS's Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke, please support them!

Note: This is a copypaste from the Journal I wrote on each of TFS's videos for their Nuzlocke.

Dear Diary

It's relieving to wake up and see my son with us, I didn't know how much I missed him until I got him back, I'm very glad he's here... I just hope he can't read yet.

Ryfuba gave Fulton a rare candy. I was disappointed it wasn't me, but I'd have done the same. Maybe someday I'll get to know what a rare candy tastes like but for now... wait Fulton is evolving? is his requirement eating a rare candy? Even Ryfuba was confused as to what happened. Fulton went from Togepi to Togetic, and he looks adorable, I didn't know what he'd turn into and seeing this cute face. Ryfuba was so happy at the evolution that he gave Fulton a shiny stone to play with.

And then he evolved again, he lost his cute face and hands and legs, but instead his wings grew enormous. Children grow up so fast, I don't know how much the double evolution changed him but Arceus knows that I'll help him through this transitional period. According to Ryfuba's Pokedex Fulton evolved into a Togekiss.

And then Ryfuba 'fed' Fulton a pair of TM's, I don't know what they are and I'm a bit disturbed that the TM has to go into the mouth to be used, but I hope this will help him in the long run, I've been making use of Surf. Poppi has that 'I had a dream' look on her face, if I remember I'll ask her about it later.

We returned to the Pokecenter, and Ryfuba went to the box. The rest of us gathered around, wishing whoever it was that would get boxed goodbye. In went Ping, and my heart dropped. I don't think Ping will be coming back anytime soon. She was family to me, and out came Polterguy, who was shy and confused, but also chuckling mysteriously.

I don't think I'll ever miss Ripley digging into the ground to hide or clinging to my head, but she pulled her weight when needed. When absolutely needed. We went back to the port and Drokuma was still at the library, Torterra wasn't kidding, his trainer's determination is almost suicidal. His eyes have bags upon bags upon- you get it, and when we said hi his stomach growled at us. I think we'll treat them to a meal or something because that isn't healthy.

He tried being upbeat about it, but I know he was at his limit. Myself and Torterra both, I don't know if Fulton's old enough to recognize it but I know that the others are. While Drokuma was recovering the rest of us (and Drokuma's Pokemon) went to the library to talk about what Drokuma wanted to talk to us about. We saw Dawn and Professor Rowan talking with Ryfuba and went to join them, Ryfuba explained that Drokuma was recovering. Dawn and Rowan nodded in understanding, an intervention will be necessary to prevent something like this from happening again.

Rowan talked about evolution and the process of it all. Something he taught me when I was a much younger piplup, but even I can tell that Ryfuba knows about this already. And when Ryfuba spoke up about how he already knows about evolution Rowan told him to shut up and let his elder speak. I was mad enough to ready a metal wing, just to intimidate some humility into the old fart. Now that I'm not living with him it's easy to see how narcissistic he is.

Our conversation was interrupted by a bomb yelling 'doom', I shared a knowing look with the rest of the Pokemon and we stormed out to go deal with Team Galactic, they're a threat to my ascension to the throne. Rowan didn't care though, once it was over with he went back to talking and demanded that Ryfuba and dawn stay to hear the rest of his lecture, so dawn threw out her Pokemon and together the eighteen of us went out to go deal with the threat.

It might be time for me to unveil my dreams of becoming King, but It must be right and without question. We followed the smoke to the lake, we don't have our logician so we need to be careful, no potions to top anyone off... We haven't had any challenge from anyone from Team Galactic yet... May Cleo and Punchinilu rest in peace, for your tragedies won't be repeated.

The first grunt we saw was laughing it up, saying how Lake Verity was next, it was beyond easy to subdue him, as we're not using these invisible rules of one at a time without our trainers. For a competition I don't mind abiding by them, but for something this massive? All of the water is gone from the lake for Arceus's sake! Now's not the time for rules, now's the time for justice.

One of the Team Galactic members was tormenting a bunch of Magikarp, so we turned them into her bed, she won't be getting up anytime soon. She'll be there when the Police arrive. Ryfuba came by before long while we were dueling a grunt bragging about the bomb they set off. There's always a leader when the grunts are involved, I'll demand as this regions Monarch that he surrender when we see him, but for now we're not stopping regardless of how late it is, and I need to concentrate on the battles. I won't let another Cleo and Punchinilu happen again.

Day 62

Dear Diary

It's heart wrenching to see the Magickarp suffer, they might be among the weakest of Pokemon but nobody deserves to be floundering about, life slowly fading away. I wonder where all the water went, I assume it went up but I've yet to see any rainfall to compensate for the sudden eviction of water from the lake.

Fulton fell asleep, he might he fully evolved but he's still a baby. We battled more Team Galactic Grunts that were laughing at the Magickarp. You won't be laughing when they evolve into gyrados, no wonder why they're ultra aggressive, they're constantly picked on while Magikarp.

We found a cave with a grunt standing guard. Well there's Eighteen Pokemon and a trainer or two wanting to get in there, I doubt a grunt and two Pokemon are going to stop us. And they didn't, left him tied up outside and went into the cave, it used to be an underwater cave and eventually that water's going to come back, but for now we can't sit by waiting for nature to do it's job.

The next Team Galactic grunt had a different hair style, so that must mean that he's important, he even called Juniper, the Team Galactic member we beat in Eterna, a weakling because we bet her. I take offence at that, as by association he's calling us Weak. And so I dared him to say that again in the face of Royalty, earning some looks from my companions and Dawn and Drokuma's Pokemon, but nobody spoke up.

Poppi Roxx, Kirxia and I took the lead, Kirxia not letting a fight slip past her, Poppi Roxx already knew that I dreamed of being King (somehow, I'll have to check back if I ever told her) and Myself. The rest were watching- Fulton is now starting to swipe Poketreats from Ryfuba's pack. He's taking after his father which makes me proud, but it's not going to be healthy for him so I'll have to think of something.

We bested the Team Galactic Commander and he admitted that he now saw why Juniper lost to us. There's now a good few inches covering the ground from the amount of water I've generated, he said that it didn't matter that we won, as we won't be able to 'change destiny' as he said. Well neither can he, and I am destined to become King.

His rant was interesting and enlightening. Can't fight a foe if you don't know their goal, and he up and explained it all for us in our 'futility', they're going to use the three legendary Pokemon of the lakes to create a new universe. I wasn't aware that Arceus and Giritina dwelled underwater. He talked about how the legendaries should have already been captured and used a flashbang to escape.

We now know our enemy's goal, while I don't know how it's possible to create a new universe, or how we'd stop it. I'll probably stick a steel wing in the gears of this machination, bringing it to a grinding halt. Kirxia and Torterra turned towards me once we left the cave and asked me about my becoming King. I'm not embarrassed about my station, I will become King and change this world for the better, for Pokemon and Humans.

I used the Raspberry Wave to wash the Magikarp into what little water was left in the lake and made it big enough to house them, it'll be cramped until the water returns but hopefully they'll survive. I just hope that none of them will resent me for this.

Fulton now flies Ryfuba in place of Ping, I hope he's not tiring out, I'll give him a Poketreat and tell him to stay out of Ryfuba's stash, it's unhealthy to eat too many at once. I say this as the two of us are munching on three treats each, I'm aware of the Hypocrisy of my statement, but I only pull them out for special occasions like now.

We returned to Ryfuba's home, his mother fussed about how regal I looked and how I would win Pokemon contests with presence alone, Fulton could just show up and win if that was the case. How could anyone say no to that face? I just realized that he'll always look like that for his entire life, people assuming he's either a child or very young... or maybe it's just me and I'm being paranoid for my child.

We went to lake Verity and found both Professor Rowan and more Team Galactic grunts, they're here now as well... We need to stop them before they blow the water out of the lake! Rowan started calling to us but then the grunt started actually being a thug and knocked him to the ground, kicking him. This just got way more personal than it was previously. He may be arrogant but he's still my father figure.

No matter how many grunts are between us and our goal, we won't let Team Galactic continue with their plans, for the better of the world. Although shipping them off to an alternative dimension sounds very appealing, very tempting. But I don't know the costs of creating a new dimension, does it require the destruction of our current one? Ends don't justify the means, I'll settle for a prison cell in the heart of a volcano for these cretins.

It's that lady from before, way before, she's fighting Dawn and it doesn't look good, we need to help! I stepped up with Infernape, ready to do battle. The rest of our companions at the ready in case if the matching isn't favorable, tactics wins the battle afterall... and it looks like we're the only ones using them, how is there a competition if nobody has a strategy? Maybe it's just the trainers we've fought.

Mars lamented how we beat her again, and we will as long as she's a part of Team Galactic, it's an inevitability. Just like my ascension to Kinghood. By Arceus's name I'll throw these criminals out of my Kingdom no matter how!

Apparently Drokuma went to the third lake to combat the Team Galactic presence there, what a foolish boy, looks like we're not getting a break today! Sorry Prince Fulton.

We got stuck and Ryfuba gave me a TM, this time not shoving it down my gullet like last time, which I was grateful for, but what should I forget in replacement? I have steel Wings so I don't think I can even forget Steel Wing, Brine and Surf are my power houses... I guess Aqua Jet? It's tough having to forget moves to learn new ones, I wish I could keep all of them... I miss being able to Raspberry more than I thought I would.

I learned Strength. A TM made me stronger, I don't know how, and frankly I don't want to know why, but I want to know why I can't use Strength AND Steel Wing at the same time. It's just confusing to be frank.

We went deeper down mt Coronet and... why is there fog down here? trying to think what Pokemon secretes Fog in huge amounts, or when in huge numbers. So far none come to mind so I'm going to assume ghosts and that I don't want to be here anymore as I'm getting flashbacks to Eternia town with the fog right outside of it and it's making me upset!

Got got 'ambushed' by a child pretending to be a Ninja, and he was pretty good as none of us saw him coming. He wanted to battle so we (or at least I) went easy on him. Oh, I completely missed that we left the cave, I was so relieved to not be in the fog that I must have missed it. Some man kept saying he was strong and ignored us so we just left him be, he's clearly upset by something and trying to compose himself... It didn't feel right to bother him.

Fulton's first fight! This calls for Poketreats! I watched him do battle with a medite with a small pack of Poketreats with an enormous grin on my face... can I grin with a beak? ah who cares, I felt like I was smiling and that's good enough for me.

We must have gone way off track as we're now in a tiny village. It's getting late and we're next to a Pokemon center... I just pray that there isn't a clown in there like with most of the other Pokemon centers we've been in. I need to get Fulton some treats and- he's already munching on some! nevermind he's grounded from poketreats for all of Tomorrow!

Day 63

Dear Diary

We still haven't found Drokuma, and I'm a bit worried, one of three things is happening: He's still battling the Team Galactic members at the lake, he's waiting for us before doing anything, or he's been captured. I don't like any of those outcomes.

We found a part of a cliff that could be climbed if any of us knew how to, I bet we need to get up there but again, none of us knows how too. Kirxia and Fulton can fly but even I know that it's a bad idea to split from the group when Team Galactic's involved.

the only way I can think of that could take us to the lake is through the fog, just grin and bear it Raisin, the misery won't last long. And just as I thought we got lost in the fog, no random clowns yet so I'm good. There's a pond at the bottom of a set of stairs, so I surfed for everyone.

We're not the only ones lost down here, lots of wild Pokemon are lost down here as well. Hopefully they find their way out, nothing deserves to be lost with a possible clown, nothing.

Finally we managed to get out! Wait this is where we came, Arceus!

Okay, we found the way forward and out. Immediately we're bombarded with cold. None of us are ice or fire so everyone's miserable... How is there a lake out where it's so cold? shouldn't it be a a sheet of ice? Regardless, Drokuma needs out help, and a King never abandons his subjects.

We encountered a Snover, well he jumped us and Ryfuba's instinct was to throw a Pokeball at him. After he was caught he named him , is Ryfuba trying to say that I'm unfit to be King but this charlatan is!?(edited)

I'm now in a foul mood, This will be MY Kingdom, I won't let anyone else take that from me. I've bled for my dream and my companions, who's Ryfuba to know about who is worthy to rule this world?

The hail isn't helping anything at all. Ryfuba tried using his bike (why anyone would bike in the snow is beyond me) and Professor Rowan yelled at him through his Pokedex... is he watching us? How long has he been watching us!? Stalking children is a crime! Which is why I hate clowns, the first couple we met were ultra creepy.

How can anyone want to battle in these conditions? it's hardly fair to newcomers who haven't experienced the cold before, letting them die of hypothermia while battling their Pokemon. What a selfish outlook on life. I'll have to ask around if anyone knows how to make a fire, Ryfuba looks like he's going to freeze to death.

We met a kindly couple who took us in and let us warm up before continuing. I hope they're being compensated for this kindness, if not then I will when I become King. For this is a debt I won't be forgetting.

We'll stay here until Ryfuba warms up enough to continue... How is Drokuma faring? is he wearing a coat like a normal person- actually, I think we should double time it instead of sticking around.

There are so many trainers just waiting around, I don't think we can get to the lake before the end of the day, and I'm not letting anyone of us travel out in the hail, just hold out a little longer Torterra.

Day 64

Dear Diary

The snow won't let up, and I think it got colder. I'm told that Ryfuba's fine but I'm still worried about him, he's just a kid for Arceus's sake!

While we were traversing the frozen wastes we were assaulted by a ninja trainer. They seem to be everywhere, and he's prepared for the cold weather. We're not. I'll make this quick as Ryfuba will freeze quickly.

Of course that's setting aside my worries for Drokuma and his Pokemon. We need to hurry, Narkama doesn't seem like he's in too much of a rush to get anything done unlike the rest of us. Which is slightly irritating given that Drokuma probably went off on his own like he usually does and is probably freezing solid in a deadlock with a Team Galactic member.

So many blind trainers out having fun, challenging people who aren't equipped for the harsh frozen wasteland and making them wait while their bodyheat saps away. I'm an Empoleon so I'm golden, I'm more worried about everyone else... Can Poppi Roxx even feel cold, being a living boulder? I'll have to ask her sometime.

A nice lady let us come in and get warm, telling us that she doesn't get visitors that often and let the others warm up, giving Ryfuba a nice warm soup to warm him up for the journey. I hope it's some potent stuff because we'll be here for awhile if history is correct.

It was a slog to get anywhere without getting into a battle, doesn't anyone have anything better to do? like drinking hot chocolate or cuddling up next to a fire. Anything but harassing us. That needs to change, I'll add it to the list of things I'll change once I become King of the region... speaking of which some of the others are giving me strange looks. I think Narkama and Poppi already knew, and Fulton is too young to care... I hope this revelation didn't drive a wedge into our cohesion, that would be problematic once I became King.

Finally a break in the blizzard, still snow everywhere but at least the harsh wind isn't ripping at our Logician anymore. He would be mourned for more than just the bond we've made... even if it's only one way (him not caring much about us)

Drokuma called down to us from the top of a cliff, he's actually prepared for the cold, color me impressed, it looks like we were the ones who rushed off ahead without preparing... A sentence I never thought I'd ever write with Drokuma as the original subject.

Drokuma and Ryfuba had a brief conversation before he ran off, we need someone that can climb cliffs before we can get up to lake verity (how does anyone get up there without a Pokemon?)

Finally a town! We can catch a break before going for the Pokemon center, but we shouldn't take too long as Team Galactic is still a major threat, and I get the feeling that this gym will have what we need... a ice gym having a TM containing a move allowing a pokemon to scale stone mountains.

A Snorunt wandered into town, it didn't seem to have a trainer and out of curiosity Ryfuba threw a quickball at it... and caught it. First time I've ever seen a wild Pokemon wander into a human settlement without a trainer. He named her Chuddlez. It seems we've returned to the semi normal human name, I wonder how long the trend will last until we return to complete gibberish? hard to tell.(edited)

Right after Chuddlez was caught a swinub wandered into town, probably looking for his friend. Ryfuba then caught it as well with a quick ball, I hope he didn't hurt the thing with how hard he threw it, he didn't seem that enthused about it (probably the least amount of energy I've ever seen go into a fastball) And then named him...

Nope, not recording it. I will call him Swubbles from now on, I don't care how much Ryfuba dislikes Swinubs, that was uncalled for. Swubbles can be a great asset to the team, I've asked the others if we could boycott the name, just this once, regardless of what Ryfuba will call him. I just hope they'll go with it. Narkama actually endorsed the action, which took me by surprise.

To take our minds off of the new addition to the army, we went into the gym and it was pretty much home for me as I slid around on my stomach instinctively. We(mostly I) had fun for a bit, fighting the occasional gym trainer and overall unwinding from the stress of the previous week and so. Is it possible to forget about Team Galactic for a day? Drokuma's prepared so I'm not worried about him, Torterra's a tough tortoise and I am confident in his abilities to keep his team alive.

The cold's sapped almost everyone's energy, and the battling has sapped mine, we'll rest at the Pokemon Center. Hopefully Drokuma had enough foresight to pack some supplies for his siege, he'll be warm enough that we won't need to worry much about him... But I won't stop worrying about if Team Galactic will detonate the bomb, I just hope we won't be too late.

Day 65

Dear Diary

I was given a rare candy, but I gave it to Fulton, my son. He deserves it more than I do. I think he's happy about it. I say that as he's flying around in circles in a sugar rush, but I digress.

The logician gave me an Iron Plate in exchange for my Quick Claw, it has served me well but I'll trust him. He seems to know when it's best to use items, and hasn't led me astray yet.

I'm trying to forget about the seven deaths, I don't think it's working. Anyways, we killed some time relaxing while the Logician stocked up on supplies. Once he was done we returned to the Gym, time to get rock climb(?)

I'm starting to see why nobody likes the ice, I'm the only one enjoying himself. Anyways Gym leader, she went on about battles, fashion and romance... I don't think all of those belong with one another, maybe one or two but definitely not all three.

I took a nasty hit from a lucky Focus blast, but thankfully I came out on top. I could swear I could have seen Cleo, Punchinilu, and Pico. But Pico is in the box, so how was that possible?

I needed a few moments to myself to recover, I'm still a bit winded, but I singlehandedly beat the Gym, reinforcing my determination of becoming King. a King must be the strongest.

We ran into some Wild Pokemon, they heard that we're going after the Team Galactic members at Lake Verity, and they heard what happened at the other lakes they were at and wanted to help, so I told them to do what they could at the lake and aid Drokuma, he'd have a Torterra with him. They took my order without complaining and set out to delay Team Galactic until we got there. I just pray it will be enough. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Torterra as well. I've already lost too many friends to this cruel world.

Hopefully we can make it back to town, another blizzard is kicking up and I don't want any of us to be here. My steel can only block so much cold.

Day 66

Dear Diary

How in Arceus's name are we going to get up that hill? It's too steep for any of us to climb. Fulton can fly us up there one at a time but that wouldn't be fair to my son. Hopefully we meet a Pokemon that can climb it... But none of us can learn how too.

I returned to town, Ryfuba is warming up next to the PC with the others standing watch. No clowns yet, we're safe here. Narkama actually took me aside and said that since none of us can spare learning rock-climb someone will have to be boxed if we hope to reach Drokuma. First off I'm surprised that he's finally speaking to me physically, instead of telepathically. Second, I was afraid of this, but it's something that needs to be done. Even now I can see Ryfuba pondering what to do in front of the PC. I look amongst my comrades, I know I won't be boxed as I'm the starter.

Poppi Roxx vanished and out comes Tank the Ryhorn... that was how he introduced himself to the group. I'll miss Poppi, but this won't be permanent, right? Our Logician gave me back my Quick Claw while Tank was being taught Rock Climb, who kept talking about himself in the third person like a wrestler. I'll never understand why they do that but it's what he wants to do.

We found Drokuma, he seems exhausted, as with his Pokemon. He's talking with one of the Team Galactic grunts who was a nice girl, but horribly misguided. She believes in Team Galactic's cause... I couldn't bring myself to allow a fight to break out with her, she isn't a threat.

Drokuma lamented about how he was too weak to help the Pokemon Uxie, I'm guessing that they've already left with it. Arceus! The pack of Snorunts from yesterday showed up, telling me that they talked about going to their Veilstone base. I thanked them for their help, it meant a lot and I went to inform the team. Drokuma's going back to town with his Pokemon to get some rest, we're going to Veilstone. I hope Fulton has the endurance to fly that far.

Before we left A sneasle approached us, and asked that we let him join, if we found him worthy. I left the decision up to Fulton, as my heir he'll have to do this himself one day. And so he did. Literally. I saw the light of Arceus descend as Judgement was passed. it burned away at the sneasle but he remained true, kneeling beneath divine light. I was left speechless as Fulton welcomed him to the group. Our Logician gave him a dusk ball to be his, and then named him Sawl. After that spectacle and Sawl went to the PC Fulton chuckled and said that was the best first Metronome ever. I am still in shock, but understandable. the chances of seeing something like that again are so small... it's impossible to put it into words.

The next time I was let out of my ball was in the Pokemon center of Veilstone city, with Ryfuba fiddling with the PC. I wonder who's getting swapped in and out? Polterguy and Tank were swapped out for Poppi (glad to see her again) and Sawl. Sawl kneeled before me, having heard of our tales and of my ambition to become King... I have a servant now I think? He's following me around and lives on every word I breathe. I need to be careful, this level of control over someone can be dangerous.

Chances are Team Galactic saw us come into town, I'd be surprised if they weren't keeping an eye on the Pokemon center in response, so I asked Sawl to scope out the area and report back in a few hours. He left without a word or a trace (I was looking at him and he still vanished on me) I'm glad he's on our side, Narkama is chuckling at my struggle to cope with this. I can hardly blame him, I'm floundering. I've been seeking out the loyalty of my companions all this time, and now that I have the absolute loyalty of a Pokemon, I don't know what to do with it.

Sawl came back before long, telling me that the coast is clear for now, Team Galactic is underestimating us. Time to show just how much of a mistake that was.

We stopped in front of Team Galactic's head quarters, I assume it's their head quarters as there's a grunt outside idling without a care in the world. Our Logician gave Sawl the TM Avalanche, and we entered the building. Not a soul tried to stop us, and neither did they give us a second glance. Nobody. Cared. That we. were. trespassing. I was insulted, and Sawl was insulted with me.

I almost started battling, but Sawl suggested that we remain incognito, tear team galactic apart without them noticing us before it's too late. While it doesn't help my pride, I'll accept this plan of action. Narkama and Sawl talked for a time and we returned to the Pokemon Center for planning. Our Logician was busy playing on a 3DS so I had to drag him with.

I listened to Sawl and Narkama chat about how to go about infiltrating the base, Repeatedly the 'what if we're discovered' was brought up, and each time Sawl would say that I was strong enough to make it a none issue. My pride inflated at the faith my 'servant' has in me. Narkama then scolded him for being so naive and my pride deflated.

We returned to the HQ and were recognized by the grunt there, he cried and ran away. The alarm wasn't raised so we continued with our mission to rescue the legendary Pokemon of the lakes. We met Looker inside disguised as one of the grunts (again he changed out of his disguise in front of everyone) and told us to meet him in the warehouse nearby, and to be discrete. I don't know how this man could be any kind of discrete, but let's humor him. He might have a key to get in, that would be so much easier than trying to propell down from the ceiling to pickpocket one of the guards, leagues easier.

True to his word we met Looker in the warehouse (with a different disguise) and after a brief exchange with out logician he opened the door and went off ahead. It's go time, today will be the day that Team Galactic will curse the name 'Raisin'! Narkama is holding his face in his hands, he's reading my mind again!

When we were finally stopped by a grunt (we passed several scientists without them batting an eye without even trying to be stealthy) instead of doing the smart thing and raising the alarm immediately, he threw out a Golbat and while Poppi was dealing with it Sawl knocked out the grunt. As stealthy as can be.

Another grunt jumped us, saying that with Looker and us around their base isn't the same anymore... it's probably due to their incompetence but I'm not going to put anything in the suggestion box conveniently next to me... actually I have one. _The corner of the page is ripped off_

Hah, now they'll know of Raisin, the Future King!

Another grunt, this time he admitted that he didn't have any Pokemon and that he was the grunt of grunts. An easy knockout for Sawl, nobody's smart enough to sound the alarm while they have the chance. Either Sawl is doing an amazing job, or he's doing an amazing job and Team Galactic is full of incompetent humans. I'm going to give them some credit and say the former.

We weren't even spotted by the next grunt when Sawl knocked her out. How is he managing to hide in such a barren place? he tells me it was part of his training, but I don't know what that means. Is he being taught by ghosts (not Pokemon) how to turn invisible and go through walls? I want to learn that as well, but I don't have the time... I'll be busy being King to learn, Maybe Fulton can learn, I bet he'd have fun.

I think I'm going to hurl, we found a pair of teleporters and going through one made my stomach nearly empty it's contents. So many Poketreats that would be lost to stomach bile... I cannot let it happen! Logician! I require some medicine for nausea before it's too late!

My stomach wouldn't let me think about getting into a battle, so I trusted Sawl and Poppi to deal with the grunt we found after three more teleports. Thankfully I didn't hurl yet, but I think one more Teleport and I'd lose everything inside of my stomach.

Thankfully everyone was willing to wait until I had my insides under control before teleporting, Sawl patting my back reassuringly. Poppi and Kirxia keeping vigil and Fulton is chatting with Narkama... One of these days we need to have some Father Son time. or Father Sons time, I don't think he's met Jason, his brother.

Sawl knocked out a scientist at his desk when he turned to see who walked in, that was the only scientist aware enough to keep tabs on his surroundings. I hope he makes it far, nobody else seems to be putting in nearly as much effort in keeping the facility clear as him... I might hire him once Team Galactic is taken care of, depends on how he behaves once he's unemployed though.

We listened into a grunt thinking aloud about how to get to Cyrus's speech, their leader. And then perfectly described how to get there. Sawl took notes before knocking the man out. We even found the key the grunt lost, turns out that it opens every door in this facility... What a breech in security, this is going along smoothly.

I know now's not the time... but how can Poppi Roxx get poisoned? She's a living boulder so it should be impossible, but yet here she is, poisoned for the fifth time today... it's just not her day it seems. I'll get her a Poketreat after this.

Now we're getting somewhere, the generator room. Time for me to work my magic... Everyone else should probably leave the room for this, and I don't have anywhere this won't get wet so I'll slip it into the Logician's pack when he's not looking. Chances are I won't get it back until tomorrow, after this we'll be going back to the Pokemon center after this bit of sabotage, let them feel how much we can do in such a short time.

day 67

Dear Diary

We're back at the Team Galactic HQ. There's still water pouring out of the windows, I massively underestimated the draining this building has. Hopefully we can still get around.

It's just the basement now, the last of the water finished pouring out of the windows, convenient. Anyways Sawl is telling me that nobody's here yet. I bet that Cyrus's speech is ruined now, that thought put a smile on my face.

The grunts are trickling back in, we need to hurry if we want to remain undetected. That means plowing through this pair of Grunts ahead of us. Poppi is a great arrowhead, I might make her a Spec Op with how quickly she's dealing with Team Galactic's Pokemon.

Happy days, the teleporters are out of commission from all the water and so alternative routes were opened, while we've not traveled these paths, it doesn't look like they're used at all, in fact there is a grunt trying to use a teleporter now, we just snuck past him thanks to Sawl's ability to sneak a whole group around.

I'm suddenly disappointed, Cyrus's speech is going on as planned, not a hint of flooding to be seen. This area was opened specifically for this event and was spared from the flooding, it must have it's own generator as I thoroughly trashed the main one. Looker pulled us aside and we listened to his speech, I can't think of a better way to get inside of the head of our enemy than to let him rant for awhile.

He went on about the incompleteness of Pokemon and Humans and how it despises them and how their new leader has plans on how to fix it... I thought that Cyrus was the leader? _The rest of the page is a sprawled mess_

How in Arceus's name is Gilly the leader of Team Galactic! He suddenly appeared on the monitor behind Cyrus surrounded by data, making his presence known before making the monitor go black. I don't know how he's managed it... maybe it's not Gilly? Maybe it's another Magikarp- Nope, they're chanting his name. He managed to escape the PC and has turned on us. But why?!

We hid as the speech concluded and every grunt filed out. I'm beside myself, with my companions to comfort me. Sawl promised me that he would kill that Magikarp for his betrayal, and I can't say that I'm against it. I'm just in complete shock right now. How did Gilly, a magikarp, become leader of Team Galactic? And why?! To spite me? Get yourself together Raisin, your people need you.

Even Looker is shocked at the revelation, how could a Pokemon rise to power in a human organization with the intention of doing evil. Whats even more baffling is that HE'S A MAGIKARP! I can say for certain that none of us were expecting it.

We need to learn as much as we can... there's a working Teleporter, only one way to know where it goes. I'll go first with Sawl right behind me, just in case if we need to fight immediately. The Logician isn't going first or last that's for sure.

I was right, there was a fight. And that wasn't brine that I spewed, I hate teleporting so much.

Finally they realized how much of a threat we are... According to these grunts anyone who takes us down will be promoted. It seems that Gilly wants us out of the way so he can conquer the world. Over my dead body, this is my Kingdom!

Finally honest signs of water damage, the place is an absolute mess and I am proud of it. We'll have to do worse next time now that we know that a betrayer is leading them. He will be in shackles- No limbs, I'll think of something.

Must be our lucky day, we found Cyrus. Time to show Team Galactic that This King isn't one to be trifled with.

Cyrus is full of himself, he assumed that we heard his speech (which we did, but he doesn't need to know that) and said that most of it was a lie. I had a glimmer of hope that was a fake Gilly, just something he came up with to drive a wedge into the group, but it wasn't. Him and Gilly don't plan on changing this world. They plan on creating a new world, a new dimension for them to rule. Not in my Kingdom!

He then told us we could take the Legendary Pokemon he kidnapped, because they no longer have a use for them. Cyrus then called us weak and faulty, I stopped him there with a metal claw, a sneazle came out to defend his trainer. Sawl called him a traitor and my mind was put at ease, the most loyal Pokemon (besides Ping) in our group is true. I took care of the Sneasle and Poppi took my place for the rest. At least that's the plan.

It got a bit shaky... but I wonder where the heck the Super Soakers came from, I've been all over the Logician's supplies and I never saw it. Well it's keeping him at a safe distance and able to heal Poppi, so I'm not complaining... I'll need a Poketreat or two to settle down from that. Even when we beat him he was condescending towards us, and then his Sneasel got his trainer out of our clutches, it looks like we'll have to throw him in jail another time.

Day 68

Dear Diary

The Logician gave a 'speech' using his best Cyrus impression at the same podium Cyrus used to deliver his speech. Thankfully the speaker system was still working, so every Team Galactic member heard us making fun at them. As much as I wanted to listen to him continuing on with this joke, I don't want us to get swarmed with angry Tram Galactic grunts. While I have no doubt we'd be able to take them... it would just be a bother.

I don't want to think about what we passed on our way further into Team Galactic's Headquarters, but I can't avoid not writing about it... this is my dairy after all, were those eggs we found as we left the facility? They didn't look real to me, and that's freaky. Are they making synthetic Pokemon to replace us? I'd rather die than let a synth take my throne!

Charon and Saturn confirmed that Cyrus has indeed been working on a way to create a new world, but with how sick some of the researchers were by the eggs... I don't want to know what the cost.

The pain of the Pokemon around us, they won't escape justice again. Even if that means I must take the mantle of Judge, Jury, and Executioner. My tolerance of this 'organization' is strained to it's limits.

Poppi did well, but I took her place. Then a toxicroak came out and Fulton came out and-

My son. THAT FREAK KILLED MY SON! Team Galactic has killed nearly everyone I've ever loved. I held him in my arms as I watched the poison take hold of him, claiming his life. The only time I've felt this much rage was when Cleo and Punchinilu died. I will send it's corpse to the bottom of the Mariana Trench. You killed my son, that is a crime worse than treason! Narkama took my place. KILL IT NARKAMA YOUR KING DEMANDS IT.

I couldn't bring myself to let go of his corpse. Charron and Saturn released the legendary Pokemon, but justice needs to be dealt. For too long has Team Galactic gone without punishment for the murders they've committed. It was with this purpose in mind that I rose. A life for a life.

Saturn managed to escape, but not before I took off up to his elbow off with a Metal Wing, it hit the ground in a pool of blood. My mercy has run out. Charron was straight up terrified at what I had done. But I don't care about her opinion, she still works for this 'organization' of killers. She tried doing the same vanishing trick as Saturn, but I managed to draw blood. Time and time again I've let these goons step all over us, killing us off one by one without retribution, with promises of jail time that clearly isn't enough anymore. Justice will be done, and I will be the one to sentence it.

There's nothing left for us here. When we left surprisingly it was Narkama who was the first to console me, telling me that what I did was justified and a long time coming, but that blind rage would do far more damage than it would fix. So I asked him to help me through this period of hurt, he's a physic type right? He can pull the pain out of- he's shaking his head knowingly. It's annoying that he's reading my thoughts and most likely reading my journal through my eyes, but now I don't care. There is a void that I was trying to ignore since Cleo's death that was ripped open with Fulton's. If the same happens to Jason... I don't know if I'd be able to take it.

Poppi finally came to visit me. We're spending some time at the Pokemon center, recovering and waiting for the Logician to pick Fulton's... replacement. Such a bitter word now, replacement. Just thinking about it makes my steel crawl. We hugged. We could go through the same song and dance as when Cleo and Punchinilu died, but it would be pointless. I have her friendship, and that's all that matters right now.

I buried Fulton alone, it was something I needed to do. I didn't tell anyone about it, I just wanted to have some alone time with my son, time I never had as I was too busy making sure that nobody would ever die again. How much time did I waste being a failure of a father to have never spent time with my boy? Sawl is watching from the shadows, but I don't mind, he's giving me my space. Without warning a smaller than usual Crobat flew onto my shoulder, Ping. It's like she could sense my despair and wanted to comfort me. She is the best Crobat a King could ask for. With her on my shoulder (a weight I didn't know I missed) I covered my boy in dirt, it's not the grandest of places, but he did like the simple things in life... I think? I was too much of a failure of a father to learn what he liked besides Poketreats. Like Father Like Son.

Once my son was buried I called out to Sawl, who was surprised that I noticed him. he kneeled before me and vowed to get revenge for what happened to his prince, and I told him that his King demands that Team Galactic pay for their repeated crimes against the crown. No longer are they allowed to roam as if they owned the world. The world they can rule is in the afterlife.

Ping flew the Logician to Celestic town, Team Galactic is going to Mt Coronet? then we'll be there, ready to give the stones a new color.

The Logician swapped Poppi For Biburial... And fed her a bunch of TM's, once he was done he swapped Ping out for Poppi. I don't feel a thing, I'll get everyone killed eventually... They'll just have to nullify as many Team Galactic members as they can before then.

So much time spent planning... we'll have to set out tomorrow, Justice can wait, but it cannot be stopped.

Day 69

Dear Diary

The scar on my heart reopened when I woke up, expecting Fulton to be nearby, chatting with Poppi, goofing off around Narkama, bothering Kirxia... With me... This pain's worse than when I lost Cleo, I've heard of parents losing children but how do they do it? How do they pull through with a pain this bad? All of Team Galactic will pay for this ache in my heart. No matter how high up, or down low.

I flinched when Biburial came to say hello, Fulton's replacement. That word gets bitter with each casualty. I was expecting to be attacked just like with Dager, rubbing salt into the wound seems like something Life would have no problems doing, but she didn't, in fact she was rather polite. I told her she gazed upon royalty and left it at that. I could see Sawl speaking with Biburial later, solemn, and realization hit her like a truck... He probably told her about my son. Adoptive son but still my son. Oh Arceus, what does it feel to lose one of your own flesh and blood?! I can't fathom the pain that would cause. I might take my own life in despair, and that sends chills down my spine.

Biburial climbed us to the top of a nearby incline, gave us the perfect view of this cruel world. A somber feeling, I don't think the air will ever become happy again. This lukewarm is all we'll ever get now, even Poppi seems to be effected by it.

Narkama joined me on the outcrop and we chatted, if he was trying to cheer me up it failed, but I don't think that was the purpose of the chat. He doesn't care how I will rule my kingdom, he told me that he doesn't want me to rule ignorantly... whatever that means. I can't muster the will to try and discern what it does mean.

Kirxia came, but we didn't speak, she wanted us to spar to help clear our minds from the loss. Just the mention of it drives invisible stakes through my heart, I refuse to hold back anymore, for any reason. Even if it makes me hated, but at least I can say with certainty that I gave my all to my cause. I am King, long may I reign.

Even when we returned to the frozen wastes I felt no joy, only annoyance that the deep snow's slowing our progress. Only a foolish king thinks he can have a kingdom without any subjects, and I won't let any of them die to the cold. Not until my Kingdom is formed... maybe then I can find happiness again. I know that by systematically destroying Team Galactic I'll become happy.

With a bit of climbing (as expected of Biburial) we managed to get into Mt Coronet, this was where Team Galactic said they'd be right? I'll level the entire mountain if I need too, collateral damage is acceptable in war.

Wild Pokemon appeared every so often, but none of them engaged us. I must be intimidating even to the cocky Machops, can't help but laugh at the sight. I couldn't get this result with love and respect... It feels wrong, but it's a necessary tool for our mission. I'll keep up this facade, for now.

It's strange, but feel as though... Fulton's watching me, I can't tell, but it's like when Cleo died... The more I hurt, the more I want to eliminate Team Galactic for what they did. We're nearing the end of our Journey, that much I can tell.

Narkama tells me that we went into the wrong entrance, imagine my annoyance at hearing that. We marched out of the mountain and towards the nearest city, I don't care what it's name is, We won't be staying long anyways. The Logician restocked at the Pokemart and we rested at the Pokemon center.

Ping flew onto my shoulder, and that was the first bit of joy I've felt since Fulton's passing. An old friend who's never left my side... Sawl won't leave my side either, but that's because he's a loyal servant, it's what he should do. Poppi keeps giving me this look, doing double-takes occasionally before looking relieved. Something's wrong... Wait, is this to do with the Journal? Is history repeating itself!? No, I'll be different, whoever this Sandspeaker is I'll surpass him and rule an everlasting Kingdom!

Ping went back into 'vacation' as Narkama tells me that the Logician is doing, after we flew. Regardless I needed the familiar weight on my shoulder, not the weight of a King, but the weight of a friend who belongs there. We spent some time in town and we visited an old man who offered to help us forget moves, I suppose it would be advantageous to learn different, more powerful moves. I'll be disapointed if I don't learn Hydro Pump here.

I'm disappointed, I learned Icebeam and Flash Cannon in place of Strength and Steel Wing, and Poppi forgot something, and then we made our way to the other entrance to Mt Coronet, the correct entrance, there's no escaping a King's Wrath, Team Galactic. We'll wait out here for the night, see if any of them tries to leave without our knowing.

Day 70

Dear Diary

Nobody left the cave, I wonder what Team Galactic's doing down there. Doesn't matter, only their graves will remain once I'm done with them. It's good to see that Kirxia is taking greater interest in our journey, previously all she cared about was how strong we were. Motive is everything.

Wild Pokemon left and right came to tell us where Team Galactic went, with a little 'persuasion', nothing too rough as they weren't responsible for Fulton... they probably don't know who he was. My heart continues to ache. We met a Bronzong who told me that I was heading down a dark path, and then Narkama told him that at the end of my path is a light brighter than when The Logician chose me... How much I've grown in such a short time... just over two months since then.

I got to practice with Flash Cannon, I don't want to miss when it matters most. Biburial was most helpful in getting around the dark cave, but only Flash Cannon can light up this darkness, bathing the cave in my radiance. Team Galactic will see my vengeance before they see us, and it will be the only thing they see.

Poppi is still as stressed out as yesterday, in fact I think that she might be more stressed out than yesterday, a wild look in her eye as she looks at me and Kirxia. Narkama is as smug as always, probably pried into her mind to figure out what was wrong, but if it was something I needed to know he'd let me know... Right Narkama?

Looker ran up to us, is he following us? Is he a clown? heh, lucky for him I have something I despise more than clowns.

It was a lot of what we already knew, Looker told us that when Team Galactic captured the three lake Pokemon something happened in Mt Coronet and that they're doing something awful and- blah blah blah, we already knew that they're at fault for everything in the world going wrong, no need to tell us twice.

For a moment I thought Looker was going to challenge us to a battle. If he did it would have been obstruction of justice and that would be treason. He made the right call by backing off and admitting that he was in over his head. I don't think he could have been a threat anyways.

Just past the broken wall we found the first of the Grunts. That always heralds one of the leaders. I'm hoping that Cyrus, Gilly and Saturn are all there... That way I can kill them at once instead of having to hunt them all down. Gilly would be easy, he's still in the PC... I think? I'm not sure how he became leader of Team Galactic but in Arceus's name he will be punished for this treason.

I didn't have to feel bad about absolutely demolishing the grunt and his Pokemon, he threatened to kill us and looked all happy about doing it. Turns out that they're on the summit, and thankfully there's an exit leading out into the snow.

It was now that Poppi's insanity started to show. As we left She shouted a name from her journal, Flightless. Then she called it out again and When I turned to see what was going on she was looking at me with murder in her eyes. She accused me of betraying Sandspeaker and being a killer. I have killed, but only in retribution before... This time I have no qualms about killing as long as it's to do with Team Galactic. And then she attacked Kirxia, she was waiting for it.

I demanded that, as her king, Poppi cease immediately, she would go in trial after our task here is done. They fought for a time with me watching, I won't let either of them kill one another. They're both my companions and trusted, but at the same time this petty battle is delaying Team Galactic's sentence. After a bit Poppi snapped out of it and apologized profusely, I then told her that after this, I'd deal with her. Poppi fell silent and we continued.

Kirxia came to me and demanded to know what that was about, so I leveled with her, if that book of hers is going to result in harm to the group I'm going to let everyone know. Kirxia was skeptical at first, as was I, but I assured her that that book holds power that only Arceus can hope to understand. If Poppi has another spout like this I'm taking the book from her until she calms down.

back into Mt Coronet, I get the feeling we'll be going in and out of the mountain all day, removing any Team Galactic sympathizers from the wild Pokemon here and enlisting the aid of those who hate them. Next time we meet Gilly, I'll have an army of my own to fight against yours.

Flash Cannon is very powerful, a great technique for a mighty King. We found a giant chasm, if Team Galactic were to do anything with Mt Coronet it would be here, it's definitely big enough for it. We were jumped by a grunt hailing Gilly as a god and Cyrus as his- I don't know, because he was dead by the time he hit the floor. Him and his Pokemon. We're so close, nobody's going to stop me now.

Even if that means defying Arceus and Giritina themselves. Biburial quickly got us down to where we could walk down, Sawl and her had a chat which left her still uncertain. A grunt ran past us in a panic, I'll get him later, right now there's bigger fish to fry... I'm feeling like Magikarp.

It's a death march now, one side will fall and the other will become ruler of the region. I could see Pokemon cowering, trying to avoid the conflict altogether. If they don't want to fight I won't make them. I may have a vendetta but it's with Team Galactic and they're a bunch of weaklings who could hardly be considered having an army, the few dozen or so wild Pokemon that've flocked to my side (completely befuddling the Logician) will be more than enough for this conflict.

Another Grunt fled from his organization. You're people are losing hope Gilly, while mine are standing strong. Those who flee are free to go, it's not worth it to go after them.

They're not here. I sent out my army to go search for them (but not to the point of exhaustion) while we make camp for the night. If anything happens we're close enough to hear. Just one more day Fulton, I'll avenge you my baby boy. The rest of the page is drenched


	8. Days 71-80

Raisin's Journal: Days 71-80

Disclaimer!: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and Raisin's Journal is based off of TFS's Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke, please support them!

Note: This is a copypaste from the Journal I wrote on each of TFS's videos for their Nuzlocke.

Day 71

Dear Diary

We're close, I can feel it in my steel. There was nothing in the chasm, disappointing. We'll continue to the summit of Mt Coronet, to Cyrus, and more importantly, Gilly.

It was cold, and nothing got in our way, just as I prefer. If I don't have to kill I won't, but my restraint is already strained. We found a spiral staircase near the peak, this must go to the top, surely? I've been wrong before. Be patient just a little longer Fulton, Father is going to ruffle some feathers.

More grunts block our path, one laments how she was stuck down here instead of up where their leaders are, doing whatever nefarious deed they're doing.

Great, I must be getting paranoid on top of all this, I swore I saw a Gengar, laughing at me.

I made short work of the grunt and made our way to the next one, same song and dance as the last one. Is your army really this spread out Gilly? How many of them actually want to fight and how many of them want to be at home with loved ones? I can't, because you took that away from me.

Finally, the summit. not what I was expecting to be honest, I was expecting frozen wasteland not... a temple, it definitely can't be seen from anywhere but right in front of it... the blizzard surrounding the mountain seems to be held at bay by the powers within. This is where Team Galactic plans on creating their new world?

We were doubleteamed by a pair of Grunts. Poppi and I made short work of them, even killing like I have been. Is she killing in my name? Never took her for the Zealot type. Sawl is, he's not even batting an eye at the carnage around us, claiming that it is my will. He's right, but it doesn't make it any less unnerving.(edited)

A skuntank pointed at Kirxia and blamed her for what was happening, it didn't seem to bother her, I hope her blades won't falter with what needs to be done. What made me raise an eyebrow was that it killed itself, what misery is being brought upon these Pokemon that they'd want to kill themselves? It's starting to feel more like a Mercy killing at this point.

there's Cyrus, and between us is Mars and Jupiter. The higher ups of Team galactic, Just as we were about to engage, Drokuma appeared. I'm glad to see Torterra... Has he seen what I've done? would he understand? Can we remain friends after this?

I fought with an Infant against two Bronzor's. It put up a good effort, but after it took out a Bronzor a Purugly killed it. I will avenge you child. Drokuma, how dare you send a child out to it's death!? Drokuma sent out a Heracross to support me, the death hit him hard, but he won't give up. I wish I knew what was going on in the Logician's head, as none of this ever seems to effect him.

The Watergun that The Logician has is annoying to be suddenly sprayed with, but I can feel it's healing effects. This is going to be a difficult battle. Memories of Traktorr came flooding as Drokuma sent out a Staraptor. I can't believe I forgot about you. Are you watching? This is for everyone who's died to Team Galactic, nay, this is for everyone who has died!

I think the Skuntank urinated on me. It was a flame thrower but it came from where the stink was coming from, and I feel violated as a result. It's a pity I was confused so I couldn't aim straight, I would have enjoyed putting that fire urinating skunnk down for good.

Drokuma's Pokemon are giving their all to this, Staraptor passed out after slaming a Golbat into the ground. How difficult is this fight for them? I can't help but find respect for Drokuma, he wasn't prepared but still he came to help. He'll make for a fine subject in my Kingdom.

I didn't see Torterra that fight, but Drokuma had two more Pokemon in reserve. Where did I get this tail from? Can't seem to remember. The fight brought back a lot of memories, and none of them good.

With the casualties Drokuma couldn't stay, and I was enthused to see Torterra come out to escort his trainer to safety, after he did what he could to help us prepare for the final battle with Cyrus. If Torterra and I survive this, I'm going to get enough Poke Treats where we can swim in them.

Cyrus and Gilly didn't even give us the time of day, going on about how their plan is finishing. Fine by me, I'll just Flash Cannon them. A ring of red chains blocked my attack. We'll have to wait for them to finish whatever ritual they began. And then I became increasingly concerned as they went on, Summoning Dialga, the master of time and Palkia, the master of space... in the same place!? He plans on destroying our world to create his world!

Arceus they're here... The masters of Time and Space are here! I called my army to arms. If they plan on destroying our world, we have something to say about that. Gilly laughed and told me that it was worthless to resist, but I wasn't listening as I led the charge.

The three Legendaries of the lakes came to our aid, circling above. Cyrus seemed to have expected as much, and then turned to us and told us that it was time for us to be forgotten. No, it's time for you Cyrus, to be in chains.

We all hesitated. A third being appeared, enraged by the presence of Dialga and Palkia and emerged as a shadow and dragged everyone but us eight... wait eight? When did Cynthia get here? I hope I'm writing coherently, I'm still recovering from the power that Pokemon possessed... I hear voices from the portal that was left in it's wake.

Cleo? Traktorr? Punchinilu? How is it possible?! I can't leave them down there, I need to get them out! And then that Gengar returned, telling me that there was a way. I'm listening.

Day 72

Dear Diary

I can still hear them, is that Giritina's world? Was that Giritina!? It all makes sense. Who else would become enraged at the presence of Godlike beings. The Gengar hid in my shadow, wanting only to speak to me.

?kcab meht gnirb ot tnaw uoY

.od I

.deriuqer si etubirt elttil a tub ,rewop eht evah I

.ti evorP

.hsiw uoy sA

The Gengar did something to my Diary, and now it's recording my conversation in gibberish.

?evah uoy od rewop hcum woH

.drolim ,deriuqer si tahw rof hguonE

I'm still mystified by this, it's just like with Poppi's Journal, with each word spoken more is added to my Journal. I'm confident that this Gengar can do what I desire.

.kcab gnirb ot kees I

?reidloS a ro gniK a uoy erA

.em esucxE

.nwo sih ot snetsil gnik a sredro ylno ehT .rewop rehgih a yb nevig sredro swollof ylsseldnim reidlos A

.tuo ti tips ,yas ot gnihtemos evah uoy fI

!elmurc modgnik rehtona ekam ot gniyrt si gniod s'eh llA .dluoc eh fi neve ,efil ot kcab enoyna gnignigrb fo noitnetni on sah eH ! sselthgliF loof ot kcit emsa tcaxe eht desu sah ragneG tahT

?walC si siht taht naem tsum taht ,gnieb fo em desucca uoy reyarteb eht si sselyhgilF

deedni

.oot uoy llik I erofeb evael ot ecnahc neo uoy evig ll'I ...retskcirt deniarts si ecneitap yM .elbissop fi kcab meht gnirb lliw rewop ym ylno nehT

Claw laughed as he left, vanishing from my Shadow like the coward he is. Poppi intervened in time before I made a grave mistake. I feel like a terrible fate has been adverted... but now All that matters is saving my companions and my subjects from Giritina. Not even the Devil will be able to stop my dreams.

The letters that were placed onto my journal by Claw of Ghost's power burn bright for a moment, before fading back into normal lettering. I spoke aloud a random word but nothing else wrote onto my journal. Without claw nearby my Journal won't record what I'm saying. I'll keep that in mind in case he comes back in a different form.

And with that, we jumped into the portal, the voices of the dead surrounding us. This madness threatens to claim me, but I am not here for myself, I'm here for Punchinilu, Cleo, Traktorr, and most importantly, my son Fulton.

Giritina's shadow flies overhead as we emerge into the Distortion world. Time is of the essence, that portal hasn't closed yet and I'm sure that the two worlds being connected like this isn't good for either. Let alone with Team Galactic AND the Masters of Time and Space.

How can anyone without working wings get around this place? it's so broken and... distorted. Buildings turn into buses and into trains and into cows and into stop signs, anyone trapped here long enough would surely go insane without help from Giritina.

Cynthia left us behind, I don't blame her, we need to find Giritina before it's too late... and I need to find my... is that Pico? flying around the Distortion world like... Oh my ARCEUS Is this where the PC puts Pokemon?! The dead seem to have taken a liking to her, several souls swirling around her, I pity them, she'll just consume them like she did with the living.

Thankfully Cynthia didn't get to far ahead, waiting for us to catch up and give us a chance to catch our breath (and explain a little about the legend of Giritina and how few know it) before leaving us again.

Moving platforms and writing in my journal don't mix well, I've already _rest of this entry is covered in liquified Poketreats_

We met up with Cyrus, but no Gilly. He said that Giritina dumped the two of them off and went farther down, Gilly set out after it and then asked us if we knew the concept of genes. My counter question is does he know the concept of Flash Cannon? He does now, vaporized an entire arm before he took off running. None of us are going to bat an eye at what happens to him, he planned on destroying our world and would continue doing so until stopped. I would have settled for time in the dungeon, but now... now after so many dead, it's the death penalty for this man, not a hint of regret in his eyes.

The farther down we go the more unease I feel, we're getting close to the heart of this world, and the distortions of our world are getting increasingly worse. is that me? no, it can't be, there's only one Raisin but many Empoleons. I nearly had a heart attack if I were to meet My distorted self.

We found Cynthia again, she theorized that Giritina might be testing those who come here... Does that mean that it's alone here? except for the dead of course. Pico is close by, but hesitant to get too close. What's keeping her from joining the group? Where's the rest? Heck where are all the Pokemon in boxes across the world! Is it just Pico?

The Pokemon of the Lakes are helping us with Giritina's test, I hope we're not wasting too much time... Since when did a Wii get in here and why is our Logician playing on- just a distortion. This place is really getting to me.

And He's cheering for that watch of his for some reason, I'll never understand this child.

The farther we go along with this puzzle the more agitated Giritina seems to get, does it not want us here? Then it shouldn't have taken the souls of my family and friends! And their Families! And their Friends! And their Families! Arceus how many souls are down here?

Once we finished the puzzle the Lake Spirits returned to their homes, entrusting the future to us. At least I hope that's what the implication is instead of them losing hope in us and bailing before anything can get any worse.

Cynthia took off ahead once the 'elevator' stopped moving, she confronted a one armed Cyrus (needless to say that he was going to get antiquated with the concept of Flash Cannon again) He yelled, saying that he was done running from the world and was going to force it to change. He's like me... only insane.

Cyrus then went off on a rant how he'd buy his master Gilly time to do whatever he was doing and threw out a Pokeball at us. And Cynthia didn't help at all... did she forget her Pokemon? how do you forget about a living be- Actually I live with Ryfuba, I shouldn't be asking that.

It turns out that he was lying to get our guard down. Gilly had evolved into a Gyrados getting Cyrus across the waterfall from earlier. It's a battle of Monarchs at this point. One I will not lose.

Biburial took an earthquake for me, it would have killed me. I watched her soul leave her body and continue to float nearby, cheering us on. I was about to go out, as wounded as I was from the Houndoom, but Narkama took my place and fried Gilly alive. It was satisfying to watch.

All betrayers to the crown shall die. I can't agree more Narkama.

Cyrus's Honchkrow came out and Sawl attempted to take it out quickly, but it knew he was coming and took him down with a swift strike. His soul now cheers us on... That voice, is that Cleo? Is my best friend here cheering us on?

Poppi avenged Sawl... I will be carrying their bodies out after this, they deserve a decent burial ground for what they've done for me. Weavile came out and I Took Poppi's place, she looks worse than I was before Ryfuba gave me a Hyper Potion... the stuff of Gods.

I let out a cry of victory, it actually made me bleed through my steel. Who knows if the dents will come out, but that doesn't matter. Cyrus and Gilly are dead. So why aren't I happy yet?

Day 73

Dear Diary

Spent the night in this hell, a good night's rest didn't help with the hole in my heart, this was supposed to make me happy! I avenged my son, I avenged everyone, so why do I feel so... so empty?

Giritina still has the souls of my companions down here, we need to set out as soon as possible, even if that means pushing my companions away so that the fallen may have their rest. In Arceus's name they will go free. Sawl and Biburial's souls reentered their bodies, I wasn't aware that souls could do that, but if it means that I don't have to weap for them, then I'll accept anything... almost.

Finally we stand before Giritina. I told the others to hang back, this is something I must do alone... why am I crying? I must be strong for my people, for my Kingdom! Not even the Logician can help me. I must beat Giritina with my own power. Even if it ends with my death.

Those voices again... is that fulton among the cheers? Have our fallen companions come to cheer us on to victory? I can feel their strength within me... there's no way I can lose!

With the powers of my friends and family, with the experiences I've gained, with all the hurt I've taken. I Froze Giritihna solid with Icebeam and shattered it into millions of shards with Flash Cannon. Nothing will remain of the captor of souls, the god of the Distortion Dimension. Giritina couldn't stand up to the power of my Kingdom, it couldn't hope too. And this newfound power shall be my legacy, given only to the true heir to my Kingdom. I will not make the same mistake as you did Sandspeaker, I will rely on my subjects and they will rely on me.

Cyrus's ghost couldn't believe his eyes as my body absorbed the power radiating from Giritina's corpse, the gold in my steel glows unearthly. I will become the greatest King our world has ever known. Cynthia talked to Cyrus's ghost, but I wasn't paying attention. I was busy dealing with the hole in my heart. Not even this could ease the ache I feel.

The burden of a King ever grows.

A portal formed from Giritina's corpse and I stabilized it so we could pass. We returned to our world... I wonder what will happen to the Distortion world without Giritina around? I'm sure it'll be fine. Pico didn't follow, instead... I got to say goodbye to my son, properly. And I talked at the other souls, it looks like Fulton is the only one with the ability to continue on without pause. Defeating Giritina took to much out of them for them to say goodbye. Farewell Traktorr, Cleo, Punchinilu, The Gibbler, Gaks, and yes Dager, goodbye to you as well.

Once we were through the Portal Cynthia was mystified by the location we were at, saying that it's supposed to lead to something greater. And then she started examining me, makes sense as I absorbed some of Giritina's power, I can see the power surging just beneath my steel, it's... strange.

Our Logician kept throwing Pokeballs at something in the water before giving up on it. Cynthia wanted us to return to Professor Rowan, and I agree... I don't know what happened and I think he'd be the person to know. Eventually we made it back to town, we all deserve a bit of a break. Some of the Pokemon that were trapped in Giritina's world came back, they don't have anywhere to go. Team Galactic's presence at Mt Coronet disrupted the ecosystem entirely. So I sent Sawl and Biburial to help them find a new home, they don't look like they're bound to Ryfuba anymore, but they're still loyal to me. They left while Ryfuba was looking at the PC confused as to why there was only four members of our party

Once they've set up a Pokemon village they're to come find me so that my Kingdom can have an honest start, Sawl went off without complaint with Biburial (who kept crying about the goodbyes) Ryfuba brought out Polterguy and Ripley while we were talking. Hopefully they find a decent location when we finish our Journey.

A fat man stopped us from going further, apparently there's still a blackout going on and all of us threw our collective hands into the air. I think he's just blocking the road and choking traffic to the last city we haven't been to yet. Ping replaced Ripley for fly to take us to Professor Rowan, I'm starting to understand why Ping's being brought out... I'm glad she gets some time with the group and... did she get smaller or did I get bigger?

And then Ryfuba didn't put Ping back into the PC just yet, letting the five of us catch our breaths and relax in the presence of friends who aren't going to go away anytime soon... It helps ease the ache in my heart, but not entirely... I feel so different now, I might retire early.

Day 74

Dear Diary

It's strange to wake up like this, I feel different but I can't quite tell what it is, it's on the tip of my tongue but it eludes me.

Ping flew us back to Sandgem, it's been awhile since we've been back here... to my original home. My place is with the Logician for now. Professor Rowan and Dawn were waiting for us inside the lab, nothing's changed in my absence... I can't bring myself to feel nostalgic.

Professor Rowan examined me while he and his assistant talked to the Logician, praising him for finally defeating Team Galactic. It was me, but the credit hardly ever goes to the Pokemon, another thing I'll fix. And then Rowan announced that I was permanently Mega form and everyone just stopped... I've never heard of Mega forms before, does that mean that Evolution continues onward, even from this?

One hundred and sixty three Pokemon have been indexed by the Logician's Pokedex, while not complete it'll suffice, you never know if you have to fight a Gengar at some point.

I don't know what to feel. On the one hand Professor Rowan is telling us to go and compete in the Pokemon lead. On the other hand, He's ORDERING US to go. I can't help but feel that he exists just to spite the younger generation... Thinking about it, I'm only three years old and I'm already considering myself of age to become King, a father even. I wish there was a 'In Pokemon Years' timescale, that way I'd know if I was ahead or behind the norm.

Or maybe it's about how powerful you get that's tied to your maturity... what a strange concept. To battle is to age. Now if only I could figure out why the void in my heart still stands.

Ping flew us to Veilstone, maybe that fat man has moved, if not, then I'll make him move as he's being an annoying obstacle to my reign.

He was there and still he blocked us, as smug as before. I used a flipper to toss him out of the way, he's okay, maybe a twisted ankle but I'm more surprised at the air time he had. Don't mess with Mega King Raisin... that sounded a lot better in my head and reading it made me realize that it's not.

Ping vanished from my shoulder, while saddening I know she'll always come back out when we need her. Even though I need all the friends I've made, she'll be safe. It's time to march to the final gym and qualify for the Pokemon League. I may be King, but I'll follow the due process and prove that we can not only govern ourselves, but also follow the laws of the land.

A Flaotzel tried trapping us in a Whirlpool. I turned that Whirlpool into a Surf and washed him away. It surprised me with how easy it was... Giritina's power is impressive. No, MY power is impressive. The devil's dead now, I killed him. Heh, how many People and Pokemon get to say that?

A wingull interrupted our break, wanting to join us, having been sent by Sawl and Biburial to be my guide to them when we finish with our journey.

We battled a trainer who sent out a Luxray, the final evolution of Luxio... Cleo.

I about had a heartattack when a Magikarp was thrown out, for a moment I thought it was Gilly, someone who would have stayed a Magikarp just to spite evolutions in general.

We 'battled' a line of Fishermen, they were insistant as they didn't have any Pokemon (I assume they didn't, or why would they be sticking hooks into their Pokemon and throwing them into the water?)

It was a long line, refusing to let us pass until the Pokemon they caught were defeated... as they couldn't pass either as some of them were raging Gyrados's. How can a human haul a Gyrados to the shoreline?

At the end of the line was a little girl who wanted to battle just to see me fight... as I was the strangest Empoleon she'd ever seen. I can't argue with that logic.

I'm getting a lot of attention with this new form. The power I got from Giritina has melded into my steel so that the light is no longer bright, but I no longer have gold with my steel. I now have platinum for my crown.

Battles just to see me fight, know what I can do. While I'd like to know my new limits as a Mega, I'm getting a bit exhausted from the constant attention. Maybe there's a Pokemon Contest going on nearby? I wouldn't mind watching.

Finally, a moment to myself. I don't know where I am, but I'm alone. Time to get some much deserved rest.

Day 75

Dear Diary

After a good night's rest I rejoined the group, they were resting in a Picachu fan's house... At least I assume he's a Pikachu fan with how many he has, for all I know he could be a Picachu watcher. Very specific but kids seem to love the electric mouse so who am I to judge a valid profession?

We met a fisherman who said that he wanted to battle every Pokemon in the world. He hasn't seen an Empoleon like me before so I'm on that list, not that I mind or anything. It's great practice for my new body. Can't believe I obtained Mega by killing Giritina... I'll just keep that to myself for now.

His Machoke used Submission, an interesting name for a move, but Kirxia merely laughed at the attempt to touch her (Bug Flying) and showed that her blades are stronger than every muscle in his body.

We emerged onto a new route (finally, that fat man was annoying) and found a man who walked up to us and said that he could feel the aura of strength coming from us. My companions are the strongest, only fitting for a King such as I.

And then he introduced himself as Flint, member of the Elite four and you could feel the shift in the atmosphere. He was still friendly but I can safely say that I wasn't the only one sizing him up. Why do we size up the trainer and not his Pokemon? I guess to try and guess what he'd have? he doesn't look that tough.

He told us that the Gym leader's been down lately as there's hardly been anyone that could challenge him. Well today's the day we change that... we'd have come by earlier but the road was blocked because of the Blackout (who locks off an entire city just because there's a blackout?)

He told us that the Gym leader's been down lately as there's hardly been anyone that could challenge him. Well today's the day we change that... we'd have come by earlier but the road was blocked because of the Blackout (who locks off an entire city just because there's a blackout?The Blackout must have ended recently, as it's not here now and Flint said there was one. But... why?

No Clowns in the Pokemon center, they'd better watch out as I'm now Emperor Raisin! Much better than Mega King Raisin. I think that shall be my title from now on.

I didn't even notice the battle going on behind me until I was hit by a Nightslash, Poppi was already done with him. How embarrassing, it sounded like a bard was showing off to the patrons of the center.

We walked into what seems like a daycare with... a... clown... staring at the wall... blankly.

He suddenly spun around and I panic surfed. I didn't know that was a thing, and flooded the building. The officer gave us a warning and fined us for property damage to repair it... I feel bad for the children and the watcher, but not the clown. That profession needs to be removed, absolutely no good can come from such a thing.

We came across a small shop with decorated Pokeballs, does this person sell Pokeball accessories? what do they do other than look pretty? The Logician bought a bunch, then a bunch more as I put a couple on me. My left fin is now covered in 'steam', I look amazing. I should go to a Pokemon contest sometime and show off. And Poppi Roxx gets a sticker, and Kirxia gets a sticker, and Polterguy... he can't have one, I can't do anything about that. And Narkama gets a sticker and Ripley gets a sticker and Fulton gets a...

He's not here, he's dead, that's right. It was now that Poppi told me that we could still commune with the spirits stuck with Pico. When I asked about Fulton she shook her head, fat load of good speaking to the dead will do if it's not one of the most important sons of the world. Arceus I miss my little boy.

We explored the town, the group and I. Taking in the sights... It's a pretty beachside city, eventually we stumbled across the Gym with Flint waiting for us outside. Why does he care so much that we beat the Gym Leader?

He told us that the Gym Leader wasn't in and wouldn't let us pass, I don't know why we can't fight the trainers early and the Gym leader once they get back, but I guess that's too much to ask for.

Without anything better to do we went to go train, and the first thing we fought was a Luxio... Will I ever be able to push past her death? I don't think I ever will, everytime I see the Luxio line I'll get depressed. I can't let anyone see it though, it would taint their view of their Emperor.

Poppi saved me from an Electibuzz, my new form may be powerful, but it has the same weaknesses as my old one. I can't be thankful enough that I have loyal companions such as these... yes even Narkama.

We found the Gym Leader in the lighthouse and he sulked off, to the Gym if I were to guess. he looks as sad as I feel, if only I could speak the human language. We set out after him quickly, Flint was still there waiting for us, he let us through after saying that he looked upbeat after meeting us... That was upbeat? he looked miserable!

Unfortunately we can't battle him just yet, I hope he doesn't get more depressed overnight as I'm feeling a bit worn down from today in general.

Day 77

Dear Diary

I can see why the gym was out of commission during the blackout. The whole thing is covered in electrical dodads and gizmos, I can't tell which one's are part of the 'puzzle' and which parts are entirely cosmetic... how much power is this place wasting? it looks pretty but I can't help but feel disappointed

We waited here watching the gym while the logician went to go stock up... there's a clown in this city. Coming most important Logician!

Oh, so this is how this Gym works. By stepping in the center of the rotating platforms all connected platforms will rotate, probably the most sensible of the 'puzzle's I've seen.

I don't understand how nobody knows how Typing works. A Gym is supposed to test one's strength, not one's knowledge of typing. Because Poppi is shrugging off everything these trainers are throwing at her (Electric Vs Ground, I'll let you sort out the winner)

How adorable! And also scary, we found a child dressed up exactly like a Pikachu as one of the trainers. Cute that she looks like a Pikachu, scary because there's a child somewhere with enormous moving equipment that could crush me, in the area. Where is her parents? If I could speak Human I would have some words for them.

I know its the same with the other gyms, but this gym is a lot bigger than I thought it was, like a lot bigger. Did they capture Palkia just to make the Gym's larger on the inside before releasing it? How would that exchange go? I can see it now.

There are a lot of guitarists in here, is there something about the crackle of electricity and pretend heavy metal musicians? sounds like grinding gears to me... actually This guy's guitar sounds almost exactly like the gears that're already ear splitting on each other. He should find an expert and get it tuned.

We returned to the Pokemon center, this gym is a lot bigger than the others. Ripley vanished and I knew who was brought out by the doomsday chanting. Serpentera, we can't see him yet but I know he's beneath us.

Whoa. I was boxed, but my Diary came with me, strange. This is a nice place, a beach with some sand and... I think I can have some... I'm in the box, I can try finding a way to see Pico and the souls. It's a vain thought but I'd like to see my son once more. There's Ping!

Kirxia materialized closeby and I greeted her, Ping flying over to my shoulder. I asked Kirxia if she could help me find any cracks(?) through to the other boxes so we can find Pico, see our fallen once more. She told me that obsessing about it wouldn't help but I told her that I needed to know if Pico actually had the souls of our fallen. I straight up need to know. I'll return to my Diary once progress has been made (or I get pulled out again)

Day 77

Dear Diary

Turns out that Ping had been exploring the boxes the entire time she was here, but has yet to find the one with everyone in. Ping lead us through box after box, each one different from the last. But I don't feel the same as Giritina's realm, is it invisible to the naked eye? I don't know.

She stopped at finding the box with the others, it appears that they've been segregated into two boxes for no rhyme or reason... I found Jason, my other son. Still a child and playing with the other occupants. I made myself known and we spent a bit of time together. Just father and son... Something I should have done with Fulton, I won't make the same mistake twice.

We trained, we played, and we were together. Ping and Kirxia watching from a distance... if only Fulton were still alive, I'd introduce the two of them and hopefully they'd have become great siblings. Even if the two of them are adopted... did I ever tell Fulton that? I'm a failure of a father, but I won't let this precious time we have together be squandered.

I couldn't see it per say, but I could feel a soul slip into the PC. Giritina's power is letting me see souls. I could see it fly into a part of the Box's wall that looks solid. We all gathered around the point, and then I Flash Cannoned the spot and burst open the crack. Kirxia tried once more to dissuade me from this task, but I need to know what happens to our fallen, this isn't just for selfish needs.

Another soul drifts into the hole, we're attracting a crowd, they're an easy going bunch but still, our actions are getting a crowd. I climbed into the hole, and Ping stayed behind, Jason followed me through, and immediately I could feel the difference. A welcome home but also a warning that I don't belong. Giritina's power is strengthened in this realm, we've made it to the Distortion world... the Box of Shame. A Pokemon's Hell.

Yet another soul slips into the box of shame, so we followed it in, Jason can sense the soul's energy and I could see it. And there she is. Pico, the devourer of Pokemon and Souls, I could see the souls swirling around her, roughly ten now, and a soul flying freely around her. Pico seemed surprised that I came, as I hated her while she was on the team. And so I greeted her using her old title. Devourer of Souls.

The free flowing soul kept moving around between the two of us, as if confused. Pico seemed embarrassed, in fact she seems a lot different from when I last knew her, a lot more hesitant and meek rather than the greater than thou I once knew. But what does she need the souls of our fallen for? Which one's Fulton? And so I told Jason, one of the souls belonged to his older brother Fulton. He got on his knees and said a prayer to arceus, a prayer of peace.

There was an awkward silence as Pico was left searching for words to explain her past actions, but she took too long as I was pulled out of the PC, as sudden as it was going in. Myself and Kirxia were pulled out, Poppi, Ripley and Narkama were waiting for us, time to learn what happened.(edited)

I was boxed so that I wouldn't kill the Gym Leader's Pokemon, like I usually do when one of our number dies. It seems that Our Logician knows me too well... Does he care or not care? What a confusing child. The others need to rest, Kirxia and I will make sure no Clowns get into the Pokemon center while they're resting... I hope that Fulton is happy, wherever he is.

day 78

Dear Diary

Pops was brought out to replace the third of our fallen yesterday, I don't know what I'll do if I saw the man who killed them... It's not in the heat of the moment, it would be cold blooded murder, but it sounds like Poppi's already did that already.

While traveling we met Drokuma and his Pokemon, who went on about what being a trainer means and honestly... a lot of cringe, sounds like something out of a tv show... or a video game.

After Drokuma left after claiming that he would best us in combat yet, he left. And a girl said that she envied that the logician has a relationship with Drokuma that wasn't just about fighting, someone to confide in... I don't know how much she knows of the two, but there's a lot of being talked at and that's not an intimate relationship.

She then gave us Waterfall... just a vertical surf? I don't get it. Isn't swimming up a waterfall impossible? I bet I could do it with just Surf with my new power, No Logician, I won't take that TM, I'll prove it to you that I can do this outside of the norm!

The Logician swapped Kirxia out for Ping and she flew us to Floaroma Town before being swapped back. Moments like these are so insignificant why am I writing them down? I don't know what happens as I'm in my Pokeball in these moments.

The Valley Windworks, where Cleo was almost killed by Gaks... I miss her... The others found the Thunderbolt TM and we flew to Veilstone... We're on a scavenger hunt it seems, making sure we're ready for the Elite four, if the lightning Gym was anything to go by... we may need this amount of prep.

Just because it entertains me, I'm going to make a simple list of what we found, maybe even reuse it in the future for a decent scavenger hunt.

-Waterfall

-Thunderbolt

-Hyper beam

-Earthquake

I've got to say... everyone had fun with this, not in the item collecting, but in the journey to get everything, Ryfuba had a blast with his bike in a natural bike park underground, nimbly dodging even Kirxia who flew after him in a game of tag (she was only allowed to use her shoulders or legs, claws were out of the question) I couldn't help but laugh, if only Cleo, Punchinilu and Fulton could see this, they'd be having as much fun as we are. But I don't think I'd want to miss time with everyone else... maybe it's time to let the past die.

And then the fun ended when we returned to the casino, this time straight to the prize counter first to see the prizes... Giga impact and Gyro ball are very tempting. I believe there's a Clown in the casino itself, so time to return to bodyguard duty for the Logician! My favorite pasttime... not like I'm trying to form a Kingdom or anything. Yeah.

The Logician said he would return, but then we went somewhere we've never seen and... Is that a magmar? Just sitting there in the grass burning the world around him without a care... I don't mean in the Pyromaniac way, I mean the made of magma way.

He didn't really care as the Logician threw Pokeball after Pokeball at him... He seemed to be sleeping through it actually. And then he woke up with a start as the final Pokeball caught him. He wasn't expecting to be caught... I think this is the first Fire Type in my army, I think we've had every other typing (besides dragon) but not a fire type.

Duccsihm... I think I'm going to go take a nap now, I don't need this absurdity right now.

Day 79

Dear Diary

We found an old factory, my first thought upon entering was that it was a rejected gym, they always seem like a maze for whatever reason.

We met one of the workers who went on about how sweaty and hard working he is... Normally I'd be fine with something like that, but the flexing and the way he's talking, Don't make me put factory workers on the same list as Clowns, I will do it!

Thankfully his co workers weren't as bad, instead he wanted to mark the occasion with a battle (they don't get many visitors) and... it was fun, he's a hard worker and he likes to battle.

There are a lot of items just scattered around the ironworks... When did I stop collecting Pokeballs? I don't know, I just, stopped. I don't want to keep it going as two necklaces are all I'll ever need.

The Logicican must be getting dizzy, whoever thought it would be a good idea to have boost pads (only way I can describe them) that not only propel you forward, but also spin you around needs to have a serious talking to. He's stuck in a loop, gotta help him before he throws up.

We met the one responsible, he likes the boost pads but nobody else does, and they're a recent addition at that. And then he gave Ryfuba part of a star... that seems a bit too valuable to just hand out like that as a souvenir.

And with Flamethrower added (Adding it to the scavenger hunt list) Ping flew us to Sunnyshore City, this looks like the last stop as Ping was sent back into the box for Kirxia and we went swimming... well I did as I transported those who couldn't fly or swim across the bay, I can feel it in my steel, the end of our journey is coming, just a little longer now.

Even out in the open ocean there are people swimming, they're really confident that Shapedo's wont attack them... While I've never seen one (grew up in a lab) I've heard that they're among the most aggressive water types.

We ended up going back to stock up on supplies... Dangit Logician why did you put the Poketreats back on the shelf! We need more! We always need more!

Day 80

Dear Diary

Nothing like going for a swim first thing in the morning, I've spent my entire life on land that I've never realized how at home this feels, how much I was missing.

Why do people think it's a good idea to have Pokemon battles out in the open water? what happens when your water Pokemon get exhausted? what happens if you get exhausted? We don't get much say in the matter as we're the ones being challenged (without say in the matter)

There are so many Tenticruel's around here, it's actually becoming a challenge to keep them away from the others, but my increased agility in the water and Narkama's electricity is more than enough to keep them at bay.

We had a few more of those water treading Pokemon battles and Pops evolved into a lickilicky, and let me say that I am glad that I am permanently Mega'd, as I'm bigger and stronger than any empoleon.

And suddenly the birds are attacking us, are the pokemon out here just hyper aggressive, or are they just that desperate? The thought makes me sad, but it happens, I don't know if my reign will put an end to that... But I can definitely try.

We found a sailor who said that he was out that far out to take part in the Pokemon league, we're going the right way.

The majority of the day was spent wandering around a sandbar battling trainers, they're tough, and that has me worried about what the Elite four- A messenger from Sawl and Biburial just arrived, they're keeping me up to date on the progress of the little town they're forming for us but need orders, I'll sort all of that out tomorrow, the little guy's exhausted.


	9. Days 81-86

Raisin's Journal: Days 81-86

Disclaimer!: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and Raisin's Journal is based off of TFS's Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke, please support them!

Note: This is a copypaste from the Journal I wrote on each of TFS's videos for their Nuzlocke.

Day 81

Dear Diary

We got an early start today, and it looks like we're not the only ones with that same thought, trainers everywhere wanting to battle and prove themselves worthy of becoming champion. I'll get there first, I didn't kill the devil himself just to let anyone else to dethrone me.

Just like with yesterday the Tentacruel's are insanely aggressive, I'm surprised they haven't marched onto land and attacked the people on the beach yet... I heard that happened once with a Giant Tentacruel and a Meowth that could talk in human, it was a strange event from what I've heard.

We met a trainer who said that he could Surf if he wanted too, but he didn't. Props to him despite his age, why can't more people be more like him?

A waterfall came into view and I used the powers I gained from Giritina to swim up it, refusing to use Waterfall I got from having the TM shoved down my throat. I still don't get how that works, but then again we can only keep track of four moves at a time.

Right at the top of the Waterfall was a Pokemon center, can't they just put in a path? it would be more convenient as not everyone has access to water Pokemon, at least I assume they don't? Maybe they want to cut down on the number of trainers that come and challenge them, I don't know that what's or hows, but I will before long.

Ripley was changed out for Tank, and I think he's gotten more talkative since the last time he was out... is he afraid of the box? Can't say I don't blame him, it is linked directly to the Distortion world.

The Wild Pokemon in(? We're in a cave) Victory road are aggressive, but for different reasons, they want to challenge the trainers that come through to test their mettle, and a proper challenge they shall have.

A Steelix was impressed with our mettle, and I guess the Logician was impressed with her's as she offered her the Master Ball for her to stay in... although she did curse at us, I'm not sure what effects that has but it always sends shivers down my spine whenever it happens.

Forgina is her name from now onward... While he was giving the name to the Master ball I just had a thought. I hope that the Logician doesn't try and name every single Pokemon in my Kingdom, not only would it be tiring but I'd rather not have another Vaporeon.

And then a trainer we were battling threw out a Togetic and... I couldn't fight anymore, I just left it there while I went off to sulk. The void has returned, how do I make it go away? Poppi seems like she's got her hands full with Pops, Narkama is watching me carefully, Tank is talking in the third person now just like the Gibbler, Kirxia finished my fight for me. I'll need to get over this eventually, but how?

tank climbed us down a cliff and we continued on our journey, I get the feeling that we're not even close to be considered having started Victory Road. And that is concerning.

We fought a Ghost trainer, for a moment I thought that her shadow was Claw of Ghost, but it was a different Gengar hiding in it's trainer's shadow. I'm still on the look out for the trickster, but will I notice him pulling the strings?

And Victory Road is a maze because why not, all of the Gyms have been mazes so why not Victory Road? It's not like people have a certain amount of patience, and what about the really strong trainers that can't figure them out!?

Another trainer battle, but this one's different. I couldn't tell at first but then a Magnezone came out and I could feel the pull in my steel, I couldn't switch out to let Poppi take care of it, I would be too slow getting away that it would have let it get a free hit in. So by using my newfound powers of being a Mega Pokemon, I ended the fight quickly and she seemed... disappointed that I won, but not in the competitive way, I can't say why I feel this way, but hopefully I can shake this feeling off.

Looks like we'll be spending the night in here, which is annoying as the lengths of these 'gyms' have been delaying everything with how repetitive they are, hopefully The messenger Sawl and Biburial sent is okay, he didn't get much rest before taking off again.

Day 82

Dear Diary

Almost three months since I started this journey, it feels like it's been a lot more... I wonder if I'll do anything to celebrate? I don't think so, I'll be busy ruling a Kingdom to notice time fly by.

We did some early morning training, it would be tragic to come this far only to lose to one of the trainers on the way without ever seeing the 'Elite Four', why four? surely one champion is good enough, but I don't make the rules... yet.

What is with this child? He seems to be smitten with one of the older trainers here, it doesn't carry over into us however... I'll just drag him out of sight and maybe he'll forget about her in five minutes.

Tank carried us through the tunnel, not stopping for anything, not even for trainers (we've had a few lost calls) yelling a ridiculous phrase. what was it? 'Chu Chu The Tank is here'? If anyone asks, he's a new capture.

It seems that some of the others have learned a few new things in their off time, Poppi Roxx learned Stone Edge in place of Rock Throw (I wondered if she was ever going to replace it, like I had too with Bubble Beam)

Is that how the others thought about me and Ping? Pops is just following Poppi around like a lost puppy, not really talking but doing plenty. It's strange to watch and stranger to think that was how people and Pokemon saw myself and Ping together.

We encountered a Torterra during a Pokemon battle, I did a doubletake as at first I thought it was Drokuma's Torterra, but it wasn't so I let out a breath of relief... what would have had to happen for Torterra, the starter, to be with a different trainer? Do I even want to think about it?

Tank is just plowing through boulder after boulder, it's really impressive. If I wasn't a mega I'd wonder if he was stronger than me, Mega Pokemon are far superior to anything beneath it. So The Elite Four should be easy, especially as Mega Stones aren't legal here... would that mean that The Logician is being investigated now? how obsurd, you need a watch to enact a Mega Evolution, I killed a god to get mine.

We met a trainer who commented on how close it feels that we're nearing the end... I don't know how much longer this cave can go until it starts getting silly (Don't the Elite Four have family or friends they see on a regular basis?) I know that I'm getting excited about this, we've come a long way since we were initially brought into the group, I was given to the Logician as his first Pokemon, and now I stand to become Emperor of the Pokemon world... Arceus I'm nervous.

Hopefully this is the last night we spend down here... How did Flint make it to the end already? I assume he's already there... and if there's a secret shortcut to the end that they're not telling anyone I'm going to be so mad.

Day 83

Dear Diary

I think a rock was jabbed into my side the entire night, I feel more sore than refreshed. Today is going to be a long day I can tell that much. A pair of trainers challenged us to a double battle, I'll let Kirxia and Poppi take care of it while I deal with this ache.

And now the kid's cheering, looking at his watch... What is on that thing now? If I ever felt like I could I'd look myself, but it's his watch and it would be rude to take it from him.

I think this cave was flooded at some point, but thankfully some of the pools were hot so they helped my steel to unwind, I'm feeling better but the ache is still there.

With us so close to the end now, everyone's reminiscing about the journey we've had. The good Pokemon we've lost and the justice that's been dealt... I tell myself that I don't regret what happened after Fulton died, but there's a part of me that wishes that I'd have done something else after it... He's been avenged, my little boy. He was fully evolved but he still behaved like a child, and I loved him as if he were my own... which technically he was as I hatched his egg. When this is all over I'm getting Jason out of the box and we're going to spend some time together. Nobody's going back into the box for him to come out... I'll think of something.

Pops actually carried everyone across this time, except for me and Kirxia of course. It's good to know that I'm not the only one carrying their weight. Why is Pops licking Poppi? I don't think even she knows. I'll have to ask her about it later.

While the Logician fed Pops a TM I talked to Poppi for a time, at least until pops came waddling back as it's rude to talk about someone with them there. It was as I thought, she doesn't know why he's clinging to her (At least I assume she doesn't)(edited)

Plenty of Pokemon around to test our mettle, I'm fairly certain that we haven't seen any of these bef- is that a Porygon!? it was rumored that they were the first human made Pokemon but I also heard that that was a hoax! It didn't seem very strong, but appearances aren't everything. Ripley looks tough but she's a coward.

We found another Empoleon who immediately challenged me to a duel, given that I am a Mega and how it's a Noble and a lot of nobility mumble jumbo, jokes on him, I'm actually going to be a King while he rides on the coattails of the great Empoleons!

It was actually kind of disappointing how easy it was, but I guess that's the power I now wield. Only another Mega can match me. The fighting never stopped as we continued down Victory road, a few times I wondered if we went the wrong way but everyone else seems to certain that I stayed silent. I'd rather not look like an idiot if we get to the end, I'd die from embarrassment.

Sunlight, we've made it out of the mountain and into the blinding light, we were down there for a few days and it'll take some adjusting to come out into the light again.

it's... beautiful. Lush greens, gentle waves, the breeze, Arceus this is amazing. We'll definitely make camp here and unwind from days of nonstop combat, I think it was starting to get to Tank and he never even got to see combat.

Day 84

Dear Diary

We got up bright and early in the Pokemon center, getting ready to challenge the Elite Four, but then Drokuma barged in and demanded that we battle him. He looks serious, this is 'for all the marbles' as he put it.

The twelve of us stared off, I guess this'll be the first actual duel we've had in a Pokemno Center, but I'm not going to let that discourage me. It's time to see how far you've come Torterra, can you beat an emperor or will it be just like the other times and I emerge victorious?

Just like the other times I fought Torterra, he noted my change in form and we fought, that was the only consistency in the fight. Everyone else kept changing targets except for us. This is personal, it's just between the two of us, nothing else exists. We're in our own world while everyone else is battling around us.

Without warning the fighting stopped, Torterra lay unconscious at my feet, I'm still the better starter. But when I turned to see what the commotion was... Drokuma's Snorlax was getting off of a flattened Pops, stunned as what he just did. There was a silence and then a hole erupted beneath the Snorlax and stones forced it underground, Poppi took the loss as bad as I took Cleo's. Our rivalry wasn't supposed to be bloody, our rivalry was supposed to be of times where we didn't need to worry about someone dying, everyone was too stunned to do anything, and I looked on without care. Eye for an eye and the world will go blind. But Justice needs to be done. A burial in the Pokemon Center for the killer, a memento to any who come the consequences of cold blooded murder. Poppi might be in the mindset to become my Executioner, I'll keep that in mind.

I Forced Drokuma to leave with warning Flash Cannons. This friendship is over, it might have been an accident, but that's why I'm not escalating it further by taking it out on Torterra's trainer. Torterra is still my friend, but will we stay that way after what happened?

Tank was boxed (good for nothing Ryhorn, sat there while everyone else fought) and in replacement Ripley and Mr. President were brought out in replacement, we'll need to do some training to see if they're able to keep up with the rest of us.

After a bit of training (I let Poppi have the front to blow off some steam) I approached Poppi to see how she was doing, her journal is glowing which tells me that something's happening with it... obviously, but I don't know what. I didn't think she'd get close to a Lickilicky that kept licking her just before getting caught, she was really weirded out by it. The memories. Now she knows what it's like to lose someone very close to your heart.

Sawl actually came to check up on us, good timing on that, as we could use a familiar face or two, although I had to ask why he was riding an Arcanine like a rapidash.

Turns out that they found an abandoned paper press close by the village he's helping to set up (Biburial is the current governor, picture that) had a few maps made and came to give them to us. He wondered where the seagull was and we both said the answer aloud, it was nice seeing him again, a little worse for wear (I wonder if something happened when he was resurrected) but still healthy with a beating heart.

I saw Sawl off and we set up camp for the night (this time in a cave, I know that I won't be able to stand the sight of the Pokemon center for a long time)

Day 85

Dear Diary

We returned to the Pokemon center, the grave of the Snorlax is still- A couple of humans are trying to remove it, like that's going to happen any time soon (This time we're not paying for property damage)

We trained nonstop last night, Mr President evolved into an Abomisnow. And with this evolution I think it's time that we beat the Elite Four and prove ourselves as Champions, and nobody would be able to depute my rule over the Pokemon of this region.

The logician fed Ripley a TM, it can only make us stronger as a result.

Final preparations (and quick naps) for the climb to the Elite Four, we may encounter more trainers on the way and I don't want us to lose another, period, even if it defies Arceus no one else will die.

Narkama swiped a TM from the Logician's pack, unsure which one he got but he seems like he knows what he's doing. I'm not happy as the Logician's pack is his and mine, but I'll let this slide, just this once.

The usher let us pass, it is time for us to go, although we may have spent most of the day recovering from our all night training, that doesn't matter, we're so close to finishing this journey, and then we can stop the needless killing and properly mourn those we've lost, I'll commission a memorial for everyone in the center of our new town. I don't know if anyone will come with me to the town though, I'll be leaving Ryfuba that much is for sure. I've made up my mind, if he wants to come with then fine, but I won't be his Pokemon after this. I've spent a long time thinking it through and came to the conclusion that being an owned Pokemon would make being King difficult if I have to obey someone else.

Up an elevator we encounter the first of the Elite Four, straight to the point. Kirxia took the lead, she hasn't lost a battle yet and I have complete confidence in her.

It was sketchy, Poppi and I had to step in to help, but at this point we're used to changing out for survival. No longer are we taking risks with wounded members, but we have to be smart about this.

Even then it was a tough battle, until Ripley showed off her bloodthirsty side with a Guillotine and straight up killed a Heracross, How tightly has her patience been drawn with our casualties? I wasn't even aware that she cared enough about anyone to let it effect her. I don't know as much about my teammates as I thought I did.

We'll need time to rest and heal from our wounds, Hyper Potions can only do so much for one's endurance. This is not going to be an easy ascension that's for sure.

Day 86

Dear Diary

A good start, the first of the Elite Four is now behind us and it's time to move onto the other three, I believe Flint said that he was a member of the Elite Four? he looked like a pushover, but I must be on my guard.

Another elevator, leading up to a room covered in stones, the previous room was so green, these rooms must be personalized to the Elite Four member there... I'm guessing that this one's rock or ground (no difference really)

The Elite Four member's name is Bertha, and she is quite old... I'll do my best to see that she isn't harmed, and probably make a bed for her as she looks exhausted. The life of a Champion is rough it seems.

Mr. President stepped up first, an Ice Grass should have no problems with a ground and rock type trainer, finally I can see how strong this Abomisnow is.

And then the Gliscor killed him with a Firefang, Kirxia took him out with her expert flying prowess, a Golem came out and I dealt with her with something new, I'm still learning the extent of the power I absorbed from Giritina, and it's quite impressive as I can distort the world around us, firing Flash Cannons in directions no one would think would hit but then it curves around a distortion I made and wham, in the back while I stare them in the eye. Best part? only I know the extent of the distortions.

Bertha's Rhyperior shoot an avalanche at me, but thanks to the distortions she missed, but instead hit Ripley and buried her in a frozen grave, two allies, one of which I've known for awhile. I didn't think I'd miss her, but not like this, never like this. I then killed the Rhyperior, just like with the Gliscor. While seeming meek Bertha is a cold blooded killer, everyone but us are cold blooded killers, we've taken lives but only in retribution for what happened to us. I wear Cyrus's blood on my fins with pride.

I was handed a rare candy by a somber Ryfuba, just eating one makes a Pokemon stronger, but by how much?

I... didn't feel a thing, Poppi and Narkama say that they did but I didn't, have I grown past the point where they could make me stronger? the taste was okay but it was a bit... empty? yeah, that's the right word.

Flint, with how much fire that surrounds him it's not difficult to tell what he has. I was going to take the challenge but Poppi beat me to the punch with Kirxia running as support, I've never seen a Two on One before. But after a certain point I decided to take over, they're doing wonderfully but I can see that they're trying a little to hard, if one of them hurts themselves it will be fatal, as we've seen with Bertha.

Flint's Rapidash was tough, he hit hard and kept avoiding my distorted attacks, has it seen something like this before? impossible, unless Flint fought Giritina before which is impossible, he doesn't seem like the type to... Bertha didn't seem like the type to kill and look at what happened, I'll have to be on my toes.

It couldn't dodge an ocean forever. Once the fight was over I removed the sudden ocean from the cave (I love that I can do that now) and checked up on everyone. Three really tough fights one right after the other, can they keep going like this?

The last one, Lucian, and he's a Psychic type trainer. This looks like Narkama's fight if I ever saw one, and he agreed with me and took the lead on this one, I have nothing to worry about for him, he's at least five steps ahead of me, and I know some of his tricks, I don't want to know how far ahead of Lucian's Pokemon he'll be.(edited)

The answer, is that he was so far ahead of them he was actually standing behind them about to overtake them and solidify his lead. Calmly he gauged Lucian's Pokemon's strength and when I thought he was underestimating them he used a full restore on himself... I didn't know that Pokemon could use those! My eyes have been opened! I can't really tell what happened next as Psychic pokemon fight with their minds rather than their bodies, so they kinda just stood there until one fell over. It was fascinating, like a fatal staring contest.

They fell in a line, perfectly symmetrical, I think Narkama planned it like that. I am both impressed and terrified, if we ever fought I hope my distortion trick will be enough, just in case.

Interestingly enough Lucian told us that he wished us luck against the Champion, of course there'd be someone with the mantle already... It's not as if I thought that the Elite Four were the Champions already, I wonder who it is and if we've met before.

We had to stop for a short time, four really tough fights in a row is draining, and I dread to think of how powerful this Champion's Pokemon are... Narkama is telling me that it's time to go before our bodies lock up, I don't want too and just let everyone rest, but I know in my core he's right.

Cynthia!? She's the Champion and she's had us doing petty errands through hostile territory for her!? In a land where death is not only common, but nearly daily!? And she let Team Galactic go unaccounted for with the level of fame a Champion has!? It's her fault that everyone I knew and loved died! I will make you see your mistakes Cynthia!

Starting out Poppi laid her Stealth Rocks and was severely punished for it, but she survived the retaliation thankfully. Kirxia took her place in the fight, Poppi's deserved some rest, we've all earned some rest. But we gotta make it out of this alive first.

A Togekiss... My heart hurts as memories of the two of us spending time together pass before my eyes... literally as my distortions are effecting the air directly in front of me... too bad it's just an illusion or I'd save my boy. Jason we're going to spend some time together after this, maybe even cloud gaze together, I don't know what we'll do but once we reach the village Sawl's setting up for us we can do anything.

Poppi falls, the Togekiss did something I've never seen before and a ball of energy it threw impaled her. Our eyes met as the life left her. Another friend has fallen. I surrounded the Togekiss in distortions so I didn't have to think about Fulton killing one of his friends, I don't think I'd be able to stomach the thought. Narkama took care of the rest for me, he knows I thanked him as I am now convinced that he's always reading my mind. I'd rather he not, but what can I do about it short of a brawl?

I let the distortion fade once Narkama gave me the clear. The distortion faded and I gazed upon the corpse of my son.. no, this isn't Fulton, but he looks so much like Fulton that... This is Fulton's Biological father! I doubt he knew what happened to his biological son, hopefully they're together now and... why does it hurt to think that Fulton may have left me had they met in life? I held a fin to my heart. I just lost two friends this fight, how can Cynthia be so calm about this?

Working together we demolished the rest of Cynthia's Pokemon, my distortions kept them disorientated physically while Narkama disorientated them mentally. It was a mental battlefield that was stacked in our favor, why didn't we do this sooner? After the last distortion faded Narkama placed a hand on my shoulder, neither of us saying anything, physically or mentally. The motion was all that was needed. Cynthia congratulated the Logician on the victory and then left on the grounds that I attack the trainers of the Pokemon that kill our own. Fair enough, but that means I'll have to track her down and make her atone for all the deaths that were her responsibility.

We took the last elevator and Professor Rowan met us at the top to guide Ryfuba through the rest of becoming Champion, although he was a bit 'friendly', so much so that I may start considering him a clown. Our Pokeballs went into a machine to log our ID's into the Hall of fame. Our journey is almost over, Narkama seems to know, no he does know what I am going to do.

Our pictures appeared on the machine's monitor in various stances that made sense for our species. And then the words I was waiting for appeared 'Uploaded to cloud.' And then I struck, Using Metal Claw I destroyed the machine and our Pokeballs. We are free. Rowan of course leaped back in shock at my 'defiance' but little does he know, that he stands in the presence of a King, I withdrew my staff from the Distortion world and stood before my subjects and made them an offer, to stay with our faithful logician, go their own way, or to follow me in forging this world into a new one.

Kirxia and Narkama both said that they'd follow me, Kirxia admires my strength and Narkama... doesn't want me to make stupid decisions, fine, fine. With that declaration I took Ryfuba's Pokedex, I'll need it for what I'm going to do next.

Poppi's book was glowing (I took it after her death), and the air distorted, not my doing, and there was Poppi, straight from the Distortion world. She definitely doesn't look alive, but she's moving. We watched as she approached and gave me a statuette, of everyone that Ryfuba ever caught and told me one thing. 'Be a good King.' And then the zombie shambled off with her journal, having lost it's power in the act of bringing it's holder back to life.

All that's left is Pico and Hard R. I scrolled through the boxes, one of these has to be the Box of Shame. There it is and... wait, why're there three Pokemon in there? I pulled out Hard R first and he returned to whereever he came from. No, it can't be, he died! Fulton's alive again!? Compose yourself Raisin, you are a King now. As I originally intended I pulled Pico out of the box and freed her, she seemed distraught about something but I ignored it and pulled out my son, Fulton, Jason's brother, and freed him. Pico was overjoyed to see Fulton again and the same with Fulton. I think the two are in love. I'll need to process that for a moment.

Kirxia couldn't believe it when she saw Fulton, neither did Narkama. I can say with confidence that Narkama has been surprised by something in this life. Fulton told me sheepishly what I suspected and I turned to Pico, telling her that as long as she wasn't going to eat Pokemon needlessly anymore I'd be okay with it, and then she yelled at me for calling her bloodthirsty like the rest.

Needlessly to say that we talked for awhile, traveling together with Wingull in the lead, taking us to our new home. And now I know a lot more than I once did, Pico was being haunted for existing, who'd have guessed. I don't know the extent of my power, but if she needs to I can send her to the Distortion world for a time, it's the same as the Box of Shame.

It took us most of the day but we found it, Sawl and Biburial were overjoyed to see us, Sawl bowing with deep reverence while Biburial gathered as many Pokemon as were in the village for an announcement.

I'm... happy, for once in over a month I'm truly happy. The cheers at Biburial's announcement had me smiling, with a heart surging full of Pride. 'Your Emperor has returned' My dream is being realized, I have my sons here (I hope they'll get along) Pico's ever my faithful companion, Narkama to help me lead, Kirxia to protect those who cannot (her words, not mine)

I think I can finally put this Journal down, there's not much room left to write, maybe I'll commission another book and continue recording my life for future generations, settle down with a queen and have a biological son of my own (Fulton never saw his father, I'll tell him someday, that doesn't have such an emotional high as today) and change the world around us... I have my word cut out in front of me. but none of that matters anymore.

I stand with my people and my people stand with me. The Emperor has come, all hail me and I will herald a golden age that will be remembered for all of time. Thus began the reign of Raisin

Author's Notes: This is it, all of Raisin's journal, I am aware of the Platinum Nuzelock Gaiden that TFS did, I did make a journal entry for it, but it's not part of this journal, technically. I'm glad this is finally over, I feel like I've finally gotten something off of my chest and now go watch TFS's Nuzelocke for Pete's Sake! That's what this was based on!


End file.
